Le Prix De Tes Larmes
by Au clair de ma plume
Summary: Blaine est un être froid dénué de pitié. Kurt est l'être le plus doux et le plus tendre que la terre ai connue. Sebastian cache un secret que tout le mondeignore. Quant à Chandler, il a juste eu la mal chance d'être au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais qui est cet être caché dans l'ombre qui les observe tous avec attention et intérêt ? WARNING : MPREG
1. Livre 1 : Prologue

**Bonjour a tous et a toute. Je reviens avec une fiction que j'avais déjà commencer a publié il y a longtemps mais je l'ai retiré. Elle était connu sous le nom de "Jusqu'en enfer", nom que j'ai choisi de donner au Livre I de cette fiction  
Petite précision : dans cette fiction, Blaine ne met pas et ne mettra jamais de gel, et il est un tout petit peut plus grand que dans la série, quand à Kurt, il fait une tête de moins que dans la série. Voila, voila ! J'espère que vous apprécierais mon histoire et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et aussi pour le retard entre la publication de chacun de mes chapitres :-)**

* * *

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Prologue**

_Tout le monde, même ceux qui ne sont pas catholique, savent que Jésus a été envoyé sur terre par Dieu. Mais notre monde est basé sur une neutralité parfaite. Autrement dit, pour tout Ying, il y a un yang…_

Ce fut le 6 Juin, à 6h00 très exactement, qu'il naquit dans l'hôpital d'une ville du nom de Matera en Italie, l'une des plus vielle ville du monde. Sous les cris atroces de souffrance d'une pauvre femme, un enfant venait de naître. Un enfant qu'un monde tout entier mais inconnu avait attendu et désiré. Un enfant qui était doté d'une puissance tellement grande et démoniaque que la pauvre femme qui avait était incomber de la lourde tâche de le mettre au mode, était morte à l'instant même où le cordon ombilicale avait était coupé, comme si seul lien avait permis à cette pauvre femmes de rester en vie.

Lorsqu'il est venu au monde, il n'a pas pleuré. Il a simplement ouvert les yeux laissant apparaître deux diamants mordorés, qui prirent un noir charbon lorsqu'il remarqua que plusieurs autres paires d'yeux l'observaient. Dans un couloir plus loin, un groupe de médecins se précipitèrent vers une des chambres où ils avaient entendu des hurlements de douleurs atroce. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, deux d'entre eux vomir avant de s'évanouirent tandis que les trois autres, ayant l'estomac un peu plus solide, se contentèrent d'observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux avec effroi.

Trois médecins de la clinique était allongé sur le sol, mort, et visiblement en état de décomposition bien avancé ce qui avait dégagé une odeur absolument immonde. Sur une table d'accouchement se tenait une femme dont le bas du corps était recouvert de sang, elle aussi était visiblement morte. Dans un petit bac enveloppé de drap bleu, se tenait un petit nourrisson fraîchement sortit du ventre de sa mère, endormis, pas le moins du monde dérangé par la pestilentielle odeur qui imprégnait chaque recoin de la pièce.

Ces quatre personnes étaient les premières sur la longue liste des futures victimes de ce petit enfant promis à un grand destin…


	2. Livre 1 : Chapitre 1

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Torse nu, sa peau bronzé dégoulinante d'eau encore tiède, ses boucle encore plus sombre que l'obscurité la plus totale eux aussi laissant échapper des petites gouttes d'eau qui retombaient sur ses épaules, les mains fermement appuyer sur le rebord du lavabo, Blaine Anderson s'observait lui-même dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Il se regardait dans les yeux, les observant passer à sa guise de mordoré a noire en passant par toutes les nuances. Sa peau était brulante. Elle l'avait toujours était. Ses muscles étaient ferme et bien dessiner et sa voix était grave et hypnotique tandis qu'il disait a son propre reflet.

« Je suis tout puissant, je suis invincible, je n'ai peur de rien ni personne parce que je suis ce dont tout le monde a peur. Je suis craint, je suis respecté, je suis au-dessus des autres. »

Et tout ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité. Blaine Anderson était un être unique. Tous les matins il se répétait les même choses, se confortant chaque jour un peu plus dans l'idée qu'il était tout puissant. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans mais il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il était quelqu'un de spécial. Il s'adressa un dernier sourire, qui n'avait rien de rassurant, a son reflet avant de s'habiller.

Blaine Anderson était un avocat très réputé des États-Unis. Il avait grandi dans une famille dont le père possédait plusieurs banques et dont la mère était une directrice en marketing. Ils avaient toujours était à l'abri du besoin. Blaine savait que ces gens n'étaient pas réellement ses parents. Il l'avait toujours su. Il ne les avait d'ailleurs jamais considérés comme tel. Il ne les aimait pas. Il n'aimait personne à part lui. Il avait seulement fait en sorte d'être un fils respectueux et obéissant jusqu'à la fin de ses études. Du moins tant que ses parents ne se permettaient pas de le prendre de haut sous prétexte que ce titre leur donnait tous les droits sur lui. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé ses études, avec un peu d'avance en raison de son haut niveau scolaire, ne voyant aucune raison de rester plus longtemps avec eux, il partit tout simplement, sans même les prévenir de son départ, un soir où ils avaient été absents de la maison. Il ne les avaient plus jamais revus, et il n'avais pas cherché à reprendre contact avec eux. Il est ensuite parvenu, sans grande difficulté à se faire embaucher dans un cabinet d'avocat a succès de New York, dans lequel il n'eut pas besoins de gravir les échelons pour jouer dans la cour des grands. Très vite il devint célèbre dans ce milieu n'ayant jamais perdu aucun procès. Quand il en eut assez de New York, il fit construire un très grand et magnifique manoir à l'orée de la forêt de Scott Hill, une ville très ancienne qui n'était pas aussi grande et animé que New York. Ce grand manoir appartenant à un riche célibataire en dessous de la trentaine avait attiré la curiosité des habitants de la ville qui voulaient savoir qui était cette riche personne qui venait s'installer chez eux.

Alors qu'il finissait de nouer sa cravate en face du gigantesque miroir de sa chambre, quelqu'un vint troubler le silence de la pièce en frappant à sa porte. Il dirigea très lentement son regard mauvais vers la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit tout aussi lentement sans que personnes n'ai tenté de l'ouvrir laissant apparaître sa seule domestique, Kate, qui fit un pas en arrière face à cette nouvelle démonstration des mystérieux pouvoir de son maître qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. Les yeux rivés vers le sol et les mains tremblantes, elle dit d'une voix incertaine.

« Monsieur, un certain Jim Sanders est au téléphone, il désir vous parler. »

« A-t-il précisé de quoi ? »

« Il a dit qu'il voulait vous parler d'Edouardo Sanchez »

Blaine riva de nouveau son regard vers le miroir avec un sourire mauvais mais néanmoins satisfait.

« Dîtes-lui que je suis occupé pour l'instant. Qu'il m'attende au Téria Café cet après-midi je l'y rejoindrais. »

« Bien Monsieur. » Dit-elle en se retirant le plus vite possible laissant Blaine seul avec lui-même, la meilleure des compagnies selon lui.

* * *

Dans un soupir de contentement, Kurt referma la porte de son armoire. Il se contempla une dernière fois dans le miroir, s'assurant que ses bottines étaient bien assortis au blazer qu'il avait choisi. Il vérifia une dernière fois sa coupe de cheveux avant de sortir de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la petite cuisine de son appartement. Comme à son habitude, il se servi une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il s'empressa de boire avant de sortir précipitamment de chez lui en attrapant son sac au vol. Il était en retard.

Kurt Hummel était un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans qui avait eu la chance de grandir enveloppé de l'amour de sa famille. Malgré le fait qu'il ait perdu sa mère a seulement quatre ans, son père avait était là pour lui et ils se sont soutenu mutuellement. Plus tard, son père s'était remarié avec la tendresse faite femme. Il s'était tout de suite très bien entendue avec sa belle-mère. Kurt avait de court cheveux chatains et des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il était le parfait sosie de sa mère et que leur ressemblance n'était rien d'autre qu'un signe. Un signe pour dire que malgré tout elle était là…

Kurt était quelqu'un qui adorait croquer la vie a pleine dent. Il voyait toujours le bon côté des choses et son côté naïf et innocent séduisait tout le monde. C'est d'ailleurs son petit côté mignon et attendrissant qui avait fait craquer Melinda Conors la dirigeante d'une célèbre agence de stylisme, l'agence B&M. Malheureusement pour lui, son charme enfantin ne lui avait fait obtenir que le poste d'assistant de création dont l'atelier se trouvait a Scott Hill. Un des stylistes principal de cette agence affectionnait tout particulièrement cette ville et avait demandé à ce qu'on y place son atelier. En résumé, il avait quitté sa campagne où il n'y avait rien pour se retrouver à faire la bonne à tout faire auprès d'un styliste mégalo dans une ville qui était aussi vieille que le monde. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Les gens ne le critiquaient pas et il n'entendait pas les même stupides ragots que dans sa ville natale. Et puis l'atmosphère était agréable, il faisait bon vivre et il aimait bien les quelque coins de la ville qui avait gardé leur ancienneté. Malgré le caractère d'Hugo, le styliste de l'agence pour qui Kurt travaillait, il devait avouer qu'il était assez intéressant et qu'il apprenait beaucoup à ses côté. Son rêve était d'ouvrir sa propre agence et d'en être le styliste, alors il ne pouvait que remercier Hugo pour tout ce qu'il lui apprenait.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'atelier, un ancien entrepôt qui avait été rénové dans le but d'y recevoir Hugo et ces deux assistantes, Kurt tenta de se faire le plus discrèt possible en remarquant queHugo était de dos dans l'espoir que ce dernier ne remarque pas son retard. C'était une chose stupide puisqu'ils n'étaient que trois à travailler dans cet entrepôt.

« Tu aurais au moins pu me rapporter un café pour compenser ton retard. »

Cet homme avait des yeux derrière la tête. A l'entende de ses mots, Kurt se stoppa presqu'immédiatement.

« Si je l'avais fait j'aurais eu plus de retard. »

« J'aime ton sens de la logique ! » S'exclama Hugo en se retournant brusquement.

Hugo Pierce était un homme plutôt grand blond très excentrique dans sa façon de se tenir et de parler. Il aimait se sentir supérieur aux autres et ne s'entourait jamais de personnes qui n'était pas capable de répondre à ses remarques qui pouvait être qualifié de vexante. Il ne fallait pas prêter trop d'importance aux remarques de Hugo. C'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son affection, ou son aversion. Il était spécial, mais pas désagréable à vivre.

« Mary est partit chercher la soie de chine pour les robe de la nouvelle collection. Quand elle reviendra vous commencerez à en faire un premier modèle mais rassures-toi je ne serai pas loin et je garderais un œil sur vous. »

« Bien mon seigneur. » Répondit Kurt d'un ton ironique.

« Oh et cet après-midi tu iras chercher les ceinturons que nous avons commandé hier au Téria Café. »

« Pourquoi au Téria Café ? » Demanda-t-il en accrochant son sac sur le porte-manteau.

« Paraît-il que c'est le point relai de Scott Hill. Pour ma part je trouve ce café très vintage. C'est un excellent point relai et le café y est très bon. En parlant de café tu m'en prendras un ? Tu seras gentil. »

« Moi aussi s'il te plait ! » S'exclama Mary en arrivant par derrière, plusieurs rouleau de soie dans les bras.

Mary était une très belle jeune femme. Elle était rousse et avait de très jolis yeux bleus. Elle était toujours souriante et avait un petit côté gamine. Elle et Kurt s'entendait très bien. Ils avaient même fait de la collocation le temps que Kurt trouve l'appartement qu'elle occupe actuellement.

« A quel moment suis-je devenus votre bonne à tout faire ? » S'indigna le jeune homme alors qu'il recevait un baiser sur la joue de Mary sous la mine souriante de Hugo.

« Soit un peu gentil, porcelaine. D'ailleurs je n'aurais même pas eu besoins de te le demander, tu aurais dû y penser toi-même. Quelle égoïste tu fais ! » Le taquina Hugo.

Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de prendre un des mannequins pour commencer le modèle de la nouvelle collection aidé de Mary.

* * *

« Nous déclarons l'accusé non-coupable. » Déclara le premier juré sous les plaintes désapprobatrices des personnes présentes.

Blaine s'éclipsa quand le verdict fut tomber sans prendre la peine de serrer la main de son client qui allait sûrement lui remettre une prime pour cette belle victoire. Il ignorait les cris de la famille qui disait qu'il était un monstre et se contenta de sortir du tribunal. Pourquoi aurait-il prit la peine de s'arrêter pour les écouter ? Ils avaient absolument raisons, il n'était qu'un monstre. Mais ça Blaine le savait et il aimait cette partie de lui.

Il fut surpris néanmoins d'entendre une voix lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment.

« Félicitation, un criminel de plus qui s'en sort sans pertes ni fracas grâce à vous maître Anderson »

Lorsqu'il reconnut cette vois, un sourire mesquin se dessina sur son visage. Il se retourna doucement pour faire face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années adossé contre une des colonnes qui soutenait le bâtiment. Il était plutôt grand, la même taille que Blaine et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient buns. On pouvait lire tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Blaine dans son regard.

« Monsieur Sanders. Je croyais que nous devions nous retrouver au Téria Café. »

Ledit monsieur Sanders s'approcha lentement de Blaine, montrant clairement qu'il lui était supérieur, une chose que Blaine haïssait au plus haut point. Personne ne lui était supérieur. C'était lui qui était au-dessus de tout le monde, l'inverse était tout bonnement impossible. Son regard était méprisant et chaque trait de son visage montrait clairement qu'il pensait pouvoir intimider Blaine.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de prendre un café avec vous. » Dit-il d'un ton méprisant qui mit Blaine d'une humeur encore plus massacrante.

Son sourire s'évanouit très rapidement laissant place à son habituel air mauvais et menaçant qui avait pour habitude d'intimider les autres où bien de les faire se sentir mal à l'aise. Mais bizarrement, Jim Sanders ne semblait pas le moins du monde atteint par tout cela. Peu en importait Blaine, s'il adoptait un comportement inconvenant vis à vis de lui, il n'hésiterait pas à le lui faire regretter et cet air supérieur disparaitrait bien vite de sa petite tête de fouine.

« Que voulez-vous savoir à propos de Sanchez ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et légèrement amère.

« Qui a dit que je voulais savoir quelque chose ? » Rétorqua Jim.

Encore cet air hautain. S'ils n'avaient pas été dans un lieu public Blaine lui aurait fait regretter d'être né.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il une seconde fois en articulant bien chaque mot.

« Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, Anderson. »

Et il osait l'appostropher par son nom de famille aussi insolament. Blaine détestait définitivement cet homme.

« Abandonnez cet affaire. »

Cette déclaration aussi stupide soit-elle avait au moins le mérite de surprendre Blaine. Il devait reconnaître que cet homme le faisait rire. Croyait-il sincèrement qu'avec sa piètre tentative d'intimidation Blaine allait abandonner une affaire qui allait lui rapporter un gros paquet d'argent. Quel intérêt Jim Sanders pouvait-il avoir dans l'abandon de cette affaire ou, disons le franchement, l'arrestation de d'Edouardo Sanchez. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, sans l'aide de Blaine, cet homme allait être enfermé pour le restant de ses jours pour avoir assassiner quatre personnes qui ne lui avait pas payé les substances illicites qu'il leur avait vendues.

« Pourquoi je ferez une chose pareille ? » Demanda Blaine feignant d'être surpris et intimider.

Jim se rapprocha très lentement de Lens jusqu'à atteindre son oreille.

« Pour voir le soleil se lever demain matin. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Jim s'en alla sans savoir que Blaine avait été à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête. Cet homme allait définitivement mourir dans avenir très proche. Blaine n'aurait aucun scrupule à le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait. Tellement de fois. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin d'un remontant. Finalement, malgré cet entretiens imprévu avec Jim, il allait quand même se rentre au Téria Café boire un vers d'alcool, ou deux. Il devait bien reconnaître ça à l'alcool. Elle avait le don de le calmer dans certaine circonstance.

* * *

« Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda Kurt.

Hugo fit le tour du mannequin en plastique qui portait la création de Kurt et de Mary que ces dernières avait fait à partir d'un des modèle de Hugo. Tous deux guettait chaque expression qui pouvait naître dans le visage de leur patron. S'il se pinçait les lèvres, ils avaient tout raté. S'il faisait claquer ses dents, il y avait beaucoup de défauts mais qui pouvaient être rattrapé. S'il se grattait la tête, ce n'était pas mal mais il y avait quelque petite choses à changer.

« C'est absolument immonde. »Finit-il par dire avant de retourner à la table où il était précédemment pour continuer ses dessins.

Ça, en revanche, ça voulait dire : « Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail je vous félicite. Kurt vas donc chercher les ceinturons que je t'ais demander pour voir s'ils s'accordent bien avec le modèle. »

« Je vais au Téria Café chercher les ceinturons. » Dit-il en échangeant un regard satisfait avec Mary et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Hmm, si tu penses que ça peut arranger ce fiasco. »

Dans un dernier sourire, il attrapa sa veste ainsi que son sac avant de sortir de l'entrepôt. Le Téria Café avait l'avantage de ne se trouver qu'à deux rues de leur atelier. Kurt adorait marcher et Scott Hill était une ville absolument magnifique. Chaque rue avait sa part d'histoire et Kurt s'amusait quelque fois à penser à quelle personnalité du moyen âge avait bien pu arpenter ces rues.

« Excusez-moi ? » fit une voix a priori féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se trouver face à une femme qui devait avoir tout juste la trentaine. Elle était blonde avait de beaux yeux vert. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle avait un très joli sourire.

« Oui ? » Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

« Je me présente, je suis Beth Morgan » Dit-elle en lui tendant une main que Kurt serra amicalement.

« Enchanté, Kurt Hummel. »

« Je travaille pour Bean News et j'ai cru comprendre que vous travaillez pour B&M avec Hugo Pierce, un des créateur de l'agence. » Dit-elle en montrant le bâtiment duquel il venait de sortir.

« Oui c'est le cas. »

« J'aurais voulu faire un reportage sur Hugo et ses méthodes de travail puisqu'il est plutôt respecté et très connu dans le milieu de la mode. »

« Vous savez, Mademoiselle Morgane, Hugo est un personnage assez spéciale et je doute que la présence d'une journalise dans l'atelier l'aide vraiment à se concentrer sur son travail. » Dit-il de la façon la plus compatissante possible.

« Vous ne pourriez pas essayer de lui en toucher quelques mots ? Tenez, je vous donne mon numéro. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa carte. « Là, tout de suite, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le lui demander moi-même je suis sur une autre affaire. Vous pourriez lui en parler pour moi, s'il vous plait ? » Dit-elle en faisant une moue à laquelle Kurt ne pouvait tout bonnement pas résister.

« Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne vous promet rien. » Dit-il en acceptant sa carte.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous promet que s'il accepte je ferais en sorte que vous passiez à l'écran en pleine ouvrage et je bombarderais votre performance de compliments. Qui sait, peut-être que vous vous ferez remarquer par la suite ! »

« J'espère bien. » Dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

« Je dois y aller à bientôt. » lança-t-elle avant de s'en aller pour monter dans une petite voiture bleue marine.

Kurt regarda une dernière fois la carte que lui avait donnée la journaliste avant de la fourrer dans la poche de son jean. Il reprit ensuite sa route vers le Téria Café comme si rien de tout cela ne c'était produit.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine pénétra dans le Téria Café, il fut surpris d'y voir une de ses connaissances. Sebastian Smythe. Une des rares personnes dans cette ville, non sur cette terre, qui avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt. Il était grand et fin mais avait une force incroyable. Il avait de courts cheveux châtains et des yeux très bleus. Il était assez sarcastique et dégageait quelque chose de… particulier. Il regardait le monde qui l'entourait comme s'il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorait. Quelque chose que Blaine lui-même ignorait. Même si l'on ignorait tout de Sebastian, un seul regard de lui suffisait à comprendre qu'il était quelqu'un de très joueur avec un naturel plutôt taquin.

Il était assis à une table dans le fond, seul, un verre d'alcool à la main et il observait Blaine avec ce sourire narquois. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il était sûr que Sebastian l'attendait.

« Tiens, Blaine, quelle surprise ! » Dit Sebastian feignant un air surpris.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette coïncidence n'en ait pas une ? » Rétorqua-t-il tout en s'asseyant en face de Sebastian.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je t'invite. »

« La même chose que toi en plus serrer. J'ai besoin d'un remontant »

« Oh une mauvaise journée. »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. »

« Blaine tu es trop mystérieux. »

« Je vous serre quelque chose ? » Demanda un des serveurs du café en arrivant à leur table.

Blaine ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder étant de bien trop mauvaise humeur pour supporter une conversation même la plus banale avec quelqu'un d'autre que son interlocuteur actuelle. Sebastian commanda la même boisson que lui pour Blaine au jeune homme à qui il accordait un intérêt qui aurait éveillé la curiosité de Blaine si ce dernier avait pris la peine de s'y intéresser.

« Bien, je vous rapporte ça tout de suite. » Dit le jeune homme en retournant pour se diriger au comptoir sans remarquer le regard insistant de Sebastian sur son postérieur.

Le serveur en question n'était pas très grand. Bien plus petit que Sebastian. Il était blond, les cheveux mi-long, et avait de grands yeux bleus. Il ne devait pas être très futée pour ne pas avoir remarqué l'attention que lui portait Sebastian. Quelque minute plus tard il revint avec leur boisson.

« Et voilà. »

« Merci. » Répondit Sebastian d'une voix provocatrice que, bien évidemment, le blond ne remarqua pas.

Lorsqu'il fut partie, Sebastian reporta son attention sur Blaine, la tête appuyé sur sa main le regard tourné vers l'extérieur mais pourtant dans le vide. Il avait l'air… frustré.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Rien d'important. Un parasite que je rêve d'exterminé depuis longtemps… »

« Oh si ce n'est que ça… »

Sebastian Smythe n'avait pas de métier à proprement parler. Blaine ne savais pas grand-chose sur lui. Il savait simplement que le père de Sebastian était un homme immensément riche et qu'à sa mort, son fils avait hérité de toute sa fortune et de tous ses biens. Il a revendu la société dans laquelle son père avait travaillé et avait investi tout cet argent dans des actions qui aujourd'hui lui rapportait gros. Sebastian était quelqu'un de très intelligent et calculateur. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Blaine tolérait sa présence à ses côté. Il dégageait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui le rendait spécial.

« Dis-moi Sebastian, tu as déjà entendu parler d'un certain Jim Sanders ? »

« Oui, c'est un détective privé, il est ami avec l'un de mes concurrent sur le rachat de certaines actions de B&M »

« Un détective privé donc. Sur quel genre d'affaire il travaille en générale. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il s'occupe des personnes disparus mais les affaires sur lesquelles il se penche sont assez spéciales. »

« Spéciale ? »

« Pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il doit retrouver ont été assassiné, et ni la presse ni la police ne semble savoir l'exact cause de la mort. »

Blaine observa Sebastian légèrement sceptique. Il s'adossa alors contre sa chaise en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

« Je suis certains que ce type a quelque chose à voir avec tous ces meurtres. »

« Quel intérêt aurait-il à être complice du meurtre des personne qu'il doit retrouver ? »

« J'en sait rien mais je ne suis pas devenus avocats pour rien. Je trouverais un motif et un pigeon pour porter plainte contre lui et ensuite je le détruis. » Dit-il d'un air menaçant et peu rassurant.

« Qui voudrait porter plainte contre Sanders. »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Tu as bien dit qu'on l'engageait pour retrouver des personne qui à la base était en vie. Si à l'arrivé les personne en question ne sont plus de ce monde, il doit bien y avoir une ou deux personne qui voudront se venger de ce type. »

« Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? »

Blaine s'approcha de Sebastian de sorte que leurs regards soient encrés l'un dans l'autre. Les yeux de Blaine se foncèrent légèrement sous le regard troublé de Sebastian.

« Je saurais me montrer persuasif. » Répondit-il d'une voix qui fit froid dans le dos.

Sebastian ne fit rient d'autre qu'hocher la tête. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Personne ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des désirs de Blaine. C'est une chose que Blaine adorait, avoir le monde entier à sa merci. Il n'y avait rien de plus délicieux que la soumission des autres face à lui.

« Dis-moi Sebastian, comment est-ce-qu'il arrive à s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire puisque inéluctablement la police s'en mêle ? En générale les privés et les flics ne s'entendent pas bien du tout. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait l'habitude de trainer avec une journaliste qui aime bien fourrer son nez partout, Beth Morgan. Elle s'occupe généralement de la presse à scandale mais aime bien s'adonner aux affaires de meurtre à ses heures perdues. Le procureur l'aime bien alors de temps en temps il lui lance quelque miette. C'est comme ça que Sanders sait où se rendre avant les flics. Pourquoi tu en as après lui ? » Demanda Sebastian.

« Tu n'as pas besoins de savoir. » Dit-il en buvant le reste de son vers d'une traine.

Il se leva ensuite tapotant quelque chose sur son téléphone.

« Je te laisse. J'ai du travail. »

« A plus. »

Sur ces mots Lens s'en alla. Mais lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la porte du café, il croisa le regard la créature la plus magnifique qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge ou un peu moins. Il faisait une tête de moins que lui et il avait de court cheveux chatains. Mais ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient la chose la plus incroyable que Lens avait eu l'occasion de voir. Quand a ses lèvres, s'il n'avait été dans un lieu public et si la créature en question n'était pas un parfait inconnu, Blaine n'aurait pas une seule seconde hésité à se jeter dessus. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige et les traits de son visage étaient fins. Il avait l'air tellement délicat et fragile. On aurait pu croire qu'une simple bousculade aurait pu le briser. Ils ne restèrent seulement que quelque seconde ainsi, se dévisageant l'un l'autre, et pourtant ils auraient tout deux pensés qu'ils étaient restés là des heures. Lorsqu'il revint enfin à la réalité, Blaine se racla la gorge avant de s'en aller le plus vite possible.

* * *

Lorsque Kurt poussa la porte du Téria Café, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber nez à nez avec l'homme le plus séduisant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il était absolument magnifique. Ils étaient restés là, se dévisageant, et Kurt mémorisa chaque trait de son visage. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, l'homme parti précipitamment du café sous le regard surpris du jeune homme. Le temps venait douloureusement de reprendre son cour normale. Kurt baissa légèrement les yeux un peu troublé avant de secouer la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits. Il reprit tant bien que mal un visage normal et se dirigea vers le bar du Café.

« Bonjour Chandler ! » S'exclama-t-il en retrouvant son sourire joyeux.

« Salut ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? Tu ne bosses pas normalement ? »

« Si et c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici. Je viens chercher un colis que la poste a dû déposer ici. »

« Bouge pas je vais voir. »

Quelque minute plus tard, ladit Chandler revint avec un petit carton entre les mains.

« Signe ici. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant une feuille de reçu. « Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement curieux.

« Des ceinturons, pour la nouvelle collection. »

« Ah je savais que j'aurais du ouvrir ce carton quand j'ai vu qu'il était pour Hugo ! »

« Si tu veux mon avis tu as bien fait de te retenir. »

« Hmm, si tu le dis. Je te sers quelque chose avant que tu ne partes ? »

« Oui, deux café que tu mettras sur la notes de notre cher Hogo. »

« Même le tiens ? » S'étonna le blond.

« Le deuxième est pour Mary mais c'est Hugo qui a lancé l'idée d'envoyer le gentil et naïf petit Kurt chercher des café pour tout le monde donc c'est la tournée de Hugo. »

Chandler rit devant l'ironie de son amie avant de mettre les deux cafés dans un sac qu'il tendit à Kurt.

« Merci. A plus ! » Lui lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« Bye ! »

* * *

Le meilleur moment de sa journée de travail que Chandler affectionnait le plus, c'était le moment où le Café commençait à se vider. En générale vers la fin du service dans les coups de 21h00, il ne restait plus que les habituer, les cœurs en mal d'amour où quelque cas particulier comme cet homme qui se trouvait au fond du café un ordinateur portable devant lui sur lequel il ne cessait de pianoter en esquissant quelque fois un sourire satisfait. Chandler le voyait souvent venir au café alors on pouvait donc dire que c'était un habituer. Même s'il ne s'entendait pas aussi bien avec lui qu'avec les autres habituer. Chandler n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il observait depuis un bon moment l'inconnu alors quand celui-ci le remarqua il détourna immédiatement les yeux se concentrant plus qu'il ne le fallait sur le nettoyage du bar. Il entendit une chaise raclée sur le sol et il pria pour que ce ne soit pas la chaise de celui qu'il avait observé sans gêne.

« Combien je te dois ? »

Chandler releva brusquement la tête en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la personne qu'il redoutait le plus, bien plus proche que la distance standard entre deux personnes séparés par un bar ne le permettait. Il recula automatiquement la tête un peu brusquement s'attirant un sourire taquin de la part de l'inconnu.

« On se tutoie maintenant ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Chandler arqua un sourcil en examinant le visage taquin de l'homme. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Il avait deux possibilités. Soit il acceptait de jouer au petit jeu puéril auquel voulait s'adonner le châtain soit il l'ignorait tout bonnement en décidant qu'il valait mieux que ça.

« Ça vous feras vingt dollars. »

« Ce que tu peux manquer d'humour, Chandler. » Dit-il en faisant la moue.

« Ok, comment tu connais mon nom ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant négligemment sont torchon sur le bar avant de s'adosser contre le mur derrière lui.

« Tiens tu me tutoies maintenant ? »

« C'est mal poli de répondre à une question par une autre question. »

« Je lis dans tes pensées. »

« Ouah impressionnant. » Dit-il en jouant les intéressés

« N'est-ce-pas ? »

« Dis-moi à quoi je pense la maintenant tout de suite. » Demanda le blond se sentant tout d'un coup joueur en s'approchant du châtain et en posant ses coude sur le bar pour poser sa tête sur ses main.

L'homme fit de même de sorte que leur visage ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre.

« Hmm, tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser. » Répondit-il avant d'approcher lentement ses lèvres de celle souriante du jeune homme.

Ce dernier saisit un des muffins qui se trouvait sur le bar et l'enfourna dans la bouche de son interlocuteur qui l'accepta tout de même avec un sourire amuser. Chandler ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à ce spectacle en reprenant sa place initiale, adossé contre le mur, et en croisant les bras.

« Désolé tu t'es trompé. » Dit-il en riant.

« Non je ne me suis pas trompé » Dit-il après avoir mordu dans le Muffins. « C'est toi qui te ment à toi-même. »

« Dégage. » Rétorqua Chandler toujours avec son grand sourire et en indiquant la porte du doigt.

« Très bien, comme tu veux. » Répondit le châtain en enfournant le reste du muffin dans sa bouche sous le regard toujours amusé du jeune homme

L'homme sortit quelque billet de sa poche avant de les déposer sur bar.

« Garde la monnaie. » Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Chandler regarda le petit tas de papier vert sur le comptoir toujours en souriant lorsque l'homme se retourna une dernière fois.

« Hey ? »

Chandler releva la tête vers lui, souriant toujours un peu bêtement mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave puisque son interlocuteur souriait lui aussi un peu bêtement.

« Sebastian. »

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? » Répondit-il en arquant un sourcil.

« Non » Rit le second devant l'ait vexé du blond. « C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Sebastian. »

Chandler ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se contentait de sourire mais cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt amical.

« A demain. » Lança Sébastian en sortant du Café.

Lorsqu'il fut sorti, Chandler saisit les billets que Sebastian avait laissés et son sourire ne put que s'élargir. Il lui avait laissé cinquante dollars.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement.


	3. Livre 1 : Chapitre 2

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

« Monsieur Williams ? Monsieur Sanders viens d'arriver. »

« Faites-le entrer. » Répondit Jacob Williams les yeux rivé sur un écran encastré dans le mur ne montrant que des chiffres et des courbes. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Jim ? »

« Rien de spécial. Je m'ennuyais alors je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise du bureau de Jacob.

« Oh, Beth n'est pas là ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers son ami un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

« Toucher. »

Jacob Williams était un riche actionnaire. Il était plutôt grand et avait toujours un sourire insupportable scotcher sur le visage. Lui et Jim était des amis de longue dates, de très longue dates. Jacob semblait légèrement agité devant son écran qu'il n'avait pas quitté des yeux. Jim le remarqua bien vite et se leva pour se poster a ses côté.

« Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? »

« Le court des action de B&M. »

« Pourquoi tu as l'air si stresser elles sont en train de monter c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? »

« Ça l'est mais pas pour moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que toutes ses actions appartienne à ce salop de Smythe ! » Dit-il en éteignant brutalement l'écran.

Enerver, il se dirigea vers son bureau pour s'assoir sur la chaise suivi de son ami qui prit place en face de lui.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda Jim soudainement intéressé.

« Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais il était l'un de mes principaux concurrent sur le rachat des actions de B&M. »

« Je croyais que B&M c'était comme si tu les avais déjà. »

« Et ça aurait dû être le cas seulement ce types est arrivé de nulle part et a les à racheter avant moi en moins d'une heure. Il est devenu en ce court laps de temps le principal actionnaire de l'agence. »

« Il en possède combien. »

« Environ 67 %. Moi si j'en ai 10% c'est un miracle ! » Dit-il en jetant rageusement son stylo sur son bureau. « On y est maintenant j'ai des envie de meurtre. »

« Oui et bien contrôle toi, tu sembles oublier a qui tu t'adresses. »

Jacob posa un regard dur sur son ami. Ce dernier avait absolument raison. Il avait oublié qu'il s'adressait au grand détective privé Jim Sanders, réputé pour toujours retrouver les personnes qui avaient disparu et faire ce qu'il fallait ensuite.

« Dis-moi, Jim. Tu es plutôt doué en ce qui concerne la pêche aux infos puisque c'est ton boulot. »

« Pas tout à fait, non. J'ai bien trop à faire pour m'occuper de réunir mes propres information, je suis obligé d'engager du monde. »

« Alors mets-moi en contact avec un de tes larbins. » Demanda-t-il soudain plus énervé.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Jim plus sévèrement.

« Je veux savoir qui est ce type, Jim. »

« Jacob arrête, tu ne t'attiras que des ennuis en faisant cela. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je suis assez grand pour savoir où se situes mes limites et je ne les franchirais pas. »

« Finalement je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir. » Dit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Jim ! » L'interpella Jacob lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte. « Pourquoi tu refuses de m'aider ? »

Jim se retourna lentement en ancrant un regard mauvais des celui de son ami.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu sois le prochain sur ma liste. »

* * *

« Je suis tout puissant, je suis invincible, je n'ai peur de rien ni personne parce que je suis ce dont tout le monde a peur. Je suis craint, je suis respecté, je suis au-dessus des autres. »

Toujours torse nu et dégoulinant, Blaine se tenait fermement au rebord du lavabo en faisant face à son reflet dans le miroir. Seulement aujourd'hui, comparé aux autres jours, il ne se répétait pas ses mots uniquement pour sa propre satisfaction et pour flatter son égo, il le faisait pour éviter de penser à une paire d'yeux bleus qui n'avait pas cesser de le hanter toute la nuit. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à lui ? Il était devenue une obsession. Mais Blaine n'avait le droit de se laisser distraire par rien ni personne, alors obsession ou non, il allait devoir en faire abstraction.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son manoir, il eut la désagréable impression de se sentir observer. Il s'arrêta net au milieu de la cour et ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que le charbon en une fraction de seconde. Il sentait une présence derrière lui. Une présence venue de la forêt. Quelque chose qui n'était pas humain. Quelque chose qui semblait le prendre pour sa proie. A cette pensée, son regard se fit encore plus noir si c'était possible et l'atmosphère autour du manoir devint plus pesante. Il fit soudain plus chaud, une chaleur étouffante et oppressante. Il se retourna lentement en posant son regard sur les arbres qui se dressait telle une muraille devant la forêt. C'était parti, et a grandes enjambé. Blaine pouvait sentir les petits tremblements de la terre sous ses pieds montrant clairement la course folle à laquelle s'était livré l'intrus pour fuir, et les vibrations de l'air montraient sa respiration haletante.

Lorsque Blaine fut certain que la chose n'était plus sur ce qu'il considérait comme étant son territoire, ses yeux reprirent une couleur mordoré, l'air devint plus respirable et l'atmosphère plus légère et supportable. Une partie de lui avait envie d'aller dans la forêt pour découvrir ce qui l'espionnait en pensant ne pas s'être fait remarquer, mais une autre partie de lui un peu plus raisonnable lui disait qu'il le saurait bien tôt ou tard. Il tourna alors les talons pour monter dans sa voiture et se rendre à l'Evil Eye, le meilleur restaurant de Scott Hill dans lequel il allait signer un contrat avec Edouardo Sanchez dans l'espoir que cela mettra Sanders hors de lui. Avec un peu de chance il viendrait à sa rencontre pour mettre sa menace à exécution et là il pourrait se faire un plaisir de lui arracher la tête, au sens littéral du terme.

En sortant de sa voiture sur le parking du restaurent, il sentit une nouvelle paire d'yeux poser sur lui, mais cette fois-ci, il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Derrière lui, au fond du parking, les mains dans les poches et immobile, Jim Sander se tenait là, observant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il n'avait même pas besoins de se retourner pour savoir que son regard était menaçant et mauvais. Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce détective était définitivement bien renseigné et à l'heure en plus. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et il pénétra dans le restaurant où son client l'attendait plutôt confient. Ce que les humains pouvaient être arrogants. Il s'avança calmement vers la table où l'attendait Sanchez qui se leva quand il le vit arriver. Ils se serrèrent la main et se rassirent calmement.

« Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer Anderson. »

« Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite je n'ai pas encore accepté l'affaire » Dit-il en parcourant le menu du restaurant.

Edouardo Sanchez était un homme assez grand, un teint basané et l'allure typique du riche mexicain sûr de lui à qui on n'a jamais dit non sans en subir les conséquences. Blaine détestait ce genre de personnes, mais en même temps il aimait bien. Le simple fait de le voir si fier, si sûr de lui et confiant sur ce qui allait aboutir de ce déjeuner était tellement drôle. On voyait clairement au sourire faux et narquois sur son visage qu'il était en train de penser à ce qu'il allait faire a Blaine si ce dernier n'accepter pas sa proposition. Blaine aussi souriait intérieurement en pensant à ce qu'il lui ferait si ce dernier osait ne serais-ce que lever le petit doigt un peu trop vite. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait trop envie de s'occuper de Jim avant.

« Je suis sûr que vous saurez prendre la bonne décision. » Répondit Sanchez ne cachant pas le sous-entendu derrière sa phrase.

Blaine releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur pour le voir encore plus confiant est détendu tandis qu'il faisait claquer ses doigts sur la table.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Sanchez, pourquoi avoir fait appel à moi pour vous défendre ? »

« Vous êtes un très grand avocat. Que je sache vous n'avez encore jamais perdu aucun procès. »

Blaine abandonna la carte des plats sur la table tandis qu'il joignait ses main en se penchant en avant pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur.

« Certaines personnes de mon entourages m'ont dit de ne pas accepter cette affaire parce que je m'engageait sur un terrain dangereux. Pourquoi j'irais contre leur conseil et accepterais cde vous aider. »

Sanchez plissa les yeux face à ce que venait de lui dire Blaine. Ce dernier attendait avec impatience son argument. Tous deux était maintenant en train de mener un combat visuel très intenses et très violent.

« Vous avez fait vôtres choix ? » Demanda l'une des serveuses du restaurant un carnet à la main.

Blaine sourit mesquinement en s'adossant contre sa chaise, le regard toujours profondément ancré dans celui de Sanchez.

« Oui, j'ai choisi. » Commença-t-il en accentuant sur le sous-entendu. Il se tourna vers la serveuse. « Je prendrai la même chose que lui. »

« C'est noté. » Répondit la serveuse en disparaissant en cuisine.

Blaine riva de nouveau son regard vers Sachez qui arborait à présent un sourire satisfait.

* * *

« Porcelaine je jure que si tu ne m'enlève pas tout de suite ce voile en dentelle du jupon de la robe, je t'enroule comme un saucisson dans du tissus synthétique vert olive et je te jette dans le lac. » Menaça Hugo en voyant Kurt devant le mannequin, un rouleau de dentelle dans les bras.

« Pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous aimiez le vintage. » Le taquina Kurt en reposant la dentelle dans l'étagère où il l'avait prise.

« Enfin ce n'est pas vintage ça Kurt, c'est vieillot c'est tout ! »

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mine outrée de son supérieur. Kurt adorait son métier, c'était indéniable. Mais en plus de ça l'ambiance de travail et la complicité qu'il avait avec ces deux seuls collègue était vraiment unique. Mary était drôle et elle aimait rire pour pas grand-chose entrainant tout le monde dans ses fou rire. Hugo aurait pu faire rire deux mille personne rien qu'en lisant un magazine people. Kurt lui, et bien… Lui aimait rire de ces deux collègues. Oui, Kurt aimait définitivement ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie et ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté sa vieille campagne pour New York et abandonner New York pour Scott Hill. Mais il ne sacrifiait pas son rêve d'aller à New York pour percer dans le métier, ça jamais ! Un jour tous les journalistes s'entretueraient pour avoir une interview du célèbre Kurt Hummel. En parlant de journaliste…

« Oh Hugo, j'avais totalement oublié de vous parler de quelque chose d'important ! » S'exclama-t-il en bondissant de son tabouret faisant sursauter Mary qui se piqua avec une aiguille.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas si important que ça, Porcelaine. »

« Non, enfin si mais pas vraiment, vraiment important… »

« Kurt, abrège. » L'interrompit Mary.

« Euh… oui. Donc hier en allant chercher les ceinturons au café j'ai croisé une journaliste qui voulait faire un reportage sur vos méthode de travail. »

Hugo releva un regard intriguer mais en même temps amuser vers le jeune homme qui priait pour qu'il ne réponde pas non. Après tout la journaliste qu'il avait rencontré la veille lui avait bien promis un petit passage avantageux sur ses performances, non ? Kurt serait bien bête de ne pas au moins essayer. Et puis cette journaliste avait l'air d'avoir vraiment envie de faire ce reportage. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante ni pleine de mauvaise attention. Alors Kurt pourrait faire ça aussi par pure gentillesse.

« Toi, qu'aurais-tu répondu à ma place ? » Demanda Hugo.

« Moi ? » S'étonna Kurt.

« Oui, toi. »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'y tenir et puis elle était plutôt sympathique. Je pense que j'accepterais. »

Hugo émit un petit rire en reprenant ces dessins tout en disant ces mots :

« Vois-tu, Pocelaine, je serais tenté de répondre oui puisque tu dis qu'elle n'avait l'air méchante mais en même temps tu fais partie de ces gens qui ne savent voir que le bien chez les autres et c'est ton plus gros défaut. »

« Il a raison, Kurt, tu es beaucoup trop gentil » Acquiesça Mary.

« Je comprends que vous aimiez me critiquez, après tout chacun son caractère. » Dit Kurt en levant un doigt qui se voulait menaçant en direction de Hugo qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche. « Mais je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec cette journaliste. »

« Le rapport Porcelaine c'est que cette journaliste et soit aussi gentille et naïve que toi soit c'est une vrai garce qui cache bien son jeu et qui veux juste descendre le sublime génie que je suis. » Répondit Hugo comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Kurt se sentit un peu bête de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité. Mais on ne se créait pas un caractère comme ça et cette journaliste avait l'air vraiment gentille et sincère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être aussi mauvaise que Hugo et apparemment Mary pouvait le croire.

« Je ne penses pas que ce soit ce genre de personne. Non, vraiment je pense que c'était quelqu'un d'honnête. »

« Elle a insisté pour le reportage ? » Demanda Mary.

« Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que… »

« Donc c'est une menteuse » Conclut-elle avant de se reconcentrer sur le tissus sur lequel elle travaillait.

« Désolé Kurt, je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Donc c'est non. »

Kurt baissa les yeux, vaincue. Dommage, il avait raté une occasion de faire une bonne action et par la même occasion de se rendre service a elle-même. Tant pis.

« Ne fait pas cette tête. » Le taquina Mary. « Elle t'as dit au moins comment elle s'appelait ? »

Kurt sortit la carte de la journaliste qu'elle avait rangé dans son sac la veille une fois rentré.

« Elle s'appelle Beth. Beth Morgan. »

* * *

Jacob Williams se tenait devant la porte d'un appartement dans le centre-ville de Scott Hill, bien déterminé à avoir des réponses à ses questions qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Il avait d'abord pensé à entrer sans frapper comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il allait rendre visite à Jim, mais là c'était quelque peu diffèrent. Il allait rendre visite à une femme et il ne savait pas ce qu'il était susceptible de trouver en entrant. Il décida donc de toquer trois fois. Quelque secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en peignoir, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette, fraichement sorti de la douche.

« Jacob ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-elle étonné.

« Bonjour Beth. Oui je vais bien merci. Et toi ? »

« Oh pardon je suis désolé mais c'est que je ne m'attendait vraiment pas à te voir ici. Entre. » S'empressa-t-elle de dire en s'écartant pour que Jacob puisse entrer.

Ce dernier pénétra dans l'appartenant en observant les lieux. C'était un petit appartement très chaleureux. La décoration était tournée vers les couleurs chaudes. Ce petit cocon avait l'air chaud et douillet et Jacob se sentit un peu nostalgique en voyant tout cela. Lui aussi avait eu droit à un confort chaud comme celui-ci et a une présence féminines à ses côtés dans une autres vie…

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? » Demanda Beth en retirant la serviette de ses cheveux pour les sécher tandis que Jacob s'asseyait sur un des tabourets en face du bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon. « Je te sert un café » Lui demanda-t-elle en sortant deux tasses.

Jacob arborait un regard qui signifiait « Tu me pose sincèrement la question ? » avant que Beth ne range honteusement la deuxième tasse qu'elle avait sorti.

« Ah oui pardon, j'oubliais que ce n'était pas ta boisson préféré. »

« Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon je ne reste pas longtemps. Beth, j'ai un service à te demander. »

« Je t'écoute. » Dit-elle en buvant une gorger de son café.

« Tu es plutôt doué pour récolter des informations sur des personnes qui sont plus ou moins importante. »

« Oui. Je renseigne Jim de temps en temps et mon job m'aide à trouver des réponses a certaine question, pourquoi ? »

« J'aurais besoins que tu me fasse un dossier complet sur quelqu'un. Je veux en savoir un maximum et en ce moment je ne peux compter que sur toi. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas demander à Jim ? C'est vrai, il faut dire qu'il arrive plus vite à ses fins que moi étant donné son statut actuelle… »

« C'est justement à cause de son statut actuelle que je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Jim a une morale et des principes et même pour son meilleur ami il ne peut pas en faire abstraction seulement j'ai vraiment besoin de ces renseignement. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Beth d'une voix qui faisait penser à celle d'une petite fille.

Normalement, Jacob ne devrait pas le lui dire mais, en y réfléchissant bien elle était la seule à qui il pouvait demander cela, alors il lui devait bien la vérité.

« Parce que je prévois de tuer ce type et je ne veux pas que Jim l'apprennent sinon je risque gros et tu le sais. »

« Le tuer !? Mais pourquoi qu'est-ce-qu'il t'a fait !? » S'exclama-t-elle surprise et choqué.

« Beth calmes-toi. » Dit-il le plus calmement du monde comme si la bombe qu'il venait de lancer a Beth n'était pas aussi grosse. « Ce type m'a pris quelque chose de très précieux et je veux le reprendre. »

« Et tu as besoins de le tuer pour ça ? »

« Oui, il a pris quelque chose qui m'est vraiment très précieux alors il mérite de mourir. »

« Et je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris de si important ? »

Jacob baissa les yeux avant de les fermer quelque secondes pour se remémorer ses doux instant qui avait vécu il n'y a pas si longtemps et qui le faisait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus.

« Un souvenir » Répondit-il doucement.

Face à l'air abattu de l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, Beth sentit une pointe de culpabilité poindre en elle. Il lui faisait tellement de peine. Elle ne savait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle estimait que si cette chose était réellement importante pour lui, alors elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Jacob et elle ne se parlait pas beaucoup et ne se connaissait que par le biais de Jim, mais Jacob l'avait sorti de situation délicate un bon nombre de fois alors elle se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Même si pour cela elle devait endosser la responsabilité de la mort d'un homme, elle ne pouvait pas le lui refuser, il avait l'air bien trop brisé.

« Comment il s'appelle ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

Jacob releva la tête et esquissa un faible sourire de remerciement pour la blonde.

« Sebastian Smythe. » Répondit-il. « Je dois y aller, merci Beth, pour tous. »

Il se leva et dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard compatissant de la blonde.

« Beth ? » Dit-il en se retournant une dernière fois. « Jim ne dois pas savoir ce qu'on est en train de faire. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha doucement la tête. « D'accord. »

* * *

« Vous avez bien travaillez les enfants, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. " Déclara Hugo en examinant leur création plutôt satisfait.

« Vraiment Rodolphe, un compliments ? » S'étonna Mary sous le petit rire de Kurt.

« Bien sûr mon trésor, quand on sait que c'est moi qui ait dessiné ce modèle on ne peut qu'applaudir mon génie des deux mains. »

« Bon et bien moi je rentre alors. » S'empressa de dire Kurt en voyant que son amie allait rétorquer quelque chose qui allait aboutir à un long débat pour savoir qui avait le plus de mérite.

Il saisit son sac en bandoulière qu'il avait posé au-dessus d'une étagère mais, sa légendaire maladresse revenant au galop, il fit tomber une vieille boite à chaussure remplis de photos et de vieille coupure de journaux. Tous montraient le même visage. Une jeune femme qui devait avoir le même âge que Hugo. Elle avait de beaux cheveux roux, presque rouge, a en croire les photos. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient pleins de vie et son visage était empreint de lumière. Pourquoi Hugo gardait-il tout cela ici ? Kurt ramassa l'une des photos et la contempla avec Mary.

« La vache ! Ce qu'elle est belle ! » S'exclama Mary.

« Elle s'appelait Ana Turner » Répondit Hugo à la question que se posaient Kurt et Mary en silence.

« Appelaient ? Elle n'est plus de ce monde ? » Demanda Kurt un regard triste.

Hugo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son regard triste. Ce garçon arrivait à se sentir mal en apprenant la perte d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et qu'elle venait tout juste de voir sur une photo. Il n'y avait pas plus sensible et innocent que Kurt Hummel.

« Personnes ne le sait. Elle a disparu il y a quatre ans sans donner de nouvelle. On n'a jamais pu la retrouver mais la police dit qu'elle est morte.» Finit par répondre Hugo en prenant la photo pour la regarder.

« Hugo, pourquoi vous gardez toutes ces photos d'elle ici. » Demanda Mary en saisissant une coupure de journal dans le petit carton qu'elle parcourut brièvement. « Attendez mais… C'est vous là ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est moi. » Répondit-il un peu fier.

« Vous la connaissiez bien ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Elle était ma toute première assistantes quand je travaillais encore dans l'agence. Elle était aussi ma meilleure amie. Elle avait un talent incroyable et Melinda n'a pas une seule seconde hésitée à l'engager quand elle s'était présenter à l'agence. Elle adorait les collections que B&M sponsorisait et créait aussi quelque fois et son rêve était de devenir une créatrice de l'agence. A l'époque je n'étais que le seul ce n'est que deux ans après qu'il y en a eu d'autre. C'est à elle que l'on doit le concept de plusieurs créateurs dans l'agence. »

« Vous croyez qu'on l'a enlevée ? » Demanda Mary comme si l'histoire de cette pauvre Ana n'était qu'une série policière.

« Bien évidemment. Elle était vraiment douée dans ce domaine et son rêve était sur le point de se réaliser. Elle avait même rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle était sur le point de se marier. Pourquoi s'enfuir si tout dans votre vie semble vous sourire ? » Répondit Hugo en se sentant un peu nostalgique. « Enfin, je suppose qu'elle repose en paix maintenant. » Dit-il en rangeant les photos et es coupure de journaux.

Kurt reposa la photo dans le carton que lui tendait Hugo. C'était vraiment triste. Comment une femme qui avait tout ce qu'elle désirait, à qui tout semblait sourire, pouvait voir sa vie se gâcher et peut-être même se terminer de la sorte.

« Aller les enfants, il est temps pour vous de rentrer. » Ordonna Hugo en frappant des mains retrouvant sa bonne humeur comme si ce petit voyage dans le monde des souvenir n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Hugo les avait toutes les deux chasser dehors.

« Tu veux qu'on ailles prendre un café ? » Demanda Mary.

Kurt se tourna vers elle, son habituel sourire angélique peint sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! »

* * *

Blaine sortait d'un immeuble très moderne qui n'était rien d'autres que le cabinet d'avocats qu'il avait réussi à faire venir de New York. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors et les quelque lampadaire n'éclairait pas bien les routes. L'atmosphère était lugubre et il régnait un silence pesant. Mais Blaine ne semblait pas sans préoccuper et marchait sur le trottoir pour se rendre sur le parking à côté de l'immeuble. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva devant sa voiture qu'une odeur étrange vint titiller ses narines. Une odeur qu'il connaissait et qui avait la réputation d'être insupportable sauf pour lui. Une odeur de putréfaction. Instinctivement ses yeux devinrent noirs et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il y avait un mort dans ce parking. A en juger par l'odeur il devait l'être depuis plusieurs année. Mais ce qu'il y avait d'étonnant était que Blaine la sentait pour la première fois, hors ce cadavre ne datait pas d'hier.

« Tu as quand même signé ! » S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

C'était la voix de Jim Sanders. Un sourire naquit sur son visage et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normale. Il se retourna lentement et son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il remarqua que l'odeur de putréfaction provenait du même endroit que la voix de Jim. Il fronça durement les sourcils et ses yeux se foncèrent sans pour autant devenir noir.

« Qui est là ? » Demanda-t-il faisant mine d'ignorer la réponse à sa question.

« Je ne te laisserais pas aider ce meurtrier à s'en sortir ! » S'exclama la voix de Jim alors que ce dernier bondit sur lui d'on ne sait où.

Instinctivement les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus noir qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été tandis qu'il stoppa et immobilisa Jim au vol en levant la main juste devant son coup de telle sorte que ce dernier ait la sensation d'être soulevé et étouffer en même temps. Les sourcils de Blaine se froncèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il vit plus clairement le visage de Jim. Il déplaça sa main vers la droite pour que Jim se retrouve sous la lumière d'un lampadaire.

Blaine fut surpris pas la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le visage de Jim était devenu aussi blanc que la neige et ses yeux aussi rouges que du sang. Sa bouche était grande ouverte dans l'espoir de capté une seule petite bouffé d'air et Blaine pouvait apercevoir quatre canines longues et pointus.

« Ce n'est pas vrai… Mais tu es quoi toi ? » Se demanda-t-il plus a lui-même qu'à Jim.

Ce dernier perdit connaissance et Blaine relâcha son emprise jusqu'à ce que Jim tombe lourdement au sol. L'odeur de putréfaction avait disparu. Il s'accroupi en face du détective et le retourna pour qu'il soit allongé sur le dos. Son visage était redevenu normal et il était à présent calme. Sa respiration était sifflante, mais au moins il était en vie. Finalement Blaine n'allait pas l'éliminer, du moins pas tout de suite. Il avait envie de savoir quel type de créature il était et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il saurait ce que Blaine était lui. De la même façon qu'il l'avait maintenue en l'air lorsqu'il s'était attaquer à lui, Blaine souleva Jim et le mit à l'arrière de sa voiture, avant de démarrer et de rouler à toute allure en direction de son manoir, tout en restant ignorant la paire d'yeux jaunes qui l'observait bien plus loin, dans l'obscurité avant de disparaitre…

* * *

« Bonne soirée. A demain Chandler. »

« A demain. » Répondit Chandler en refermant la porte du Téria Café.

Chandler n'aimait pas la nuit. Il en avait toujours eu peur. Le noir ne lui inspirait pas confiance et il trouvait que la pleine lune était menaçante. Et le comble de tout c'était qu'il était obligé de rentrer à pied en pleine nuit un soir de pleine lune dans une ville entouré par une forêt. Il n'y a avait rien de pire que tout cela pour la brune.

Chandler Kiehl n'avait pas toujours vécu à Scott Hill. Avant lui aussi vivait dans la même campagne que Kurt et c'est au lycée qu'ils se sont touts deux rencontrés et qu'ils sont devenus bon amis. Ils sont allées ensemble à New York. Kurt avait étudié dans une grande école pour devenir créateur dans une grande agence de mode et lui avait étudié dans une autre pour devenir écrivain. Seulement les choses avaient bien mieux marché pour Kurt que pour Chandler. Un jour, Kurt lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été embauchée dans une célèbre agence mais qu'il serait obligée de déménager pour pouvoir travailler avec leur plus grand créateur. Ils s'étaient donc quitter en se promettant de toujours garder contact. Par la suite Chandler avait tenté de se faire embaucher dans plusieurs magazines ou journal mais sans résultat. Le manque d'expérience. Il avait donc décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Ecrire son propre livre, sa propre histoire. Il a donc décidé d'emménager a Scott Hill non seulement parce que cette ville était le temple de l'inspiration mais aussi parce que de cette façon il allait retrouver son très grand ami Kurt. Et la voilà qui se retrouvait a alterné entre son travaille au Téria Café et l'écriture de son tout premier livre.

Chandler marchait sur un trottoir en face de la forêt. Mais plus il avançait, plus om se sentait observé. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir pour observer la forêt. Le vent frai faisait bouger les arbres, mais il crut apercevoir entre eux une silhouette. Quelqu'un de grand et de très fins. Il fut paralysée par l'angoisse. Il en était sûr il y avait quelqu'un dans la forêt qui l'observait. C'était sûrement un psychopathe ou bien un évadé d'hôpital psychiatrique qui avait des envies de meurtre et sa cible c'était Chandler.

A cette pensée, le jeune homme eut une montée d'adrénaline et il reprit sa routes d'un pas plus rapide, mais à peine avait-il fait deux qu'il se cogna contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Sous la violence du choc, il tomba en arrière sur les fesses. Il releva la tête pour rencontrer le visage ridiculement joueur de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'accroupi en face de Chandler.

« Bou. » Dit-il simplement.

Chandler ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il se contenta de se relever pour continuer sa route suivie d'un Sebastian qui était d'une humeur très joueuse.

« Tu boudes, Chandler ? » Demanda-t-il.

Ce dernier devint soudain hystérique et se retourna pour frapper de son point le torse de Sebastian. Bien évidemment sa force de moustique ne fit pas bouger Sebastian d'un millimétré.

« T'es un grands malade ! Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie et toi tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est Bou ? »

« Oh alors comme ça tu as peur du noir. » Le taquina Sebastian.

« Vas te faire ! » S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa route.

Mais alors qu'il reprenait sa route pour rentrer chez lui, il sentit une emprise sur son poignet. Il fut tirée en arrière et forcé de se retourner pour faire face à un Sebastian bien plus sérieux.

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur, Chandler. » Dit-il d'une voix plus grave. « Rentre chez toi et sans t'arrêter cette fois. »

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, quelque chose en lui le fit obéir à ce que disait Sébastian et il s'empressa de rentrer chez lui sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner.

Sebastian, lui, riva un regard dur vers la forêt, et ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Quelque secondes plus tard la silhouette que Chandler avait aperçu s'enfuit a grandes enjambé dans la forêt.


	4. Livre 1 : Chapitre 3

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La douleur. Jim n'en avait pas ressenti une comme celle-ci depuis un bon nombre d'année. Il n'avait rien ressentit du tout depuis plusieurs année en réalité. Et le sol dur sur lequel il était allongé n'arrangeait rien. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, mais il ne vit rien. Les ténèbres régnaient en maître dans la pièce. Il se redressa difficilement, encore tout endoloris, une chose qui le surprit grandement. Il ne devait pas encore souffrir de ses blessures. Avoir mal signifiait être blessé. Avoir mal signifiait être en vie. Et là il se souvint. Il se rappela de tout ce qu'il avait vu. De la couleur des yeux de son agresseur jusqu'à sa façon de le soulever du sol. Blaine Anderson n'était pas un humain. Etait-il comme lui ? Non, il ne pouvait pas. Lens avait été capable de faire des choses que Jim n'avait jamais imaginé faire.

Quant à ses yeux. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Il était encore plus noir que l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, c'était comme si un feu ardent le consumait de l'intérieur. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir une chose pareille. Jamais. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'aurait jamais dû le défier. Il avait pourtant appris à reconnaitre un humain d'une créature qui n'en était pas uns. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su voir que Lens n'était pas aussi vulnérable qu'il le croyait ? Pourquoi s'était-il jeté aussi bêtement dans la gueule du loup ? Et maintenant qu'il s'était fait prendre, qu'est-ce-que Lens allait bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

Mais la principale question qu'il devait élucider avant toutes les autres était de savoir l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Où Blaine l'avait-il emmené. Il ne voyait absolument rien. On dit que l'obscurité la plus totale n'est présente que lorsque l'on ferme les yeux. Pourtant, là ou Jim se trouvait, il ne voyait rien. Il se sentait perdu et désorienté. Il avait trop peur de bouger ne serais-ce-que le petit doigt. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de se retrouver paralysé dans un endroit où les ténèbres étaient omniprésentes. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir advenir de lui maintenant qu'il se trouvait en enfer ?

* * *

« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. » Déclara Beth en déposant un dossier de trois feuilles seulement sur le bureau de Jacob.

« C'est tout ? » Demanda celui-ci incrédule. « Tu ne sais vraiment rien d'autres sur ce type ? »

Beth s'assit sur une chaise en face de Jacob en croisant les jambes. Elle avait passé toute la journée d'hier après la visite de Jacob essayer d'en apprendre plus sur ce fameux Sébastian Talbot et pourtant elle n'avait réussi qu'à trouver seulement trois feuilles.

« Oui je sais ce n'est vraiment pas beaucoup mais il n'a pas de casier judiciaire, aucune apparition dans la presse un journal ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'y a même pas de photos de lui sur internet. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il a hérité d'une grosse somme d'argent, qu'il a vendu la société de son père et qu'il a bien réinvesti l'argent dans des actions. »

Jacob ouvrit le dossier que lui avait donné Beth. Elle lui avait fait un bref résumer de ce qu'il contenait et rien de de tout ça n'allait lui être utile. Si au moins il avait une photo ou bien une adresse, il aurait pu faire quelque chose mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait rien de tout ça. Il allait devoir trouver une autre alternative.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Jacob. » Reprit Beth. « Je sais que c'était important pour toi-même si j'en ignore la raison, mais mes compétence s'arrête là, et je ne peux rien faire d'autres. »

Jacob esquissa un faible sourire. « Ne t'inquiète pas Beth. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je t'en remercie. Je vais me débrouiller avec ce que tu m'as apporté. »

Beth sourit à son tour. Mais très vite, une pointe d'inquiétude naquit au fond de ses yeux.

« Jacob, tu n'aurais pas vu Jim se matin. »

« Non. Habituellement c'est toi qui sait toujours où il se trouve. » Dit-il d'un ton joueur en rangeant le dossier de Sebastian dans le tiroir de son bureau.

« Jacob je suis inquiète. Hier soir il était censé régler une affaire et ensuite nous devions nous retrouver a Bean News mais il n'est pas venu. J'ai essayé de le joindre mais mes appels n'aboutissaient pas et ce matin son téléphone était coupé. »

Jacob se leva et vint s'assoir sur son bureau en face de Beth en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, Beth. Jim doit surement être sur une grosse affaire et il n'a pas le temps de te répondre. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. »

« Oui, tu as sûrement raison… » Répondit-elle peu convaincu.

« Beth, rentres chez toi et essaye de dormir. » Dit-il en constatant les horribles cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

La pauvres avait dû essayer de joindre Jim toutes la nuit et devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il la raccompagna jusque la sortie, et dès qu'il fut enfin seul, il retourna à son bureau et sortit le dossier de Sebastian. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose dedans. Mais peut-être que les entreprises dans lesquels il possédait des actions en savait un peu plus sur lui. Sur cette idée, il saisit son téléphone et commença à taper le numéro d'une première société.

* * *

Blaine se trouvait assis à une table du Téria Café à régler les derniers détails de l'entrevus qu'il y allait avoir la semaine prochaines entre son client, le procureur chargé de l'enquête et le juge. Il détestait ce genre de réunion, mais c'était un bon moyen pour éviter une cour d'assise, même s'il était sur a plus de 100% qu'ils allaient y avoir droit. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, son client était coupable, restait maintenant à convaincre les jurés du contraire et Blaine était plutôt doué pour ça. Une fois les derniers détails régler, Edouardo Sanchez quitta le Café en lui serrant la main, mais Lens décida de rester. Il devait encore réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de Jim avant de rentrer.

Il avait déjà sa petite idée quand a la vraie nature de Jim, mais il se refusait d'y croire. Ce genre de créature n'existait pas. Ce n'était qu'une simple légende, une vulgaire histoire destiné à faire peur les soirs d'Halloween, rien de plus. Jim Sanders ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être un vampire. La question maintenant était de savoir comment il allait pouvoir cuisiner l'homme qu'il avait enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtre ni lumière où il y régnait une atmosphère lourde et effrayante qu'il était le seul à pouvoir supporter. Il soupira en buvant une gorgé de son café.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux attiré par la clochette indiquant que quelqu'un était entré dans le Café, son cœur manqua un battement. C'était lui. C'était son obsession de la veille. Celui qui l'avait empêché de dormir, celui dont les yeux le hantait chaque fois qu'il s'autoriser à penser à autre chose qu'a son travail. Celui qui allait finir par le rendre fou. Il était encore plus magnifique que la veille. Toujours aussi souriant et aussi éclatant de vie. Son visage était empreint de lumière. Jamais Blaine n'avait trouvé un quelconque intérêt au genre humain hors mis Sébastian, mais lui, il était différent. Il était unique. Il avait le visage d'un ange. Lui qui se savait appartenir à un monde mauvais, plonger dans les ténèbres, un monde qu'il adorait, il se surprenait aujourd'hui à vouloir voler une part du monde de la lumière pour l'emmener avec lui. Il voulait ce garçon, et comme pour toutes les choses qu'il avait voulues, il l'obtiendrait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il voulait l'admirer pour toujours. Le posséder et l'enfermer dans son manoir pour qu'il reste à ses côté pour l'éternité et plus encore.

« Bonjours Kurt comment vas-tu ? » Dit une jeune femme rousse assise devant le bar et qui semblait l'attendre.

Kurt, donc. C'est ainsi que l'ange s'appelait. Il aurait beau s'appeler de mille autre façon, pour Blaine il resterait toujours l'ange. Aucun autre nom ne lui correspondait mieux que celui-ci. Blaine ne voyait que deux alternatives possible. Soit il allait parler à l'ange, établir un contact et faire comme pour toutes relations normales, soit il le kidnapper et l'enfermait dans son manoir. Malheureusement, Blaine ne pouvait tout bonnement pas l'enfermer ainsi, il prendrait peur et il ne laisserait pas Blaine l'approcher. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la forcer à s'offrir à lui, il risquerait de le blesser et c'était bien la dernière chose que Blaine souhaitait. Blesser l'ange n'était en rien envisageable. Il devrait faire preuve d'imagination pour faire en sorte que l'ange s'offre délibérément à lui et quand il en aurait la possibilité, Blaine l'enfermerait dans son manoir où il serait le seul à pouvoir jouir de la présence de l'ange à ses côtés. Mais pas ce soir. Non ce soir il devait d'abord s'assurer que le parasite dans son sous-sol était inoffensif et si oui ou non, il allait l'exterminer.

Blaine sortit du Téria Café sans que l'ange ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il n'avait pas besoins de savoir que Blaine l'observait pour l'instant. Ce dernier le laissait profiter de sa liberté encore un peu avant de le faire sien.

* * *

Chandler était plus que ravi que le jeudi soit son jour de congé. Pas seulement parce que jour de congé voulait dire qu'il avait le droit de rester chez lui et ainsi pouvoir continuer son livre ou simplement dormir autant qu'il le voulait, mais plutôt parce que la veille il avait vécu l'une des expériences les plus terrifiante de sa vie et qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Il avait rêvé que la silhouette la poursuivait dans la forêt sans pour autant esquisser un mouvement. Il restait là, immobile et pourtant, à mesure que Chandler s'enfonçait dans la forêt, la silhouette semblait se rapprocher de lui. Mais au moment où tout semblait perdu, Sebastian était là, devant lui, toujours avec ce stupide sourire scotcher sur le visage. Il posait une main sur son épaule en lui disant. « Tu as raison d'avoir peur. Maintenant rentre chez toi, je m'occupe du reste… » Puis il se réveillait.

Il avait fait ce rêve, où plutôt ce cauchemar, un nombre incalculable de fois cette nuit. Il avait tellement peu dormis qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se servir une tasse de café sans en mettre partout. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir maintenant. Il était bien trop préoccupée par quelque chose. Cette silhouette qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit, Chandler était sûre de l'avoir vu. Elle était fine, très fine, et ce n'était pas humain, Chandler en était sûr. Il voulait savoir ce que s'était et Chandler Kiehl était quelqu'un de têtu et quand il avait une idée en tête, impossible de la lui enlever. Il avait envie d'y retourner. Quelque chose en lui la poussait à ne pas faire cette erreur. Cette même chose était ce qu'il l'avait poussé à écouter Sebastian la nuit dernière quand il lui a dit de rentrer chez lui sans se retourner. Chandler voulait que cette contrainte disparaisse, il voulait se frotter au danger pour pouvoir de nouveau être libres de ces choix. Ce soir-là, Chandler voulait aller voir dans la forêt ce qu'il s'y cachait, même s'il avait peur…

* * *

« Ah, j'aime quand Hugo doit se rendre à New York pour présenter ces création et nous laisse une petites semaine de vacances… » Soupira Mary en s'étirant sur le bar du Téria Café.

Kurt sourit joyeusement en réponse à la déclaration de son amies. Une fois par an, pendant la saison des défilés, Hugo quittait Scott Hill pour se rendre à New York en laissant une semaine de vacances à ses deux assistants préférés. Chaque fois qu'il se rendait au siège de B&M, il devait se battre avec les deux autres créateur amateur de l'agence pour présenter ses créations à Melinda Conors, la dirigeante. Bien évidemment, chacune de ses batailles étaient gagné d'avance. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec le génie de Hugo Pierce. Mais, la petite semaine de vacance en question n'était qu'un prétexte pour pâlir a sa mauvaise réputation de dictateur. Si tout cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il partirait le matin pour revenir le soir. Chaque minutes était précieuse et Hugo ne se permettrais pas d'en gâcher ne serais-ce qu'une seule.

« Comment se fait-il que notre chèr Chandler ne soit pas là ? Je pensais que tu l'avais invité à boire un verre avec nous puisque aujourd'hui il ne travaille pas non plus. »

« Je l'ai fait mais il ne répond pas. Et puis si tu veux mon avis Chandler passe assez de temps dans ce café pour ne pas venir y boire un verre pendant son congé. » Répondit-il en buvant une gorgé de son chocolat chaud.

« Pas faux. » Acquiesça Mary.

« Kurt ? » Demanda une vois indécise derrière l'intéresser.

Ce dernier se retourna et bondit de sa chaise en hoquetant de surprise. Il sauta au coup de l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui qui l'accueillis volontiers dans ses bras.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Sam ! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

« Je viens d'emménager il y a une semaine. Mais et toi ? »

« Oh moi ça fait déjà un bon moment que je vie a Scott Hill. Mon dieu ce que tu as changé. » Dit-il en l'admirant.

« Toi en revanche ta pas changer d'un pouce, tu as toujours cette tête de bébé ! » Taquina Sam

« Je prends ça comme un compliment. » Railla Kurt.

Mary, qui observait cette charmante scène de retrouvaille depuis un moment déjà, se racla la gorge pour rappeler a Kurt sa présence mais aussi pour dire « Kurt, présente-moi a ton beau gosse de copain. »

« Oh mince pardon j'oubliais, Sam, voici Mary Arnold une collègue et amie, Mary je te présente Samuel Evans un très vieil ami du lycée. » S'empressa de dire Mia.

« Je suis pas si vieux que ça. » S'indigna Sam. « Enchanté. » Sourit-il ensuite vers Mary.

« De même. » Se contenta de répondre Mary.

« Viens prendre un verre avec nous ! » S'exclama Kurt. « Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu et puis Mary et très drôle tu verras. » Dit-il en se tournant vers Mary dans l'espoir qu'elle acquiesce.

« Oui c'est une bonne idée et puis vous avez l'air d'être très complice je suis sûr que tu as plein d'histoire très intéressantes sur Kurt à raconter. » Répondit Mary d'un air taquin.

« Finalement ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée tu as sans doutes plein de carton a déballé ! » S'empressa de rajouter Kurt en faisant mine de le raccompagner vers la sortie sous les rires de Mary et de Sam.

« Non justement je viens juste de terminer. » Répondit Sam en s'asseyant à côté de Mary.

Sam Evans était un jeune homme du même âge que Kurt. Il était plutôt grand, blond cendré et était très musclé. Lui et Kurt s'étaient rencontrés au lycée. Il était le premier amour de Kurt et Kurt était le sien. Cependant ils ne se l'étaient jamais avoué. Ils s'étaient contentés de rester bons amis sans soupçonner ce que l'un ressentait pour l'autre. Kurt s'était sentit tout drôle en revoyant Sam. Il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs et ça lui avait rappelé ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes et tout ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour ignorer ses sentiments, en vain bien sûr.

« Kurt ? Kurt ! » S'exclama Sam voyant que la jeune femme semblait dans un autres monde.

« Oui quoi ? » Demanda celui-ci avec empressement.

« Tu n'as pas changé toujours dans la lune. »

« Qui est le plus inattentif de nous deux ? » Demanda Kurt dans une phrase pleine de sous-entendu qui éveillèrent la curiosité de Mary.

S'en suivi une après-midi où nos trois jeunes adultes se racontèrent pour deux d'entre eux des anecdotes embarrassantes de leurs année lycée et pour les deux autres des anecdotes de leurs journée aux travail avec un grand créateur un peu loufoque !

* * *

Il faisait déjà nuit quand Blaine rentra chez lui. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture une fois devant son manoir, il s'arrêta d'un coup ses yeux devenant instinctivement noirs. Encore cette présence venant de la forêt qui l'observait. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il sentait sous ses pieds les petits tapotement de la terre provoquer par un milliards d'insecte, le frottement des serpents dans la forêt et le martellement du sol que causait les biche en prenant la fuite lorsqu'elle avait peur ou qu'elles entendait un bruit suspect ou inconnu. Mais ce fut les vibrations de l'air provoquer par une respiration qu'on tentait de faire la plus silencieuse possible qui attira l'attention de Blaine. C'était son intrus, pas de doute. Il se concentra un peu plus pour essayer de trouver l'endroit exact où il se trouver, et quand ce fut le cas, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se précipita dans la forêt à ses trousses, courant encore plus vite que n'importe quelle créature. Pourtant, l'intrus tenait bien la distance. Il ne voyait pas exactement de qui où de quoi il s'agissait, mais il le voyait se faufiler à travers les arbres.

Les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus foncés et son ombre se détacha du sol venant blesser le voyeur qui prenait la fuite. Il entendit un japement venant de son intrus mais celui-ci ne ralentit pas pour autant. Blaine décida de s'arrêter lorsqu'il constata qu'ils se trouvaient déjà en plein cœur de la forêt. Il regarda sa proie s'enfuir puis rebrousse chemin aussi vite qu'il était venu jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son grand manoir, il trouva sa domestique toute tremblante et légèrement paniqué dans le hall d'entrée.

« Que se passe-t-il Kate ? » Demanda-t-il légèrement essoufflé en retirant sa veste et en posant ses clefs sur une commode.

Cette dernière sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la voix de son maître.

« Je… euh… Monsieur, l'homme qui se trouve au sous-sol il est… mort ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine et d'une voix tremblante.

Blaine sourit à l'entente de cette phrase en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui avait les yeux rivé vers le sol. Il l'avait toujours soupçonnait d'avoir peur de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas, c'était normal. Kate était la fille d'un immigré coréen qui n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nourrir sa famille. Il a donc vendu sa fille à Blaine qui lui a versé une généreuse somme d'argent en échange. Kate n'avait jamais pardonné à son père de l'avoir vendu sans jamais reprendre contact avec elle. Blaine ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Quand elle est venue habiter avec lui, elle n'avait que dix-huit ans mais elle avait tout de suite voulu s'adonner aux tâches ménagères. Après tout Blaine l'avait voulu pour ça. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, contrairement aux autres humains, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas. Puis, quand elle a découvert les mystérieux pouvoirs de son Maître, Kate a commencé à avoir peur de lui. Une chose absolument stupide puisque temps qu'elle ne devenait pas gênante aux yeux de Blaine, ce dernier ne lui ferait absolument rien. Après tout, pourquoi vouloir engager une domestique si c'était pour la tuer ?

« Pas encore. » Répondit Blaine en s'approchant de la jeune femme. « Mais rassurez-vous, à vous je ne vous ferrez rien. Inutile d'avoir peur » Lui chuchota-t-il a l'oreille.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte menant au sous-sol laissant derrière lui une Kate complètement terrorisée. Il ouvrit la porte et descendit l'escalier menant à une autre porte en métal. Il l'ouvrit laissant entrer la lumière du manoir dans la pièce et d'un regard sombre, il rendit l'atmosphère plus supportable. Presqu'automatiquement, Jim se redressa comme si les chaines qui l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement venait de se briser. Sa respiration était haletante et son regard était perdu. Blaine le regarda analyser la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, maintenant éclairé par la faible lumière du couloir. Le regard de l'homme se posa ensuite sur Blaine et il se leva brusquement en tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

« Où-est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce-que tu m'as fait !? » S'exclama Jim.

« Quand sommes-nous devenus assez proche pour nous tutoyer ? » Ironisa Blaine.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu me veux !? Tu es quoi !? »

« Je te retourne la question, Jim, tu es quoi ? »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que l'odeur de putréfaction revint brusquement et Jim bondit sur lui les yeux rouge et toute canines dehors. Blaine l'arrêta net mais cette fois-ci il ne prit même pas la peine de lever une main devant lui. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un regard foncé et mauvais et de laisser son ombre l'immobiliser.

« Visiblement une fois n'a pas suffi à te faire comprendre que ce genre d'initiative n'était pas à prendre en considération » Dit-il calmement en le soulevant plus haut. « Alors je te répète ma question : Tu es quoi ? »

« Re… Repose-moi ! » Répondit Jim d'une voix étouffé.

Blaine resta encore quelque seconde à contempler le visage de Jim se confortant dans l'idée, qu'au début il croyait absurde, qu'il était un vampire. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. C'était important. Il le reposa lentement sur le sol, ses yeux retrouvant peu à peu une couleur normale. Jim toussa avant de porter sa main à son cou, ses yeux redevenant brun et l'odeur de putréfaction disparaissant de la pièce.

« Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? »

« Mais je ne te demandes pas de me faire confiance. Je te demande juste de me dire ce que tu es exactement. »

Jim semblait réfléchir à ce qu'il devait dire ou non. Visiblement, il dû se dire qu'il n'aurait rien à perdre puisque quelque secondes après il soupira et dit.

« Ne fait pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris. »

« J'ai envie de l'entendre de ta bouche de buveur de sang. »

Et de nouveau l'odeur de putréfaction réapparut, ses yeux redevinrent rouges et sa peau devint plus pâle.

« Je suis un vampire. » Dit-il en laissant apparaitre ses dents anormalement longue et pointus.

* * *

Chandler se maudissait d'être aussi curieux et suicidaire. Il avait été pleine de bonne volonté et de courage, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant les immenses arbres qui séparaient la forêt de la routes, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir pénétrer cette forêt peu rassurante et en pleine nuit en plus. Mais il devait le faire.

_« Ne fait pas ça, Chandler. » _Résonna une voix.

C'était la voix de Sebastian. Il se retourna brusquement pensant le trouver derrière lui, mais rien. Il n'y avait personnes.

« Sebastian ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander.

Mais personnes ne répondit. Il haussa les épaules, tentant de se persuader comme il put que ce n'était que son imagination qui le travaillait. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas dans la forêt.

_« Tu sais que c'est dangereux, Chandler. Pourquoi risquer ta vie. »_

Encore la voix de Sebastian. La respiration du blond se fit haletante à mesure que son cœur battait plus vite. Il commençait réellement à avoir peur et pourtant il ne pouvait renoncer à pénétrer dans cette forêt. Il savait que Sebastian n'était pas là, que cette voix était dans sa tête. Il l'avait hanté toute la nuit et l'avait fait souffrir toutes la journée la persuadant de ne pas se rendre dans cette forêt. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'y rendre ? Que s'y cachait-il ? Chandler voulait savoir, elle ne supportait pas l'ignorance.

_« Tu n'as pas besoins de savoir ce qu'il s'y cache. Si tu vas dans cette forêt tu te mets en danger, Chandler. »_

« Alors retiens-moi. » Chuchota-t-il.

Et sur ces mots, il pénétra dans la forêt, à demi conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il marcha un long moment sans vraiment savoir dans quelle direction il allait, mais elle été persuadé que c'était de ce côté-ci de la forêt qu'il devait se rendre. La voix de Sebastian avait cessé de lui parler, elle n'entendait plus rien. Puis il la vit. Cette même silhouette aussi fine qu'un petit tronc d'arbre se tenait là a quelque mette du jeune homme. Elle était dans l'ombre, aussi seuls ses yeux jaunes et luisants se distinguaient dans la nuit. Elle le regardait, et quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, ses yeux se plissèrent et un grognement se fit entendre. Chandler sursauta quand il l'entendit. Il vit les bras de la créature, qui n'était définitivement pas un homme, se tendre en avant et ses mains s'ouvrir en faisant gesticuler ses doigts. Ses bras étaient d'une longueur incroyable, Chandler étaient sûre que si la créature les laissait pendants, ils tomberaient et traineraient négligement sur le sol et pourtant la créature était très grande. Ses pieds bougèrent, tâtant le sol, puis la chose se mit à avancer d'abord doucement, puis elle se mit à courir vers Chandler qui été absolument terrifié et cloué au sol en hurlant d'une façon étrange et des plus terrifiante, comme si elle était en train de souffrir.

Mais alors que la créature allait sortir de l'ombre et que Chandler allait enfin pouvoir l'apercevoir, quelque chose vint couvrir ses yeux et il entendit des plaintes similaires à celle d'un chien. Quelque secondes plus tard, il sentit les forces dans ses membres l'abandonner et il s'écroula rattraper de justesse par quelque chose où plutôt quelqu'un. La chose qui avait recouvert ses yeux avait disparu, et à présent il ne voyait plus que le ciel un peu flou et ce qu'il croyait être le visage de Sebastian. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Sebastian courrait à travers la forêt aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre Chandler. Il avait senti qu'il allait faire une bêtise et se mettre en danger. Il avait pourtant tout essayé pour l'en empêcher mais ce garçon était têtu et inconscient. Il le vit, se tenant droit face au monstre qu'il ne devait surtout pas voire, clouer au sol. Sebastian arriva de justesse derrière lui, plaquant sa main droite contre ses yeux pour qu'il ne puisse rien voire. Ses yeux à lui devinrent soudain aussi noirs que la nuit et il regarda son ombre déchiqueter le monstre qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Chandler. Quelque hurlement inhumain de douleurs plus tard, le monstre n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et Sebastian porta Chandler qui s'était évanouit. Il sortit de la forêt avec le corps du blond dans ses bras, ignorant qu'une dizaine d'autres créatures de la même espèce que celle qu'il venait d'assassiner, avait été témoins de cet horrible spectacle.

* * *

Sam entra difficilement sa clé dans la serrure de la porte de son appartenant. Il entra quelque secondes plus tard non sans un grognement de douleurs. Il ferma brusquement la porte en jetant négligemment ses clés et sa veste qu'il avait eu du mal à enlever au sol. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains, sa main droite plaquée contre ses côtes droites recouvrant le tissu de son t-shirt qui les enveloppaient, taché de son sang. Une fois devant son miroir, il retira avec la plus énorme difficulté du monde son T-Shirt laissant apparaitre une longue et profonde coupure sur son torse.

« Pourquoi ça cicatrise pas !? » Grogna-t-il de douleur.

Il se contempla dans le miroir et fut horrifier par la vision qu'il avait de lui. Ses yeux habituellement bleu étaient encore jaunes et n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur couleur originel. Il grogna une nouvelle fois à cause de la douleur, et saisit dans un placard une petite boite rouge dans laquelle il y avait compresse, alcool et tout le nécessaire en cas de blessure. Il saisit une compresse qu'il imbiba d'alcool. Il respira un grand coup avant de la poser sur sa blesser. La douleur le fit une nouvelle fois grogner mais cette fois-ci un peu plus fort.

Lorsqu'il retira la compresse, sa blessure cicatrisa difficilement ne laissant plus qu'une trace un peu plus claire que sa peau et ses yeux redevinrent bleus, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. Il en été à présent sûr, cette homme qui vivait dans le manoir était ce qui avait poussé les membres de son clan à l'envoyer a Scott Hill.


	5. Livre 1 : Chapitre 4

**LIVRE 1: Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

« Oui ! » S'exclama doucement Beth quand elle réussit enfin à crocheter la serrure de la porte d'entrée de Jim.

Elle pénétra dans l'appartement en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Elle était déjà venu un nombre incalculable de fois dans le grand appartement de Jim depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et tous les deux avaient déjà fait beaucoup d'effraction ensemble dans d'autres maison, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de choses seule et en plus chez Jim. Beth était très inquiète aux sujets de l'absence de Jim. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'absenter deux jours sans même lui laisser un petit mot pour la prévenir. Non pas qu'il avait des engagements envers elle, non, mais elle était son amie et en générale il se déplaçait ensemble pour ce genre d'affaire et s'aidait mutuellement.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau du détective et commença à fouiller dans plusieurs dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Ça devait sûrement être les derniers dossiers sur lesquels ils travaillaient. La jeune femme en feuilleta quelque uns et se rendit compte qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui sur beaucoup d'entre eux. Sauf peut-être un seul. Il s'agissait d'un dossier concernant un très grand avocat du nom de Blaine Anderson. Il vivait aussi a Scott Hill a ce que pouvait lire la jeune femme mais il n'y avait rien de mentionné concernant une disparition ou bien un meurtre, en clair rien qui puisse intéresser Jim. Pourtant elle se rendit compte que tous les autres dossiers qu'il y avait sur le bureau contenaient des informations sur des criminels qui avaient échappé à la prison grâce à l'aide de ce fameux avocat. Beth en était sûr, Jim avait dû rendre une petite visite à cet homme, et il était sans doute la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. C'est donc par là qu'elle allait commencer ses recherches.

Elle sortit de l'appartement de son ami en prenant soin de tout remettre à sa place sauf le dossier de Blaine Anderson qu'elle emporta avec elle. Elle grimpa dans sa petite voiture bleue et se dirigea vers la demeure de l'avocat en espérant pouvoir retrouver son ami au plus vite.

* * *

Ce fut l'agressive lumière du jour qui éveilla Chandler ce matin-là. Ses paupières et son crâne étaient lourds. Un simple mouvement semblait lui demander un effort surhumain. Il enfouit sa tête sous la couverture qui la recouvrait et tenta de se tourner en enfonçant son crâne douloureux dans son oreiller. Il remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce qu'il portait et que les coussins du lit n'avaient pas la même odeur que d'habitude. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et constata qu'il portait exactement les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il repoussa ensuite la couverture pour voire que la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas la sienne. Elle était plus sobre. Chandler se trouvait dans un grand lit rond collé au mur. Devant lui se trouvait une grande armoire avec un gigantesque miroir et il put constater le pitoyable état dans lequel elle était.

Puis il se souvint. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar horrible mais cette fois-ci tout avaient été tellement plus réels ! Il entendait encore la voix de Sebastian qui lui disait de ne pas aller dans la forêt, que c'était dangereux. Il se souvenait avoir passer la journée dans son appartement enfermer dans son lit luttant contre son mal de crâne qui semblait s'être atténuer, mais rien de tout cela n'expliquait comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet endroit qui lui était inconnu en tout point.

Après quelque seconde de réflexion Chandler se leva en tentant de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Il marcha sur la pointes des pieds, après tout il ne savait pas où il était, il valait mieux être prudent, et il sortit par la seule porte qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Elle donnait sur un couloir dont le sol était recouvert d'un parquet lisse qui avait l'air grinçant pour le plus grand malheur du blond. Il observa les murs blancs et constata qu'il n'y avait pas de photos. En générale on accrochait toujours une ou deux photos de famille dans ce genre de couloirs, surtout quand les murs étaient blancs. De plus, cela aurai pu l'aider à deviner chez qui il pouvait bien se trouver. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit alors qu'il s'avançait vers couloir qui semblait donner sur une pièce plus grande, le salon sûrement. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir et sortit lentement sa tête pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver ça.

La pièce en question était double. Il y avait un grand salon lumineux et très moderne collé a une cuisine dans le même style, les deux séparé par ce qui semblait être un bar. Sur ce même bar se trouvait un ordinateur portable sur lequel pianotait un homme qu'il ne reconnut pas tout de suite. C'était Sebastian. Mais que faisait-il chez lui ? Il portait des lunettes noires et ses cheveux étaient un peu décoiffer mais ça lui allait plutôt bien. En réalité, quand Chandler prenait le temps de bien l'observer, Sebastian était vraiment beau, et la vision inédite de l'homme qui s'offrait à lui n'était vraiment pas déplaisante. Il tenait un stylo entre ses dents qu'il faisait bouger de haut en bas. Ce petit côté sérieux lui donnait un air… sexy.

A cette pensée, le blond se mit à rougir et se redressa restant caché derrière le mur, partagé entre l'idée de retourné dans la chambre et faire semblant de dormir et pénétré dans la pièce pour affronter Sebastian. Mais il était bien obligée de l'affronter, après tout il l'avait bien emmené ici et Chandler aurait bien aimé savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille pour qu'ils en arrivent à cette extrémité.

« Tu peux sortir Chandler, je ne vais pas te manger. » Ironisa la voix de Sebastian depuis l'autre pièce.

Là il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il sortit timidement de sa cachette pour tomber sur le sourire moqueur de Sebastian qui avait abandonné le stylo qu'il avait dans la bouche. Chandler se dirigea incertain vers le bar et s'assit sur un tabouret en face de Sebastian qui était en train de lui servir une tasse de café. Il saisit le mug que lui tendait le brun.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement avant d'en boire une gorger. « Comment… Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

« Quand on est poli Chandler on commence par dire bonjour. » Rétorqua Sebastian en buvant une gorgé de son propre café.

« Sébastian… »

« Vas-y essaies. Bon…jour. » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main pour l'encourager à l'imiter.

Chandler soupira d'agacement avant d'esquisser un sourire qui disait clairement « Je sens que je vais étrangler cet idiot. »

« Bonjour, Sebastian » Dit-il ensuite s'un ton joyeux absolument ridicule. « J'espère que tu as bien dormis. Maintenant dis-moi ce que je fiche chez toi ! » Dit-il en reprenant son ton habituel.

« Oh, tu ne te souviens pas » Demanda-t-il étonné.

Chandler le soupçonnait de feindre cet étonnement. Sebastian savait ce qui avait bien pu se produire et Chandler priait pour qu'il ne se soit pas mis dans l'embarras.

« Je me souviens simplement que j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible et que j'étais allongé dans mon lit. » Inutile de lui préciser qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, Sebastian n'avait pas besoins de savoir ça… « Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici, bon sang ! » S'impatienta le jeune homme.

Sebastian sourit en buvant une autre gorgé de son café. Il referma son ordinateur et le poussa sur le côté.

« Je suis allé au Café pour t'embêter un peu mais une fois là-bas j'ai appris que tu ne travaillais pas ni le jeudi ni le week-end. » la blond arqua un sourcil. En quoi son emploi du temps pouvait bien intéresser ce type ? « J'ai demandé à la fille qui te remplaçait où tu habitais et je suis venus te voir. Quand tu as ouverts la porte tu semblais complètement dans les vapes et tu es tombé dans les pommes. Alors je t'ais ramener chez moi. »

Chandler regardait Sebastian légèrement perplexe.

« C'est très gentil à toi de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir sur le pas de ma porte mais pourquoi tu m'as amené chez toi ? Tu aurais très bien pu me laisser chez moi sur le canapé, tu étais déjà sur place. »

« Figure-toi qu'on m'a bien élevé. Je ne rentre pas chez les gens sans y avoir été invité et je commence toujours par dire bonjours avant d'entamer une conversation avec quelqu'un qui viens de se lever. » Répondit-il en lavant sa tasse qu'il avait entièrement vidé.

Chandler s'apprêtait à répondre d'une de ces légendaire remarque sarcastique mais les vibrations de son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon l'en dissuada. Il le sorti pour lire un message de son supérieur l'informant de son retard. Il bondit de son siège en lâchant un juron ce qui fit beaucoup rire Sebastian.

« Je suis en retards ! Je suis très, très en retard ! » S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans la pièce où il s'était éveillé pour récupérer sa veste et enfiler ses chaussures.

Sebastian, quant à lui, il enfila tranquillement une veste de jogging et des baskets qui se trouvait non loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Dis-moi Chandler » Entendit l'intéresser depuis la chambre où il se trouvait. « Comment tu comptes te rendre au Téria Café alors que tu ne sais même pas où j'habite. »

Dieu que ce garçon pouvait être agaçant, encore plus quand il marquait un point. Au moins une chose était sûre, ils étaient restés à Scott Hill. Chandler avait aperçu la forêt par la fenêtre de la cuisine et elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il sortit de la chambre à cloche-pied, tentant d'enfiler sa seconde chaussures et trouva un Sebastian rieur appuyé contre le mur de la porte d'entrée, des clés à la main.

« Je t'emmène ? »

* * *

Kurt était assise à une table de l'Evil Eye et discutait joyeusement avec Sam. Ce dernier l'avait appelé dans la matinée pour lui demander s'il était libres pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner ensemble pour célébré leur retrouvaille. Kurt avait d'abord pensé lui dire que Chandler aussi vivait à Scott Hill et qu'ils auraient pu fêter leur retrouvailles tous les trois puisqu'ils allaient dans le même lycée, mais il n'en avait rien fait. Il s'était montré légèrement égoïste et avait décidé qu'elle profiterait seule de la présence du beau Sam jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne tombe sur Chandler, chose qui ne devrait plus tarder.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène a Scott Hill dis-moi ? » Demanda Kurt, son habituelle sourire dessiner sur le visage.

« Euh… Le boulot. Oui c'est ça le travail. »

« Ah et tu boss dans quoi. »

Sam prit quelque secondes pour réfléchir ce que Kurt trouva étrange. Avait-on réellement besoins de réfléchir pour dire quel était le moyen que l'on avait choisi pour gagner sa vie.

« Je m'occupes des espèces protégé. On m'a envoyé ici pour m'assurer que personne ne viennes perturber le mode de vie d'une espèce protégé qui se trouves dans la forêt de Scott Hill. »

« Il y a ça Scott Hill ? » Demanda Kurt surprise. « Quelle genres d'animaux est-ce-que c'est ? »

Sam hésita une seconde fois mais finit tout de même pas répondre.

« Des loups. »

Kurt ouvrit la bouche clairement surpris mais aussi excité comme un enfant.

« Il y a vraiment des loup à Scott Hill ? Mais je ne savais pas ! Ils ne sont pas dangereux au moins ? »

« Si tu ne les as jamais vu c'est qu'il ne sorte jamais de la forêt, donc ils ne sont pas vraiment dangereux tant que tu ne t'y aventure pas. »

« Oui mais la forêt reste un lieu où beaucoup de gens se promènent et si un loup les attaques tu seras en partie responsable parce qu'ils sont sous ta responsabilité et que personnes n'auras été prévenus. »

« C'est pour ça que dès demain la forêt sera interdites d'accès jusqu'à ce qu'on les ais transporté dans une réserves naturelle. » Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au visage enfantin de Kurt. « Pourquoi est-ce-que ça te réjouis autant ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas ça existant toi de vivres dans une villes où il y a des loups à deux pas d'ici ! On se croirait dans un livre fantastiques. »

Sam regardait Kurt en train de parler avec un sourire et un regard rêveur. Il n'avait absolument pas changé depuis leurs années lycée. Toujours ce même regard emplis de joie et toujours ce même rire malgré toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé. Cette transparence dans ses yeux d'un bleu pure qui révélait toutes ses choses qui tourmentaient où bien qui faisait sourire le jeune homme. Toujours ce même rire cristallins qui donnait du baume au cœur à n'importe qui qui l'entendait. Et enfin, toujours cette façon de ressentir chaque émotion pleinement et de profiter des choses simples que la vie pouvait lui apporter.

Pour Sam, Kurt n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un fragile petit enfant qu'on avait laissé seul dans un monde bien trop cruelle pour lui. Que pouvait-on faire d'autres à part vouloir le protéger pour toujours lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la première fois ? Sam voulait protéger Kurt pour toujours. Il l'avait voulu à la secondes où il l'avait rencontré au lycée. Il était tombé amoureux de Kurt il y a plus de cinq ans, et depuis ce jour pas une seule fois il n'avait cessé de penser à lui.

« Quoi ? » Fit la douce voix du jeune homme.

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce-que tu me regarde comme ça ? » Demanda-il un peu gêner. « J'ai quelque chose sur le visage. »

« Non. » Sourit Sam. « Non ton visage est parfait. »

Kurt ne sut pas quoi répondre à ce que venait de lui dire Sam. Ce dernier vit au visage légèrement rouge de son interlocuteur et à sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte qu'il avait pensé un peu trop haut.

« Enfin je veux dire, tu n'as rien sur ton visage… » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Mis à part ce petit incident qui n'en été pas vraiment un, Kurt et Sam passèrent un bon moment ensemble, l'un tombant un peu plus amoureux de l'autres, et l'autres se rappelant les choses qu'ils avaient vécu avec son premier amour de lycéen.

* * *

Blaine ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une telle chose lorsqu'il s'éveilla un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce jour-là. Il était midi passé quand une sensation étrange l'avait éveillé. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit. Comme si on était en train de lui voler quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il s'habilla encore plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et sortit de son manoir avant de grimper dans sa voiture et de foncer dans le centre-ville de Scott Hill. Il ne savait absolument pas où il allait mais pourtant il savait quelle direction il devait prendre. Il roulait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait dû manquant à plusieurs reprise l'accident du siècle.

Il fut surpris quand il constata qu'il était devant l'Evil Eye. Il aurait voulu entrer dans le restaurant pour voir ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici mais son instinct lui disait d'attendre dans la voiture. Il bouillonnait intérieurement de rage et le fait de ne pas savoir quelle était la cause cette colère le rendrait encore plus furieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'il vit sortir du restaurant le mit dans une telle fureur que ses yeux en devinrent noirs.

C'était l'ange qui sortait du petit restaurant, riant aux éclats. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme blond et lui aussi riait. L'ange s'était retourné pour faire face à l'homme toujours en riant jusqu'à ce qu'un silence s'installe entre eux. Il posa son poing sur le torse de son interlocuteur en penchant la tête sur le côté pour dire des mots que Blaine n'entendit pas, trop en colère pour pouvoir les écouter. L'homme lui répondit en se rapprochant un peu plus de son ange et ce dernier se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de son interlocuteur et l'enlacer. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille gu jeune homme, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui tout en souriant. L'ange s'écarta ensuite un peu de l'homme tout en posant une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son torse. Il déposa un doux baiser sur l'autre joue de l'homme et à cet instant les yeux de Blaine devinrent encore plus noirs qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, si noir qu'on auraient cru qu'il avaient disparu. L'ange caressa la joue de l'homme avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en aller. L'homme quant à lui le regarda s'en aller en souriant bêtement et effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts, là où l'ange l'avait embrassé.

Lorsque l'ange disparu du champ de vision de Blaine, il démarra sa voiture en faisant vrombir le moteur et se mit à rouler très vite, laissant son ombre éclater les vitres de toutes les autres voitures garés dans la rue sous le coup de sa fureur. Il roula toujours sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de se défouler. Il allait tuer cet homme c'était certain. Personne a part lui n'avait le droit de toucher, non de regarder, son ange de cette manière ! Personne ! Il lui appartenait et il ne pouvait cautionner un tel écart de comportement. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de son ange. Non l'ange était bien trop pur pour être fautif. Le pauvre ne savait pas encore qu'il appartenait déjà à quelqu'un. Blaine comprit à cet instant qu'il devait a tout prit le revendiquer comme sien avant que l'ange ne s'attache trop à quelqu'un d'autres que lui et ne sois triste de devoir s'en séparer. Evidemment, Blaine ne pouvait tout bonnement pas laisser son ange à quelqu'un d'autres.

Cette petite réflexion le détendit un peu, mais il avait toujours besoins de se défouler. De faire un peu de mal autour de lui pour évacuer ce trop-plein de colère et de pouvoir qu'il avait emmagasiné. Il décida de rentrer au manoir pour réfléchir à une possibilité de défoulement dans son bureau. Possibilité qui ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez d'elle même… Beth Morgan était en route pour venir lui rendre une petite visite.

* * *

Sebastian sortait de la douche lorsqu'il reçut un appel téléphonique. Le numéro était celui d'une des nombreuses entreprises dont il était actionnaires et il lui semblait qu'il était le principal actionnaire de celle-ci. Il ne se fit pas prier avant de décrocher.

« Oui allo ? »

« Allo, Monsieur Smythe? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Ici Melinda Conors, la directrice de B&M »

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Conors. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais un homme à appeler à l'agence ce matin et nous à demander des informations sur vous. Bien évidemment nous ne lui avons rien dit mais j'ai jugé nécessaire de vous en faire part. »

« Oui, je comprends. Il a dit comment il s'appelait ? »

« Oui, c'est un certain Jacob Williams, mais je doutes qu'il nous ais donner son vrai nom. »

Sebastian réfléchit quelque secondes. Le nom de cet homme lui disait quelque chose.

« Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenus, je vous laisse j'ai du travail. » Puis il raccrocha sans se préoccuper de ce que la jeune femme voulait rajouter.

Il se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable. Jacob Williams. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu se prénom quelque part. Il fouina un peu partout dans son ordinateur pour essayer d'avoir une piste, et il en trouva une. Dans son historique, sur le rachat des actions de B&M, il trouva presqu'immédiatement le nom de l'homme. Il était son principal concurrent sur le rachat de ses actions. En réalité il l'avait été sur beaucoup d'autres entreprises mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait que ce type voulait en apprendre plus sur lui. En temps normale, il aurait fait des recherches sur cet homme pour savoir à qui il avait à faire, mais si vraiment il en avait après lui, alors Sebastian l'attendrait de pied ferme. Il ne voyait pas vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter. Il était bien plus puissant que lui sur le plan financier et sur le plan physique. Tout le monde était inférieur à lui sur le plan physique, sauf peut-être Blaine. Blaine, c'était une autre histoire.

Sebastian savait un bon nombre de choses que Blaine ignorait et il aurait dû les lui révéler plus tôt, mais il préférait attendre. Les lui dire maintenant n'était pas réellement une bonne idée. Il devait se rendre compte lui-même qu'il était diffèrent et comprendre tout seul que la seul personne qui était apte à lui apprendre le plus de choses sur lui-même, c'était Sebastian. Il était d'ailleurs sûr que Blaine avait compris qu'il était supérieur à la race humaine et ce depuis longtemps. Sebastian l'avait toujours surveillé. Du jour de sa naissance jusqu'à maintenant. Toujours dans l'ombres, toujours caché, toujours discrets. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne indépendant et qu'il ne s'installe a Scott Hill. C'est précisément là qu'il avait établis un contact avec Blaine. Ce n'était pas un hasard si Blaine et lui s'était retrouvé dans cette ville. Personne ne se trouvait a Scott Hill par hasard. Un bon nombre de choses se réunissait peu à peu ici. Scott Hill n'était qu'un échiquier où les habitants servaient de pions. Certains étaient plus importants que d'autres, mais le seul vrai maître de la ville restait caché.

Sebastian non plus n'était pas là pour rien. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un pion et qu'il devait simplement attendre que le roi lui dise quoi faire. Seulement maintenant la donne avait changé. Sebastian avait commis une erreur qui allait regretter amèrement, il le savait. Il avait fait entrer Chandler dans la partie.

* * *

Assis dans son bureau, Blaine tentait en vain de calmer ses nerfs. Même aller voir Jim et le titiller un peu ne lui semblait pas être un bon moyens pour lui changer l'idée. Jim Sanders le vampire…

Blaine n'avait pas pensée au fait que garder un vampire dans son sous-sol sans avoir prévu quelque chose pour le nourrir aurait pu être problématique. Pour le vampire en questions du moins. Il était passé le voir quelque fois la veille, curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler un vampire en cage affamé et il n'avait pas du tout été déçu du résultat. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et n'arrivait pas à redevenir normal, l'odeur de putréfaction dans la petite pièce devenait de jour en jour de plus en plus forte. Ses canines étaient constamment sorties et sa respiration était haletante. Mais malgré sa il tentait toujours de faire bonnes figure. Chaque fois que Blaine venait le voir il lui disait qu'il avait encore de l'énergie à revendre et que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il allait se débarrasser de lui. Ce à quoi Blaine répondait par un sourire triomphant avant de s'en aller et de le laisser pourrir dans son sous-sol. Mais l'odeur de putréfaction ne semblait pas atteindre Kate. Lui pouvait la sentir jusque sa chambre au premier étage mais elle ne semblait pas la sentir. Peut-être que les humains ne sentait pas ces choses-là, l'odeur des vampires...

Il venait tout juste de raccrocher le téléphone alors qu'il avait une conversation avec Sanchez quand Kate frappa avant d'entrée dans son bureau.

« Monsieur ? Une journaliste du nom de Beth Morgan voudrait vous voir. Dois-je la faire entrer ? »

Une journaliste ? Que pourrait-elle bien lui vouloir ?

« Que me veut-elle au juste ? »

« Elle dit qu'elle voudrait vous parler d'un certain Jim Sanders. »

A l'entente de ce nom Blaine ne put que sourire. Il se remémora ensuite la petite conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sebastian l'autre jour au Téria Café. C'était donc elle la fameuse journaliste avec qui le vampire s'était acoquiné. Il devait sûrement beaucoup tenir à elle. Savait-elle ce qu'il était vraiment ?

« Faites- la entrer. » Dit-il en un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

Quelque minute plus tard, une jeune femme blonde pénétra dans son bureau. Il se leva pour l'accueillir tandis que Kate prenait congés. La journaliste non plus ne semblait pas avoir senti l'odeur de putréfaction.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » Dit Blaine en faisant la même chose suivi de la blonde.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion Monsieur Anderson mais je voudrais vous parler de Jim Sanders. »

« C'est la journaliste où l'amie de Jim qui veux m'en parler ? » Demanda-t-il notant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

« Je sais qu'il enquêtait sur vous et sur quelque affaire sur lesquelles vous travaillez. » Dit-elle en éludant la question. « Je voulais savoir s'il était venu vous voir et ce qu'il vous a dit. »

Blaine aurait pu refuser de répondre à ses questions, mais en venant ici cette jeune femme lui avait offert un point de pression sur Jim qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas négligé. Enfin, Blaine avait trouvé un bon moyen de se défouler après ce qu'il avait vu ce midi.

« Nous nous somme vu à plusieurs reprise oui. Nous avons simplement discuté de quelques-unes des affaires sur lesquelles je travaillais. Je dois avouer que je l'ai trouvé… particulier»

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je pourrais le définir. Vous qui le connaissez mieux que moi, vous ne lui avait jamais trouvé un petit quelque choses en plus que les autres n'ont pas, quelque chose de… surnaturel. »

Blaine adorait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. La jeune femme avait la bouche entre-ouverte et de la panique mélangé à de la surprise pouvait se lire dans son regard. Surprise de voir que Blaine avait su voir ce petit quelque chose et paniqué a l'idée qu'il puisse en comprendre la signification. Donc elle savait, c'était une certitude à présent.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parlez… » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Blaine sourit et se leva.

« Veuillez m'excuser j'ai un petit coup de fil à passer je reviens dans une petite seconde. Ne bougez pas je ne serais pas long. »

Blaine sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le sous-sol en prenant bien soins de refermer toutes les portes derrière lui. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce où se trouvait Jim, et a la seconde où la porte se referma, Jim bondit de nulle part sur lui, mais Blaine le repoussa violemment contre le mur d'en face d'un seul regard sombre.

« Alors on en est déjà au moment où tu ne peux plus contrôler tes pulsions… intéressant. » Dit-il en s'adossant contre la porte.

« Tires-toi ! »

« Ah mais ce n'est pas très gentil de parler comme ça a ton seul visiteur. J'ai une question à te poser. Si tu ne t'abreuve pas de sang qu'est-ce-qu'il peut t'arriver ? »

Jim émit un rire et détourna son regard rouge sang signe qu'il ne comptait pas lui répondre.

« Tu ferais mieux de répondre à ma question. Crois-moi tu le regretterais si tu ne le faisais pas et jusqu'ici je ne t'ai jamais déçu. »

Jim ne voulait apparemment pas s'attirer un peu plus les foudres de Blaine puisqu'il riva de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Je vais me désécher lentement et peu a peu me momifier, mais rassure-toi je resterais en vie. Un vampire ne peut pas mourir de faim, il peut seulement en souffrir. » Peina-t-il à répondre.

« Ah je vois. On ne peut laisser une telle chose se produire, n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il méfiant.

« Vois-tu, Jim, » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'intéresser jusqu'à s'accroupir devant lui. « Je me suis dit que personnes ne méritait ce que je te fais subir, même pas toi. Alors dans mon infinie bonté je t'ai apporté quelque chose à manger. »

« Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? »

« En réalité c'est elle qui et venue toutes seule mais je prends la décision de te l'amener où non et puisque visiblement tu ne te contrôle pas, ça va être très drôle. »

« Blaine ne fait pas ça ! »

« Oh alors tu rechigne à tuer un être humain ? »

« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Alors tu vas en devenir un. Et quand je te laisserais sortir d'ici une fois que tu te seras repais du sang de cette humaine tu me haïras encore plus que tu ne me haïe maintenant. A tel point que tu voudras me tuer même si tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi, Jim. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que j'en finirais avec toi. Te tuer maintenant alors que tu n'es même pas capable de tenir debout n'a aucun intérêt. »

«Qu'est-ce- que tu… »

« Beth Morgan. Que représente-t-elle pour toi ? »

Les yeux rouges de Jim s'écarquillèrent et un éclair de paniques les traversa.

« Non. Non pas elle ! »

« J'en déduis donc qu'elle t'est très précieuse. C'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais. Finalement je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer. Te laisser vivre avec la douleur d'avoir perdu celle que tu aimes est encore plus satisfaisant que ta mort. »

« Ne fait pas ça ! »

« La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de menacer des personnes dont tu ne mesure même pas la puissance. » Dit-il en se relevant et en sortant de la pièce.

« Ne l'amène pas ici ! Blaine ne l'amène pas ici ! » Hurla-t-il a plein poumons tandis que Blaine refermait lentement la porte derrière lui, ne dissimulant pas un sourire mauvais et terrifiant.

Voilà ce que récoltait son entourage lorsque son ange avait des écarts de comportement…


	6. Livre 1 : Chapitre 5

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lorsque Blaine remonta du sous-sol, et ouvrit la porte qui le mènerait à l'entrée de son manoir, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la jeune journaliste debout dans l'entrée, immobile face à la porte d'entrée. Lens se dirigea vers elle, son sourire arrogant revenant vite sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle Morgan. Justement je…

Mais Blaine ne finirait jamais sa phrase. Il fut coupé par un grognement animal qui venait tout droit de la porte d'entrée. A la seconde où il l'avait entendu, il tourna lentement le regard vers la grande porte en bois qui était à présent ouverte laissant non seulement entrée la fraicheur de la nuit, mais aussi une vision des plus terrifiantes pour n'importe quel humain. Un loup se tenait là. Il était grand, plus grand qu'un loup de taille normale. Sa fourrure était d'un jaune très foncé, presque orange, ses yeux étaient jaune cendré, et ses crocs avaient l'air aussi tranchant que des lames de rasoir. Il se tenait sur ses quatre pâtes, une expression dangereuse sur le visage, et les oreilles baisser, comme si il s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus pour leur arracher la gorge. Cette créature était terrifiante.

Mais Blaine n'avait pas peur. Il se posta devant la jeune journaliste, face à la créature. Ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que le charbon tandis que le loup renforçait son air menaçant en observant Blaine devenir lui aussi plus oppressant. Mais alors qu'il le fixait, l'odeur où plutôt l'aura que dégageait le loup ne lui était pas inconnue. Fouillant un peu dans sa mémoire, Blaine ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à deviner qui il était. Ce loup n'était nul autre que son intrus. Celui qui l'observait dans la forêt sans se douter que des deux, ce n'était pas lui le grand méchant loup.

Mais que cherchait-il au juste ? D'abord il s'amuser à jouer les Stalker dans la forêt et ensuite il osait faire intrusion dans l'antre du mal incarner. Les animaux n'avait-il donc aucune conscience de ce qu'était le danger.

- On va mourir… Murmura la jeune journaliste derrière lui.

Il en avait presque oublié sa présence. C'est alors qu'il eut une idée. Sans se retourner et toujours en fixant le loup qui à tout moment pouvait leur sauter dessus, Blaine fit décoller doucement son ombre du sol en posant discrètement une main sur le ventre de la jeune femme. L'ombre se faufila sous la porte du sous-sol avant de se glisser sur le verrou de celle qui enfermait le vampire. Doucement, le verrou sauta et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Jim surpris de voir que Blaine avait fait l'erreur de laisser sa porte ouverte. Sans prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, il sortit de sa prison.

De la main qu'il avait posée sur la jeune femme, Blaine matérialisa un peu de son pouvoir pour pouvoir infecter la jeune femme. Quelques secondes plus tard, les paupières de la journaliste se firent plus lourde et elle s'écroula, rattraper de justesse par l'ombre de Blaine qui était revenue vers son maître. A cet instant précis, le loup bondit sur Blaine, mais n'atteignit pas sa cible. Il se heurta a quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, d'autres que son objectif premier.

Lorsque Jim heurta le sol après s'être fait attaquée par ce qu'il constata être un loup, son instinct de vampire et cette soif qu'auparavant il n'avait jamais sentie le poussèrent à bondir à son tour sur le loup. Il le bloqua au sol et planta ses crocs dans le col de la bête. Il n'eut le temps d'en boire qu'une gorgée, la créature étant assez forte pour se dégager et prendre la fuite en hurlant à la lune.

Jim se releva et fut surpris de sentir encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa peau avait retrouvé sa couleur originel tout comme ses yeux. Ses crocs étaient revenus de simples canines et il arrivait à respirer normalement. Il se tourna vers Blaine qui observait la scène les sourcils froncés et derrière lequel se trouvait un halo noir difforme sur lequel reposait Beth.

- Que lui as-tu fait !? S'exclama-t-il.

- Je lui ai effacé la mémoire et je t'ai donné une chance de… survivre, répondit Lens.

- Pourquoi !?

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de sa question. Comme il l'a trouvait mélodieuse.

- Parce qu'un jour viendra où j'aurais sûrement besoin d'un vampire. Ce jour-là j'aurais besoin que tu répondes présent à mon appel.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter d'être ton pantin !

Alors que les yeux de Blaine redevinrent en une fraction de seconde aussi noir que la nuit, la jeune blonde se retrouva propulser à travers la pièce, rattraper de justesse par le vampire qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses reflexe.

- Tu ignores tout de la créature que je suis. Pour effacer sa mémoire j'ai dû l'infecter en lui injectant un peu de mon pouvoir.

Alors qu'il disait ses mots, Beth se mit à gémir dans son sommeil, comme si elle souffrait. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, renforçant l'expression de douleur qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Il ne me suffit que d'une seule pensée pour la rayer de la carte. Si tu tiens à elle, tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis et tu feras en sorte d'être à ma disposition. C'est clair ?

- Je pensais être quelque chose de monstrueux. Mais tu l'es tellement plus que moi… Dit-il en serrant Beth contre lui pour tenter d'apaiser sa souffrance.

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Se contenta-t-il de dire en stoppant les souffrances de la blonde. Maintenant je te conseille de te tirer et très vite.

Jim se redressa en tenant Beth dans ses bras avant de s'en aller à travers la forêt. En les regardant quitter son grand manoir, Blaine se demandait une chose : comment Jim avait-il pu se remettre de cette soif aussi vite et en ayant ingérer aussi peu de sang de ce loup ?

Ce loup… Blaine ne le trouvait pas commun aux autres. Il avait quelque chose de diffèrent. Et pour sa plus grande désapprobation, l'odeur du loup avait une légère effluve de celle de son ange…

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle travaillait au Téria Café, Chandler Kiehl s'ennuyait. Chaque personnes venaient chaque jours a la même heure, commandait exactement les même choses et discutaient des même choses avec les même personnes. Il en avait toujours était ainsi mais c'était la première fois que Chandler trouvait cette situation ennuyeuse. En réalité, la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il s'ennuyer, c'était que Sebastian n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez dans le café. Le reconnaitre lui écorcher la langue, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt drôle et qu'il n'était pas dénué d'intérêt. Il sourit a cette pensée.

- Un café s'il vous plait, dit-une voix masculine qui le tira de rêverie.

Chandler leva vite son regard sur le nouvel arrivant et ne put que constater que la monotonie qui commençait à l'ennuyer venait brusquement de disparaitre. C'était la première fois que cet homme mettait les pieds au Téria Café. Il était plutôt grand et avait de courts cheveux bruns. Il avait l'air agacé. Chandler s'empressa de remplir une tasse de café qu'il lui tendit.

- Merci, répondit l'homme, un air toujours blasé sur le visage.

Chandler était tenté de lui demander quel était son problème, étant quelqu'un qui aimait bien se mêler de la vie des autres, mais le tintement de la cloche signifiant que quelqu'un rentrait dans le café attira son attention. Un Sebastian, élégant, souriant et très séduisant fit son entrée dans le Café ce qui ravi Chandler qui n'en montra rien bien évidemment.

- Bonjour Chandler ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu niaiseux, comme s'il s'adressait à un bébé, en s'asseyant sur le tabouret aux côtés de l'homme qui s'était mis a pianoté sur son téléphone portable.

- Ton enthousiasme me fatigue déjà… Répondit Chandler en feignant un air désespéré a la vue du beau Sebastian.

- Tu n'arrives vraiment pas à dire bonjour ou bien ce sont les formules de politesse en générale qui te pose problème ?

- Tu sais lire dans les pensées, à toi de me le dire, rétorqua la brune en s'appuyant sur le bar. Je te sers quelque chose ?

- Un Café, s'il-te-plait, répondit le châtain en insistant bien sur sa formule de politesse ce qui fit sourire son interlocutrice.

Chandler tendit un mug remplis de ce liquide noir que la majorité des américains semblait apprécié à Sebastian.

- Merci, Chandler Kiehl, dit Sebastian en arborant un sourire narquois.

- De rien, Sebastian Smythe, répondit la jeune femme en insistant sur le « De rien ».

A l'entente de ce prénom, l'homme se trouvant aux côtés de Sebastian releva brusquement la tête avant de la tourner vers l'intéresser ce qui intrigua la brune. L'homme détourna tout aussi vite son regard en fronçant les sourcils. Il sortit quelque billet de sa poche avant de les poser sur le bar et de s'en aller, ce qui surprit Chandler ainsi que Sebastian.

- Tu le connais ? Demanda Chandler.

- Non…Répondit Sebastian en suivant l'homme du regard. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, quand j'ai dit ton nom il avait l'air…. Surpris.

- Vraiment ?

Chandler se contenta de hocher la tête pour toute réponse. Il observait les yeux de Sebastian se poser sur son café avant de se plisser. Il réfléchissait à dieu seul sait quoi mais Chandler aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qui occupait ses pensées. Il se leva ensuite en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mets le café sur ma note, je te payerais lundi ! » Lança-t-il avant de sortir du café.

C'était la première fois que Chandler voyait ça. Quelqu'un qui allait payer pour un café qu'il n'avait même pas touché. Mais bizarrement, cela ne l'étonna pas. Il s'agissait de Sebastian après tout et on ne pouvait pas dire que cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Mais qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui s'était brusquement enfui du Café ? Connaissait-il Sebastian ? Il en avait tout l'air. Sebastian, lui en revanche, ne semblait savoir le moins du monde qui était l'inconnu. Chandler le soupçonnait tout de même d'avoir sa petite idée. Il ne serait pas parti aussi précipitamment si ça avait été le cas. Tant de mystère planant au-dessus d'un seul homme…

* * *

Kurt détestait être la seule de tous ses amis à n'avoir rien à faire durant ses jours de cogner. Chandler avait son boulot au Téria Café, Mary était coincé chez elle à cause d'un baby-sitting de dernière minute, le fils d'une amie avait-elle dit, et Sam avait simplement dit qu'il n'était pas disponible aujourd'hui. Kurt devait bien reconnaître que Sam avait été bizarre au téléphone lorsqu'elle avait appelé pour savoir s'il était libre. Il avait l'air… tendu.

Sam… Kurt avait vraiment envie de le voir… Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Il se leva de son lit sur lequel il s'était affalé, enfila ses chaussures, sa veste et sorti de son appartement. Après tout, même si Chandler travaillait, il avait bien le droit de se rendre au Téria Café pour discuter avec son ami en buvant un bon chocolat chaud. Il descendit les marches de son immeuble et se dirigea vers le Café. Du moins c'était son but premier mais lorsqu'il sortit du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble il se heurta quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ce fut ce quelqu'un d'ailleurs qui réussit à le rattraper de justesse par la main avant qu'il ne tombe à terre. Il fut ensuite tiré en avant pour atterrir sur ses pieds.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme vraiment très séduisant dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Kurt ne chercha pas plus longtemps à se rappeler où il avait bien pu rencontré cette homme et s'empressa de se confondre en excuses.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolé, je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais pardon…

- Il n'y a pas de mal, rassurez-vous, répondit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur.

Kurt le regarda encore plus attentivement, il était réellement sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Ces boucles brunes et ce regard mordoré ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Excusez-moi mais, ne nous serions-nous pas déjà rencontrés ? Votre visage m'est familier, demanda-t-il incertain.

- Non, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu, répondit l'homme.

Kurt perdit son regard un instant dans celui de cet inconnu avant de recouvrer ses esprits.

- Euh…il faut que j'y aille. Encore désolé, lança-t-il en s'éloignant de son inconnu.

- Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il était assez loin, que celui-ci répondit :

- Ce n'est rien, mon ange…

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Beth mit un peu de temps avant de réaliser qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. En vérité, elle ne trouvait pas dans une chambre, mais plutôt dans un salon étant donné qu'elle se trouvait allongé dans un canapé. Elle reconnut cette pièce comme étant celle de l'appartement de Jim.

- Jim ! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

Aussi vite qu'elle s'était relevé, deux main se posèrent sur ses épaule et Jim apparut aussi vite que l'éclaire en face d'elle pour la rassurer.

- Chut, Beth. Calmes-toi je suis là tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lorsque Beth aperçu Jim, elle nu put s'empêcher de souffler un grand coup tant le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant devant elle était grand.

- Mais où étais-tu passé enfin !? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Je sais, je suis désolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais ici ? Comment suis-je arrivé chez toi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Tu es sûr que tu vas biens ? Demanda-t-elle devant soudainement incertaine.

- Beth, calme-toi. Tout va bien arrête de t'inquiéter, je vais bien. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- Je me souviens être allé chez cet avocat, comment s'appelle-t- il déjà ?

- Blaine Anderson.

- Oui, voilà. Je savais que tu enquêtais sur lui et comme tu avais totalement disparu sans donner de nouvelle je me suis dit qu'il savait peut-être ou te trouver. On était dans son bureau en train de discuter quand il s'est levé soit disant pour prendre un appel. Il m'a demandé de l'attendre et puis… plus rien. Jim, où étais-tu passé ?

Jim baissa les yeux. Devait-il vraiment tout lui dire ? Avait-elle vraiment besoins de savoir qu'il avait vécus les soixante-douze heures les plus horrible de toutes son existence pourtant bien remplie et qu'il avait bien faillit la tuer malgré lui ? Non. Elle avait simplement besoin qu'on la protège. Elle avait simplement besoin de penser qu'elle était en sécurité, parce que Jim était là.

- Beth, je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te prévenir que je m'absenterais pendant un moment. Quand je suis retourné chez Anderson hier soir pour venir chercher des documents qui m'intéressait, je t'ai trouvé chez lui, évanouit dans son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que je faisais _évanouit_ dans son bureau

- La fatigue je pense.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu t'en allais ? D'ailleurs tu es allé où ? Je te signale que j'étais très inquiète, et le fait que tu sois un vampire ne te dispense pas de prévenir tes proches quand tu t'en va. Même Jacob ne semblait pas être au courant de l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

Jim esquissa un sourire

- Peu importe où j'étais, le principal c'est que je sois la maintenant, non ?

Beth lui rendit son sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Non, Beth n'avait pas besoin de savoir.

* * *

- Monsieur ? Un certain Samuel Evans est à la porte et désirerais vous parler. Il dit que c'est important.

Blaine détourna de son ordinateur son regard intrigué qu'il posa sur sa jeune domestique qui avait, elle, le regard rivé au sol. Qui pouvait bien être ce Samuel Evans ?

- Faites-le entrer, dit-il tout de même.

Quelque seconde plus tard, un homme pénétra dans le bureau de Blaine, et le sang de ce dernier ne fit qu'un tour. C'était lui. C'était l'inconscient qui avait osé s'approcher de son ange. Il osait, en plus de cet affront, venir se présenter devant lui.

- Bonjour, monsieur Anderso,, dit-il d'un air légèrement arrogant qui mit Lens en condition de meurtre.

- Monsieur Evans. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite aussi surprenante soit-elle.

En disant ses mots, Blaine ne put que remarquer les très légères cicatrices que l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait au coup. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne laissa rien paraître de son étonnement aux yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Je suis venu vous informer que dans peu de temps, la forêt a côté de laquelle vous vivez sera bientôt interdite d'accès.

- Interdite d'accès ? Pourquoi ?

- Une espèce protéger a établi sa… « résidence » disons dans cette forêt. Ce sont des animaux très dangereux et malheureusement pour vous vous allez devoir quitter les lieux le temps que nous évacuons ces animaux.

- Quelle sorte d'animaux ?

- Des loups.

Blaine fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Des loups ? c'est étrange, je n'en ai jamais vu et pourtant je vis ici depui maintenant quelques années.

Blaine remarqua bien vite la façon dont les yeux de ce Samuel s'était plissé lorsqu'il avait dit ne jamais avoir vu de loups sortir de cette forêt.

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Evans, mais je crains ne pas pouvoir quitter mon domicile.

- Il va pourtant bien falloir. C'est un ordre municipal qui pourrait bien devenir une loi dans cette ville.

- Toutes les lois peuvent être contournées.

S'en suivit un long affrontement visuel dans lequel les deux hommes tentaient tous deux de s'entre tuer. Ce fut Sam qui mit fin à cet affrontement en esquissant un sourire que Blaine haïssait au plus haut point.

- Je ne vous dérange pas plus, Monsieur Anderon, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir du manoir.

Blaine le regarda s'en aller avec un regard mauvais. Décidément ce Samuel Evans ne plaisait pas du tout à Blaine. Son odeur, bien que mélangé à celle de son ange, ne lui était pas inconnu. Quant aux cicatrices qu'il avait au cou, Blaine les trouvaient très étranges. Elles étaient à peine visible pour un œil humains, mais Blaine, lui, les avaient bien remarqués. Que pouvait bien cacher cet homme ? Blaine avait d'abord eu dans l'idée de s'amuser à le cherché lui-même, puis il se souvint qu'il avait une carte intéressante dans son jeu qui pouvait s'en charger a sa place. Il avait un vampire détective dans sa manche, et il était tant qu'il utilise cet atout qui n'était pas négligeable.

* * *

Lorsque Sam sorti du manoir Anderson, il saisit son téléphone portable. Il y tapota quelques numéros avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Puck ? C'est moi. Anderson n'est pas un loup, ce n'est pas lui qu'on recherche.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Certain. En revanche il vaut mieux garder un œil sur lui. Il n'est pas humain.


	7. Livre 1 : Chapitre 6

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

- Sam !? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? S'étonna Chandler lorsqu'il vit le blond pénétré dans le Téria Café.

- Chandler ? Demanda-t-il incertain. C'est toi ?

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, viens là ! S'exclama-t-il en contournant le bar pour enlacer son vieil ami. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici !?

- Je vis et travaille ici je te signal ! Kurt ne m'avais pas dit que tu bossais dans ce café !

- Parce que Kurt est au courant que tu es là ?

- Oui, c'est même la première personne que j'ai vu en rentrant dans ce café il y a deux jours de cela déjà !

- Oh le petit cachotier il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !

- Ahem Ahem…

Nos deux jeunes adultes se retournèrent en direction de la personne qui semblait vouloir attirer leur attention. Ce n'était nul autre que le patron de Chandler qui rappelait celui-ci à l'ordre. Celui-ci adressa un regard similaire a celui d'un enfant que l'on gronde et fit signe a Sam d'avancer vers le bar. Chandler repris alors sa place derrière le bar et servit un café à son ami en regardant son patron repartir calmement.

- Ouh… ça n'a pas l'air de rigoler avec lui… Dit doucement Sam.

- Oh j'ai connu pire… Et puis il n'est pas si méchant que ça au fond, sourit Chandler. Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ici ? Demanda Chandler en tendant une tasse de café à Sam.

- Boulot, boulot, boulot… » Répondit celui-ci en saisissant son mug. Merci.

- Je trouve ça tout de même étrange que Kurt ne m'ai rien dit… Souligna le blond dans un ton plein de sous-entendu.

Chandler avait toujours su que son meilleur ami était amoureux de Sam au lycée et que celui-ci l'était de Kurt. Tous les trois avaient fait les 400 coups au lycée et Chandler avait tout de suite remarqué la complicité qui était né entre Sam et Kurt. Il n'avait jamais osé rien dire préférant les laisser révéler eux-mêmes leurs sentiments respectifs, mais malheureusement ils n'en avaient rien fait. En tout cas il n'était pas surpris de voir qu'après toutes ces années, Sam était toujours autant amoureux de Kurt. Il suffisait de voir sa réaction lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom. D'un côté, Chandler trouvait tout ceci très drôle.

- On connait tous les deux Kurt… Ce garçon n'a aucune logique !

- Oui bien sûr, aucune logique… répondit Chandler d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Quoi ? Demanda Sam en raillant.

- Mais rien, répondit Chandler en riant.

Chandler posa ses coudes sur le bar de façon à appuyer sa tête sur ses mains en souriant.

- Alors dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu deviens ? Quel est donc ce fameux travail qui ta fait revenir dans nos vie ?

- Je m'occupe des espèces en voie de disparition ou bien celle qui sont protégé et qui se trouve dans un milieu qui ne leur est pas adéquate.

- Rien que ça ! Dis donc, je n'en mène pas large moi avec mon job de serveur dans un café d'une vielle bourgade !

- Mais dis-moi, et ton livre tu l'as écris finalement ?

- Disons que beaucoup de choses se sont produite depuis le lycée mais ne t'inquiète pas j'y travail !

La petite discussion de nos deux jeunes amis fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Sam. Il regarda brièvement qui tentait de le joindre et raccrocha aussitôt. Il déposa quelque billet sur le comptoir et se leva.

- Je suis désolé Chandler mais il faut que je m'en aille, a plus !

- A bientôt !

Sam sortit du café, puis une fois dehors, il rappela son contact.

- Puck ?

- Sam, ou tu en es dans le secteur Scott Hill ?

- Au point mort. Je garde Anderson à l' œil mais ce n'est pas lui qu'on cherche.

- Laisse Anderson de côté, puisque ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse et concentre toi plutôt sur ta mission, on a déjà perdu beaucoup trop de temps et ce secteur commence à devenir trop dangereux.

- Je sais mais Anderson aussi a sa part de dangerosité. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il est mais ce n'est ni un humain, ni un vampire, ni un loup et encore moins ce qu'on traque !

- Très bien, puisque tu insistes, je t'envoie du renfort. Si tu veux garder un œil sur lui libre à toi, mais je veux que le boulot soit fait.

- Aucun problème envoie-moi qui tu veux.

- Je te tiens au courant.

Sur ses mots, Sam raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il grimpa à l'intérieur et roula en direction de la forêt, plus précisément non loin du manoir Anderson.

* * *

Jim Sanders se méfiait beaucoup plus de tout ce qui l'entourait depuis sa mésaventure avec Blaine. Cela faisait déjà deux jour qu'il était de nouveau en sécurité, et pourtant il ne cessait d'appréhender le moment où téléphone sonnerait et où Blaine allait de nouveau se manifester pour lui demander un service qu'il ne pourrait tout bonnement pas lui refuser. Mais en attendant ce moment fatidique, Jim se posait une question. Ce loup qu'il avait mordu la nuit où tout avait basculé pour lui, qu'avait-il de si spéciale pour qu'une seule gorgée et suffit à Jim pour se remettre d'aplomb après la famine à laquelle il avait été exposé ? Jim avait décidé d'enquêter sur tout ceci, et pour cela, il devait bien évidemment se rendre dans la forêt de Scott Hill. Il était sûr de reconnaître l'odeur de cette bête s'il la recroisait.

Voilà pourquoi Jim était actuellement au cœur de la forêt, désespérément en quête d'une odeur qui pourrait le mener au loup qu'il avait vu. Mais ce fut une autre odeur qui vint chatouiller ses narines. Une odeur de putréfaction.

_Un vampire ? _Pensa-t-il. _Non…_

Ce n'était définitivement pas un vampire. Cette odeur de putréfaction se rattaché plutôt à celle d'un homme, ou bien d'un animal. Jim était partagé. L'odeur des deux était mélangée. Y avait-il donc deux cadavres ? Sans plus se poser de question, Jim usa de sa vitesse surnaturel pour se diriger à l' endroit d'où provenait l'odeur. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant était la chose la plus répugnante qu'il ne lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il n'y avait pas deux cadavres, mais un seul. Ce n'était même pas un cadavre à proprement parler, c'était plutôt des morceaux de corps éparpiller un peu partout, pourrissant peu à peu. Jim ne put supporter une seconde de plus cette image écœurante qui s'offrait à lui. Il s'éloigna sans plus tarder et s'appuya contre un arbre en levant la tête vers le ciel dans l'espoir de capter un peu d'air frais et pure. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il aperçut une grotte dont la même odeur s'échappait à la différence que celle-ci était beaucoup moins forte. Il pénétra dans la grotte et ce qu'il y vit n'avait rien d'humain.

Il put difficilement distinguer une dizaine de silhouette très fine, roulé en boule sur le sol dont les bras étaient d'une longueur impressionnante. Leur respiration était bruyante et sifflante, comme si quelque chose les empêchait de respirer librement. Leur peau était grisâtre et pendaient a quelque endroits. Leurs yeux étaient fermés, Jim supposa donc qu'elles étaient en quelque sorte en train de dormir, quoi que ces créatures puissent être. Si Jim ne voyait pas leur thorax se levé et redescendre à mesure qu'elles respiraient, il aurait juré que toutes ces choses n'étaient rien d'autre que des cadavres de créature inconnues. Jim sortit son portable et prit rapidement une photo de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et sortit rapidement de la grotte pour retourner à sa voiture.

Une fois de retour à sa voiture, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer un coup de fil a une personne qui serait susceptible d'en savoir un peu plus sur ses choses étranges qu'il venait de voir, son portable se mit à vibrer. Ce numéro lui était inconnu, aussi il demeurait méfiant lorsqu'il décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Cette petite escapade dans la forêt se passe bien ? Raisonna la voix tant redouté de Blaine à travers le combiné.

Jim ne répondit pas tout de suite, légèrement surpris et anxieux. Cet appel qu'il avait redouté ces deux derniers jours venaient d'arriver.

- Et oui je suis au courant de tout. Ton odeur de cadavre empeste jusque mon manoir. Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour prendre de tes nouvelle tu le penses bien, reprit Blaine.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu e veux ?

- J'ai besoin de tes talents de détectives.

- Précise.

- Sam Evans, je veux un dossier complet sur lui, tout ce que tu pourras trouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tes engagement envers moi ne t'impliquent pas de savoir quels sont mes intérêt.

Une fois encore, Jim marqua un silence.

- Tu as une semaine, se contenta de répondre Blaine avant de raccroché.

Jim remit son téléphone dans sa poche et du se faire violence pour ne pas le briser en mille morceau. Sans plus attendre, il grimpa dans sa voiture et démarra pour retourner dans le centre-ville. Il fallait qu'il voie quelqu'un car, malgré l'appel improviste de Blaine, ces créatures l'intriguaient.

* * *

Lorsque Blaine vit l'ange revenir, il n'attendit pas la réponse de Jim avant de raccrocher et de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de Scott Hill, à observer son ange flâner dans les rayons. Il admirait chacun de ses gestes qu'il trouvait les plus gracieux du monde. En tout point, cet être était parfait. Il semblait pensif en face de tous ces livres poussiéreux. Il en saisit un et l'examina avant de délicatement le reposer à sa place. Comme si ce livre avait été l'objet le plus précieux de toute la bibliothèque. Avant de l'abandonner complètement, l'ange avait, d'un doigt, caresser le dos pour ensuite en détacher son regard pour le poser sur un autre.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son ange faire preuve d'autant de tendresse envers quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un objet. Comment avait-il pu vivre dans ce monde sans se rendre compte qu'il portait un être tel que Kurt. Un être si fragile, si doux, si tendre et si pur que son ange avait eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir survécu dans un monde aussi cruelle que celui-ci. Mais Blaine était résolu à ne plus le laisser sans une protection constante. Lentement, à pas de loup, Blaine s'approcha de son ange…

* * *

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un jour. Un seul jour pour profiter de ses « vacance » sans Hugo. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître Kurt n'aimait pas vraiment les semaines où Hugo s'absentait pour aller à New York. Certes, les premiers jours étaient reposant et il pouvait passer ces journée sous sa couette bien au chaud rouler en boule comme un chat et ronronner de plaisir face à toute cette détente, mais tout cela devenaient bien vite ennuyeux et Kurt n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Malheureusement pour lui, le Dimanche, très peu de boutique étaient ouverte dans Scott Hill. A vrai dire, aucune, mis à part le Téria Café mais Kurt avait envie d'autre chose aujourd'hui. Refusant de passer une journée de plus à flemmarder bien gentiment dans appartement, Kurt avait décidé de demander conseil à son ami Chandler qui lui avait clairement dit « Si pour une fois tu allais nourrir ton esprit en te rendant à la bibliothèque pour lire un peu ? Je t'assure, ça fait passer le temps ».

Voilà pourquoi Kurt se trouvait actuellement à la bibliothèque de Scott Hill, devant un étalage qui entreposait un tas de livre poussiéreux. Mais pas n'importe quel livre. Tous ces livres racontaient des histoires fantastiques sur des loups. Les loups… Depuis que Sam lui avait dit qu'il y en avait dans la forêt de Scott Hill, Kurt commençait à croire qu'il était dans une histoire du genre « Dracula » mais version loup-garou. Il saisit un livre qui avait attiré son attention et lu le résumé. L'histoire avait l'air un peu banale alors il le reposa bien vite en laissant trainer son doigt sur le dos. Il laissa son regard se balader sur les autres livres dans l'espoir que qu'un des titres puisse attirer son attention. Ce qui fut le cas. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'en attraper un, mais étant trop petit, il dû se tenir à l'étagère. Malheureusement, il perdit l'équilibre et recula brusquement pour ne pas tomber entrainant l'étagère avec lui. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui tomber dessus et l'aplatir, il ferma les yeux et se couvrit le visage dans l'appréhension du choc. Mais ne sentant rien venir, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. L'étagère n'était qu'a quelque millimètre de son visage, aussi il recula brusquement se heurtant contre un obstacle. Il vit devant lui une main qui semblait retenir l'étagère dont tous les livres s'étaient éparpiller sur le sol. Il se retourna pour faire face à son obstacle qui n'était autre qu'un torse d'homme. Il releva la tête, forcé de constater que son sauveur était un géant, pour tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

- Deuxième fois que je vous évite une chute mémorable, dit celui-ci d'un ton taquin.

Kurt ne répondit pas tout de suite, son cœur cognant trop fort contre sa poitrine pour qu'il puisse articuler ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il se surprit à se perdre dans les pierres précieuses mordorées qui servait d'iris à son interlocuteur. Il reprit bien vite ses esprits en secouant la tête.

- Oh pardon je suis vraiment désolé ! s'exclama-t-il en s'écartant tandis que l'homme remettait l'étagère en place. Je suis vraiment maladroit ! Se fustigea-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… répondit celui-ci en commençant à ramasser les livres qui s'était éparpillés par terre grâce aux magnifiques prouesses de Kurt.

- Oh non, laissez-moi faire ce n'est pas à vous de faire ça vous m'avez déjà bien aidé ! S'empressa de dire Kurt en s'accroupissant pour ramassez les livres qu'il avait fait tombé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.

Quelque secondes plus tard, tous les livres étaient revenus à leur place, et l'inconnus tandis le livre que Kurt avait désespérément tenté d'attraper à l'intéressé.

- Merci, lui dit-il en arborant un sourire désolé. Décidément on n'arrête pas de se croiser et à chaque fois je vous cause des problèmes. Désolé…

- C'est plutôt à vous que vous causez des problèmes, moi je trouve que je m'en tire plutôt pas mal.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça ?

- Ça fait deux fois que je vous évite un incident, maintenant j'ai le droit de savoir à qui je m'adresse, répondit l'inconnu en arborant un sourire charmeur.

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de rougir en souriant timidement.

- Kurt Hummel, finit-il par répondre en lui tendant une main que l'inconnu saisit avec délicatesse.

- Blaine Anderson, répondit-il.

Kurt répondit par un sourire. Il était plutôt séduisant. Même très séduisant. Il avait ce petit côté sombre, mystérieux et protecteur qui faisait craquer Kurt. Et cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder était pour Kurt quelque chose d'inédit. Il se sentait étrangement précieux… Blaine lâcha sa main un peu trop vite à son goût pour la poser sur son livre en fronçant le sourcil.

- Le livre secret des loups garou ? Interrogea-t-il en lisant le titre du livre.

- Oui… euh…. Je… j'aime bien la littérature fantastique.

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous avez trouvez de plus au loup garou qu'aux autres créatures fantastique comme le vampire par exemple ?

- Le vampire ? Répondit Kurt en souriant comme il en avait l'habitude. C'est un peu cliché non ?

- Le loup-garou aussi, répondit Blaine.

- Oui mais eux au moins ils ont le mérite d'être vivant.

- Vous êtes un fervent défenseur de la cause des loups garou à ce que je vois.

- Et vous de celle des vampires, répondit Kurt en gloussant.

Blaine se pencha légèrement vers Kurt et dit à voix basse.

- Au contraire, je la haie au plus haut point, dit Blaine en souriant en constatant que sa remarque avait fait doucement rire Kurt.

- Et en ce qui concerne les loups ?

- Je crois que je les haies encore plus mais, comme vous dites, ils au moins le mérite d'être vivant, les tuer est beaucoup plus simple que d'essayer de tuer un vampire.

Kurt rit de nouveau à ce que lui dit Blaine. Se prenait-il réellement pour un chasseur de vampire doublé d'un exterminateur de loup garous ? En tout cas il plaisait a Kurt tant sur le plan physique que sur sa façon de parler.

- Que diriez-vous de continuer cette petite discussion à l'Evil Eye ?

- Le restaurant ? Demanda Kurt.

- Bien sûr.

_Une invitation à dîner ? _Pensa Kurt en souriant un peu plus dans l'espoir que cela cacherait les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il se mordilla la lèvre inferieur signe qu'il avait très envie d'accepter mais pris quand même le temps d'analyser cette option. Cet homme, Blaine Anderson, qu'il avait en face de lui était vraiment, vraiment très séduisant et plus encore. Il était plutôt grand et assez musclé pour avoir empêché sans efforts une étagère en acajou massif de tombé sur lui ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quant à ses yeux… rien n'auraient pu décrire leur magnificence. Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de refuser si ce n'était Sam.

Sam… Son premier amour qui ne semblait avoir disparu. Mais techniquement, rien ne l'attachait à lui. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble et rien n'indiquaient que ses sentiments envers le beau blond étaient réciproques. Et puis ce dîner ne l'engageait à rien. Enfin si un peu quand même…

_Ah mais que répondre !? Oui, non, oui, non, oui… ?_

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

_Oui !_

Blaine adressa un sourire satisfait et charmeur a Kurt.

- Bien alors à demain ? 13h00 ?

- A demain, 13h00, répondit Kurt.

Sans que Kurt ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, Blaine se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue droite de Kurt en un doux et tendre baiser. C'était une douce caresse qui fit rougir Kurt encore plus. Blaine posa ensuite une de ses mains sur l'autre joue de Kurt pour accentuer son baiser. Ce dernier tenait son livre fermement contre sa poitrine ne sachant pas comment réagir. Tout ça était si soudain…

Quelque secondes plus tard, Blaine s'écarta de Kurt et s'en alla en esquissant un signe de la mais, sous le regard troublé de Kurt. Quand il disparut du champ de vision de ce dernier, Kurt porta sa main droite sur sa joue embrassé en baissant légèrement la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une adolescente qui venait d'obtenir un rendez-vous avec le quaterback de l'équipe de foot de son lycée.

* * *

Jacob Williams était assis à son bureau à regarder une photo qui datait d'au moins dix ans, qui représentait une jolie jeune femme qui arborait un visage souriant encadré par une belle chevelure rousse. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour l'homme qui était en train d'immortaliser ce moment, et bien évidemment, cet homme n'était autre que Jacob Williams lui-même. Il soupira et rangea la photo dans le tiroir où il l'avait sorti lorsqu'il entendit des pas se diriger vers son bureau.

- Monsieur Williams ? Un certain Monsieur Smythe est ici et il désirerait vous parler. Dois-je le faire entrer ?

Les sourcils de Jacob se froncèrent et son regard se fit méfiant. Qu'est-ce-que cet homme faisait ici chez lui ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Jacob ne comptait pas laisser passer une telle occasion de confronter cet homme.

- Oui, amenez le moi.

Jacob se leva pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant qui ne tarda pas à faire son entrée, toujours avec ce sourire ridiculement joueur scotché sur le visage.

- Monsieur Williams ! Enfin nous nous rencontrons ! S'exclama celui-ci en prenant place sur un siège en face du bureau de Jacob sans attendre que celui-ci ne l'invite à s'y asseoir.

Jacob prit ensuite place sur son bureau et se mit à analyser l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui.

- Que me vaut le plaisir Monsieur Smythe ?

Et bien j'ai récemment appris que vous cherchiez des informations sur moi il y a deux jours de ça. Voyant que vous ne vous manifestiez pas je me suis dit que vos compétences ainsi que vos moyens se limitaient à peu de chose. J'ai ensuite eu confirmation de ma théorie lorsque j'ai vu votre étonnement au Téria Café quand vous avez appris mon identité. Bref, me voilà devant vous donc je vous le demande : qu'est-ce-que vous me voulez au juste ?

Jacob ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il s'adossa contre son siège en tentant de se donner un air assuré.

- Vos actions sur B&M, vendez-les-moi, dit-il sans chercher de dérivatif à sa question

Cette déclaration eut au moins le mérite faire rire Sebastian.

- Pourquoi je ferais une telle chose ?

- Parce que vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez.

Sebastian perdit immédiatement son sourire et se leva pour mieux faire face à son interlocuteur en arborant un air mauvais.

- Et vous encore moins, dit-il avant de se redresser et d'afficher son habituelle sourire. Je trouve ce bureau plutôt moderne étant donné votre âge. Cela ne ressemble pas du tout au style d'un vampire de cent-cinquante ans.

Jacob se redressa sur son siège, un air à la fois surpris et méfiant sur le visage.

- Et oui, je suis au courant. Votre espèce ne m'a jamais été inconnue étant moi-même un immortel.

- Vous n'êtes pas un vampire, je l'aurais senti, répondit Jacob en se levant doucement.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, répondit-il. Je ne me rabaisse pas à me considérer comme ceux de votre race. Ca jamais. Moi je suis un être beaucoup plus proche, dans la hiérarchie des ténèbres, de notre maître à tous. Vous et ceux de ta race n'êtes que des sous-produits, des brouillons de ceux de mon espèce. Je suis une version beaucoup plus amélioré du vampire, beaucoup plus perfectionner et moderne. Je suis l'apogée du mal mon ami. Mais malgré cela, moi et tous ceux de mon espèce ne jouons pas dans la cour des grands qui est réservé à quelque privilégié. Alors imagine un peu dans quelle cour vous jouez toi et tous les autres buveurs de sangs qui existent ! Vous n'êtes tous que des rats qui se contente de vivre dans les égouts putrides de Scott Hill tandis que moi et ceux de ma race profitons pleinement de notre immortalité et, comme les étoiles, nous nous élevons plus haut que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer ! Comparé à vous, Monsieur Williams, je suis… tout puissant !

Jacob avait écouté attentivement le petit discourt qu'avaient tenu Sebastian. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il se sentait à l'entente de ces mots : impuissant, misérable. Il était à présent devenue plus que méfiant et redoutait la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

- Quel genre de créature êtes-vous au juste ?

Les yeux de Sebastian devinrent d'un seul coup aussi noir que la nuit.

- Moi, mon ami, je suis un démon venu tout droit des enfers…

* * *

Comme d'habitude, lorsque Chandler ferma les portes du Téria Café ce soir-là, il faisait nuit. Il se retourna pour commencer à marcher en direction de chez lui, mais un grognement étrange attira son attention et son regard s'arrêta une nouvelle fois sur la forêt de Scott Hill. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il vit. C'était une chose effrayante qui n'avait rien d'humain, et ça l'observait. C'était immense et ça avait la peau grise. Ça avait une tête de loup sans poil avec des yeux jaunes. C'était très mince et sa peau retombait à certains endroits. Ça avait les bras tellement grand qu'ils trainaient par terre. Ça avait énormément de dent toutes visibles aux yeux de Chandler et ça semblait le regarder avec colère mais surtout, sa avançait lentement dans sa direction. Lorsque ça se mit à courir à grandes enjambé en hurlant, Chandler aussi se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put pour échapper à cette chose.

Chandler ne savait pas où il courrait mais une chose était sûre, il ne devait surtout pas ralentir. Il entendait la créature grogner derrière lui ainsi que le bruit que faisait ses bras alors qu'ils traînaient sur le sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, Chandler s'aventura dans la forêt. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller s'il voulait échapper à ce monstre. Des larmes avaient commencé à rouler sur ses joues. D'un coup, il senti l'une des mains de la créature attraper sa cheville. Il se retourna et vit la créature au-dessus de lui près lui sauter dessus.

- Non je t'en supplie laisse-moi ! implora-t-il dans un sanglot de désespoir.

Il saisit un bâton et l'enfoui dans la gueule de la créature qui avait failli lui arracher le visage. Il se releva prèsqu'imédiatement et se remit à courir de plus belle alors qu'il entendait la créature broyer le bâton avec sa gueule. Il vit au loin ce qui ressemblait à une vieille maison abandonner. Sans plus attendre, il pénétra dedans et referma la porte derrière lui. La créature fonçait dans la porte et celle-ci voyait ses planche se brisait. Chandler avisa un escalier derrière lui et se mit à y grimper en entendant la porte se briser. Une fois en haut, il pénétra dans une pièce sombre uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune, en refermant encore une fois la porte derrière lui aussi vite qu'il put. Il n'y avait plus que deux issus, une trappe en haut qui semblait mener au grenier, et la fenêtre. Etant au premier étage, il parut judicieux à Chandler d'emprunter la trappe. Il tira une chaise qui se trouvait la devant la porte pour se laisser du temps avant que la créature ne réussisse à pénétrer dans la pièce et sauta pour attraper le cordon qui ouvrait la trappe. Une échelle apparu alors et Chandler s'empressa d'y grimper. Une fois en haut il fit remonter l'échelle ainsi que la trappe. Il analysa l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était bel et bien un grenier éclairé par quelque petit rayons de lumière provenant de la lune qui avait réussi à s'infiltrer par les petits trous dans la toiture. Il vit une autre porte au mur en face de lui. Elle était aussi rouge que du sang mais Chandler ne s'attarda pas trop à sa couleur et se précipita pour l'ouvrir en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il tira sur la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Il tenta de la défoncer mais rien n'y faisait. Il jeta désespérément quelques objets qu'il trouvait dans le grenier en espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait, mais rien.

Il n'avait plus aucune issue, il était coincé. Il s'adossa contre cette même porte et se laissa glisser au sol en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse. Les larmes coulaient à flots et il se mit à sangloter en se disant qu'il allait mourir. Il entendait la créature, elle avait réussi a pénétré dans la pièce. Il entendait ses griffes racler contre la petite trappe, seule barrière entre elle et lui. Ses sanglots redoublèrent

- Je vous en supplie… aidez-moi…, dit-il en un nouveau sanglot.

_N'ait pas peur… Je suis là…_

Une voix raisonna dans son esprit. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien. C'était celle de Sebastian. D'un coup, il entendit des jappements semblables à ceux d'un chien, et des bruits dans l'escalier. Comme si quelqu'un y était tombé et l'avait dévalé jusqu'en bas. Puis plus rien. Chandler se releva doucement en essuyant ses larmes. Il se risqua à ouvrir doucement la trappe. Personne. La pièce était vide. Il descendit doucement de l'échelle et la trappe se referma toute seule derrière lui, mais il ne s'en préoccupant pas. Il sortit doucement de la pièce en constatant que la porte avait été détruite, et se pencha au-dessus de la barrière de l'escalier pour regarder. Il ne voyait personne, seulement un peu de lumière provenant de l'escalier. Puis vint une ombre. Celle d'une grande silhouette qui pénétrait dans la maison. Chandler se précipita dans la pièce en entendant les bruit de pas se précipitait à l'étage par l'escalier. Il voulait remonter mais le cordon s'était coincer dans le grenier lorsque la trappe s'était refermé.

- Non pitié pas ça, chuchota-t-il.

Il se mit à sauter dans l'espoir d'attraper un bout de la ficelle, mais il était trop petit, et n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. C'était peine perdu. Il se retourna face à l'entrée de la pièce en reculant contre le mur. A tout moment il s'attendait à ce que la créature revienne pour la dévorer lentement, il allait mourir. Mais ce ne fut pas elle qui apparut devant lui, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Dès qu'il le vit, Chandler se précipita sur lui et lui sauta au cou en s'accrochant fermement à lui.

- Sebastian ! Dit-il en éclatant en sanglot.

- Chut… Tout va bien maintenant je suis là, dit-il en serrant la fine taille de Chandler contre lui.

Ce dernier était fermement agripper au cou de Sebastian et ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses sanglots.

- J'ai…J'ai cru que j'allai mourir !

- Chut… Calmes-toi, je n'aurais jamais permis une telle chose, répondit Sebastian d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Lorsque Chandler se calma un peu, Sebastian le reposa au sol en encadrant son visage de sa main tandis que celui-ci débitait des paroles une vitesse impressionnante.

- Je sortais du café comme d'habitude et là j'ai vu une créature bizarre. Elle était grande elle avait des yeux jaunes et sa peau était toute grise. Ses bras étaient très longs et là elle s'est mise à me courir après. J'ai senti ses mains sur mes jambes alors je suis venue me cache ici et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! Mais tes arriver… tes arriver…. Dit-il en éclatant une nouvelle fois en sanglot tandis que Sebastian l'attirer contre son torse pour qu'il se calme.

- Calme-toi, c'est fini… répondit-il tandis que le blond s'agrippait désespérément a sa veste de peur qu'il ne disparaisse.

Chandler s'écarta de nouveau de Sebastian.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici et qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce… truc qui m'a attaqué !? s'exclama-t-il.

- Chut… repris Sebastian en encadrant de nouveau le visage de Chandler en essayant d'adopter une voix douce qui pourrait calmer le blond. Calmes-toi…

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer alors que j'ai failli mourir !

- Chandler, arrête de hurler. C'est fini maintenant je suis là, tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

- Je t'en supplie, dis-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer et pourquoi ce truc s'en est pris à moi ?

- Non, pas maintenant, tu es encore sous le choc. Reposes-toi sur moi pour ce soir.

- Quoi ? Demanda Chandler incrédule.

Il vit ensuite les yeux de Sebastian devenir encore plus noir que les ténèbres, puis plus rien.

* * *

Sebastian rattrapa de justesse le corps inconscient de Chandler. Il le souleva et le pris dans ses bras. Son visage était calme, bien que humide. Il était tranquille. Il vit par la fenêtre qu'une dizaine de ses autres créatures était à l'entrée de la maison, et il en entendit rentrer à l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas les tuer alors que Chandler était dans ses bras, ce dernier risquait d'être blessé. Alors, simplement pour ce soir, il laissa son ombre envahir son corps et celui de Chandler, et se volatilisa pour réapparaitre presqu'immédiatement dans son appartement…


	8. Livre 1 : Chapitre 7

**LIVRE 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Il avait beau être à bout de souffle, il ne cessait pas de courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Chandler ne savait absolument pas dans quelle direction il allait, mais il sentait qu'il devait se diriger de ce côté. Il avait à la main une lanterne, mais il ne savait pas comment il l'avait obtenue. Il savait seulement qu'elle était son seule guide dans cette obscurité dans laquelle il était plongé. Malgré sa lumière, il ne voyait rien. Il entendait seulement les bruits de pas ainsi que celui des grognements de la bête qui le poursuivait. Il avait peur, il était effrayer. Soudain, il se retourna pour jauger la distance qu'il y avait entre le monstre et lui, mais il ne vit rien. Pourtant il l'entendait et puis il restait là sans bouger, plus le son se rapprochait. Sans vraiment à chercher à comprendre la raison de tout cela, il fit de nouveau demi-tour pour voir se dresser devant lui cette même maison dans laquelle il avait pris la fuite la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait poursuivre par cette horrible créature. Là encore, il ne voulut pas s'attarder à comprendre pourquoi cet endroit obscur dénué de toute source de lumière avait abouti dans cette forêt qui l'avait effrayé plus d'une fois et plus particulièrement, dans cette maison qui était apparu de nulle part. Il se dépêcha d'y pénétrer en empruntant exactement le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté la dernière fois. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant cette porte rouge qui avait refusé de s'ouvrir la première fois et il pria pour qu'elle ne lui refuse pas son accès cette fois-ci. Il posa sa main sur la pognée ronde et fut heureux de constater que la porte n'était verrouillé lorsqu'il la tourna. Mais alors qu'il allait tirer la porte pour se cacher dans la pièce qu'elle renfermer, une main apparut et l'empêcha d'ouvrir cette porte. Sous le coup de l'étonnement, il entailla cette main avec son bracelet. Il sentit ensuite un souffle chaud près de son oreille et la douce voix de Sebastian raisonna en un chuchotement :

- Ne va pas à l'intérieur… Murmura-t-il

Puis plus rien… Il se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle haletant et le cœur tapant fort contre sa poitrine. Il mit du temps à se calmer et à réaliser qu'il venait de sortir d'un de ses plus horribles cauchemar, plus horrible encore que celui qu'il avait fait la fois où il s'était réveillé chez Sebastian. Seulement cette fois-ci, à l'inverse de la fois précédente, il se souvenait très exactement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans cette forêt effrayante, lorsqu'il s'était fait poursuivre par cette horrible bête. Il n'arrivait d'ailleurs toujours pas à se remettre de la peur et du choc qu'il avait eu. Cette bête qui était sorti de l'immense forêt de Scott Hill n'avait absolument rien d'animal et encore moins d'un humain psychopathe. Quant à ce cauchemar… il avait eu l'air tellement réel… Cette porte rouge dans le grenier de cette maison effrayante était encore plus inquiétante que la maison elle-même. Mais surtout, ce qui avait le plus intriguer Chandler, c'était le fait que Sebastian avait toujours était là, tout le temps. Dans la forêt lorsqu'il a cru qu'il allait mourir sous les crocs de cette horrible bête, et dans son cauchemar, lorsqu'il allait enfin pouvoir savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette mystérieuse porte rouge. Cet homme cachait décidément bien trop de secret aux yeux du blond.

Ce dernier se redressa lentement sur le lit dans lequel il était allongé et grimaça lorsqu'un horrible mal se mit à envahir son crâne. Il observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et la reconnu presqu'immédiatement. Il trouvait que la situation était étrangement familière, ça en devenait presque ridicule… Cette pièce, c'était la chambre de Sebastian. Décidément Sebastian commençait à l'énerver. Il fallait toujours qu'il s'arrange pour éloigner Chandler des histoires de « granges personnes », et Chandler avait horreur de se sentir comme un gosse qu'on surprotéger où a que l'on mettait à l'écart parce qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Seulement Chandler avait dépassé la vingtaine et ce qu'il se passait le regardait plus que n'importe qui et même Sebastian n'avait pas le droit de l'empêcher de s'en mêler. S'il savait quelque chose, il devait le lui dire. Chandler avait horreur de ne pas savoir. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance, c'était la pire des tortures. Il eut d'un coup une montée d'adrénaline, et en oubliant son mal de crâne il se leva d'un bond et se précipita ver la porte de la chambre qu'il ouvrit brusquement et sortit de la pièce en courant. Du moins ce fut sa première idée mais lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce il se heurta contre le torse d'une personne qu'il supposa être Sebastian. Une supposition qui s'avéra être juste puisque lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le grand châtain.

- Hey, doucement Chandler, dit-il doucement.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme à un gamin surexcité et encore moins de me dire de me calmer je te préviens tout de suite Sebastian parce que je te jure que si… S'exclama-t-il.

- Hey mais calme toi, répondit Sebastian en encadrant doucement le visage du blond.

- Non ! Tu te tais ! Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça avec ta voix mielleuse ! Arrête d'éluder mes questions ! Je veux que tu me dises ce que c'était que ce truc qui a failli me tuer hier soir !? S'exclama-t-il de nouveau en retirant brusquement les mains que Sebastian avait posées sur ses joues.

- Chandler, arrête de hurler, répondit-il laissant clairement transparaître l'agacement que les hurlements intempestifs de Chandler provoquaient.

- Non… ! Commença-t-il.

- Chandler ! S'exclama le châtain en posant sa main sur la bouche de Chandler et en le plaquant contre le mur pour celui cesse de hurler comme un hystérique. Je te signale que je ne vis pas dans une maison mais dans un appartement et lorsque tu cries, je ne suis pas le seul à t'entendre ! Dit-il sans hurler mais d'une voix tout de même très dure. Alors maintenant, je vais lentement retirer ma main de ta grande bouche mais je la remets à la seconde où tu te remets à crier ! J'espère que tu m'as bien compris !

Sebastian retira lentement sa main de la moitié inférieure du visage de Chandler, et à la seconde où celui-ci récupéra l'usage de la parole, il s'en servit pour débiter des paroles qu'il était le seul à comprendre à en juger par la vitesse. Sebastian plaqua immédiatement sa main une nouvelle fois sur la bouche de Chandler.

- Visiblement tu n'as pas très bien compris les règles du jeu alors laisse-moi te les réexpliquer…

- Non ! S'exclama Chandler. Je crois que j'ai le droit de crier ou de ne pas crier ! J'ai failli mourir hier soir et visiblement tu sais très bien ce que c'est qui m'a poursuivi alors je me fiche de savoir si tu es le seul à m'entendre ou si tous les habitant de cette foutu ville le peuvent. Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer mes règles, j'arrête de crier si tu me dis tout et cette fois en allant droit au but ! Parce que je jure que si tu ne...

Chandler n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et pour cause ! Les lèvres de Sebastian l'en avaient empêché. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais bizarrement, plaquer contre ce mur, les mains de Sebastian encadrant son visage, ses lèvres sur les siennes, il se sentait plus calme, plus apaisé. Quelque seconde plus tard, Sebastian mit fin au baiser sans pour autant se séparer de Chandler. Tous deux se regardèrent profondément, l'un désireux d'obtenir plus, l'autre profondément perdu. Mais ce sentiment disparu bien vite pour Chandler, car quelque seconde plus tard, Sebastian se pencha de nouveau vers lui dans l'espoir de cueillir un nouveau baiser, mais Chandler le repoussa. Sebastian regarda le blond d'un air désolé et paniquer a l'idée que celui-ci s'en aille à cause de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Ce dernier retira la main qu'il avait portée à sa bouche quelque seconde plus tôt et regarda Sebastian d'un air dur

- Apparemment tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour tenter de me faire passer à autre chose mais tu me connais mal Sebastian, il faudra plus que m'embrasser ! Je trouverais moi-même ce que c'est et s'il faut je retournerais en pleine nuit dans la forêt ! Personne ne m'en empêchera et surtout pas toi parce que je ne veux plus te voir. Ne m'approche plus !

Puis, sur ces mots, Chandler sortit en trombe de l'appartement. Quand il disparut, Sebastian frappa le mur à sa droite de frustration et de colère contre-lui-même. Il observa ensuite sa main qui était blessé, et observa sa blessure guérir d'elle-même très, très lentement. Dire que cette blessure n'était pas arrivée à cause du coup qu'il avait envoyé au mur mais du bracelet de Chandler quand il avait empêché celui-ci de passer cette porte… dans cet autre monde. Il avait eu énormément de chance la veille dans la forêt. La porte avait été fermée. Mais, en allant dans cet autre monde que Chandler considérait comme un rêve, le blond avait réussi à ouvrir la porte. Sebastian allait-il réussir cette fois ci à l'empêcher de passer cette porte ?

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Demanda Jim à son interlocuteur.

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça avant… répondit-il en saisissant le portable de Jim pour mieux analyser la photo que celui-ci lui présentait.

- Jim était assis à son bureau en face de son ami qui lui était debout, son portable en main, le visage emplie d'incompréhension.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette merde ?

- Si je te le demande à toi, Finn, c'est que je ne le sais pas, répondit Jim d'un air qui se voulait logique

Ledit Finn s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau du vampire en lui rendant son téléphone. Finn étaient un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtit. Il avait de court cheveux brun et des yeux bleus. Finn Hudson était un vieil ami de Jim. Tous deux c'était rencontré un peu avant la seconde guerre mondiale. Ils étaient vite devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est en tant que grands amis que tous deux se sont engagés sur le front. Finn était médecin des armés, et Jim étaient un vaillant soldat. Seulement Finn avait toujours caché à son ami sa véritable nature. Il était depuis très longtemps un vampire. Un jour, Finn sur une civière a vu arriver Jim à l'arrière des tranchées où se tenaient tous les autres médecins. Il avait reçus de gros éclats d'obus dans l'estomac et il était à l'article de la mort. Désespéré à l'idée de perdre son ami, Finn l'a transformé. Jim lui en avait voulu pendant longtemps. Mais il avait rencontré Beth et en était tombé éperdument amoureux. Ce jour-là, il s'est présenté devant Finn en le remerciant de lui avoir permis de vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir rencontré l'amour de sa vie. Depuis ce jour, Finn et lui était redevenue de très bons ami et même Jacob avait rejoint le duo de vampire.

- Tu penses que si je t'en ramène un tu pourrais… je ne sais pas moi… le… disséquer ? demanda Jim incertain.

- Je ne sais pas, il faut voir comment ça se présente à l'intérieur… répondit-il un peu sur le même ton que Jim

Après la guerre, Finn avait décidé de se reconvertir en tant que médecin légiste. C'était un métier assez convenable pour un vampire puisqu'il avait l'occasion de travailler la nuit ce qui voulait dire que l'hôpital était totalement vide et qu'il avait libre accès aux poches de sang fourni par le donneur. C'était un véritable petit paradis selon lui. Jim lui pensait que c'était un métier plutôt ironique, un mort travaillant parmi le mort. Finn lui avait répondu que son métier l'était encore plus…

Il faut savoir une chose sur Jim Sanders. Il n'était pas vraiment un détective privé comme les autres, lui aussi avait sa part de mystère. Son statut de détective privé n'était en réalité qu'une couverture. Jim était en réalité un justicier de la nuit, un chasseur de vampire. Les vampires de tout Scott Hill, car malgré la petitesse de cette ville, ils étaient nombreux, faisait appel à lui lorsqu'il engendrait des nouveau-né par accident ou bien lorsqu'il soupçonnait un autre vampire d'enfreindre les règles du monde de la nuit. Il partait alors à leur recherche et il se chargeait de faire le ménage si besoin était… Finn n'appréciait pas trop cet aspect de la vie de son ami. Jim était un vampire plein de ressources et il restait une menace potentielle…

- Quand est-ce-que je peux t'en ramener un ? Demanda Jim après un moment de silence durant lequel Finn s'était remis à observer l'étrange créature que Jim avait pris en photo la veille avec son téléphone.

- Demain plutôt, aujourd'hui je fini de m'installer, répondit-il en se levant.

Jim avait fait appel à Finn alors que celui-ci se trouvait à Los Angeles. Ce dernier avait tout de suite accepter de rendre service à son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et comme, le connaissant, il était sûr que cet affaire allait prendre un petit moment, il avait élu domicile dans un petit appartement du centre-ville.

- Très bien comme tu veux, repris Jim en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

- Finn se dirigea vers la sortie, mais une fois devant la porte il se retourna vers Jim en levant brièvement son doigt comme si il venait d'avoir une illumination.

- Oh, avant que j'oublie, reprit-il, dit moi ce qui se passe.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Jim en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- Quand tu m'as appelé hier pour que je vienne te donner un coup de main, tu avais une voix bizarre au téléphone. Tu avais l'air…irriter disons.

Jim baissa légèrement les yeux en repensant à toute sa mésaventure avec Blaine. Le devait-il vraiment le dire à son ami ? Ou devait-il simplement limiter les dégâts en se taisant. Après tout la vie de Beth était en jeu. Tant qu'il gardait la situation sous contrôle, Finn n'avait pas besoin d'être au courant de toute cette histoire.

- Une affaire qui traîne en longueur… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Finn pas très convaincus. Tu m'as déjà sortis mieux comme excuse tu sais ? Jim, je t'aie fait, tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais très bien qu'il y a beaucoup plus que ça, et comme je te connais bien, je dirais même que ce qui te tracasse est une personne. C'est Beth ?

- Non, loin de là…

- Jacob peut-être. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu mais dans mes souvenirs ce vampire est loin d'être un modèle de droiture…

- On a tous nos raisons pour un jour sortir du rang… répondit-il d'un air de nostalgie.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Pour que notre modèle des forces de l'ordre vampirique tienne un tel discourt c'est qu'il doit vraiment y avoir un problème dans sa vie…

- Si je te dis que le jour où je n'aurais plus la situation sous contrôle, je te demanderais ton aide, tu laisserais couler pour le moment.

- Finn analysa son ami quelque minute, les sourcils froncés, avant de soupirer, résigné.

- Peut-être… se contenta-t-il de répondre

Jim sourit en réponse à son ami avant de regarder celui-ci s'en aller. Une fois dehors, Finn prit bien soin de s'éloigner de l'immeuble ou vivait Jim et sortit son téléphone portable, un air inquiet et méfiant sur le visage. Il tapota rapidement quelque chose sur l'écran avant de le porter à son oreille. Il attendit quelque sonnerie avant que son interlocuteur ne daigne enfin décrocher.

- Puck ? Dit-il. Je suis à Scott Hill, et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

* * *

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver sa forme humaine depuis que Blaine l'avait blessé avec son ombre, et les transformations était de plus en plus douloureuses. Sam venait de douloureusement reprendre forme humaine à l'orée de la forêt de Scott Hill. Il espérait qu'aucun randonneur ne se trouvait là. Les grognements de douleur qui laissait échapper de sa bouche redevenu humaine. Il s'était adossé à un arbre, sa main droite sur sa côté qui avait été blessé, le souffle haletant. Après quelques minutes durant lesquelles il n'avait pas pu bouger sans hurler de douleur, celle-ci s'était enfin apaiser sans pour autant avoir disparu. Il observa sa blessure sur son torse dénudé. Elle ne saignait pas puisqu'elle avait cicatrisé, mais elle était flamboyante, comme su fer chaud. Mais à mesure que la douleur s'estompait, la blessure recouvrait une couleur a peu près normal, même si elle restait anormalement brûlante. Quelque chose n'était pas normale avec sa blessure. Cela l'inquiétait d'autant plus qu'elle était du côté gauche, juste sous son cœur… Mais tant qu'il ne savait pas très exactement ce que cela impliquait, Sam préférait ne pas tirer de fausses conclusions. Il saisit des vêtements qu'il avait soigneusement cachés dans le creux d'un arbre et se rhabilla avec difficulté. Il sortit ensuite de la forêt et se dirigea vers sa voiture qu'il avait garé non loin de l'entrée de la forêt. Il s'empressa de grimper à l'intérieur pour vite rentrée chez lui, il avait besoin de repos.

La fatigue... c'était aussi un des inconvénients qu'il avait rencontrés depuis que Blaine l'avait blessé. Plus longtemps il restait transformé en loup, plus longtemps il aurait besoins de se reposer une fois qu'il aurait recouvré sa forme humaine. Ces temps de transformation étaient devenus épuisant et cet épuisement s'agrandissait à mesure que le temps passait. Voilà pourquoi une fois qu'il se gara devant son immeuble, il s'empressa de monter les quelque étages qui le séparait de son appartement pour très vite se jeter dans son lit et sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Seulement, malheureusement pour lui, une créature qui n'avait rien d'humain semblait présente dans le bâtiment, il l'avait senti à la seconde où il était rentré dans le hall de l'immeuble. Mais Sam ne s'inquiétait pas plus que ça, il l'avait senti, c'était un loup. Pas n'importe quel loup, le mal alpha de la meute dont il faisait partie. Il monta les quelques escalier qui le séparait de son appartement en se doutant très bien que le loup allait l'attendre ici, non sans chouiner comme un adolescent qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lever tôt pour se rendre à son lycée.

- Il ne fut pas surpris le moins du monde lorsqu'il le trouva adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

- Puck, quelle surprise... ! Lui dit-il en feignant un air plein d'entrain.

- Que tu as l'air convainquant ! Ironisa celui-ci en se décollant du mur.

- Je pensais que tu allais m'envoyer du renfort, pas que tu allais faire le déplacement.

- Je t'ai envoyé toi, un de mes meilleurs loups, sur le terrain et je n'ai obtenue aucun résultat. Crois-tu que j'aurai été plus satisfait en envoyant quelqu'un d'autre.

- Très juste, mais j'ai des résultats, rétorqua Sam en ouvrant la porte de son appartement

- Oui, mais pas ceux que j'attends.

- Vaut mieux ça que rien.

Sam se décala de façon à laisser entrer Puck ce que celui-ci fit.

Puck était un homme plutôt grand et bien bâtit de surcroît et semblait avoir le même âge que Sam. Il avait une peau allée et ses cheveux bruns étaient étrangement coiffés en une unique crête qui coupait son crâne en deux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'antre de Sam mais ce qui l'attira le plus c'est la façon dont celui-ci se jeta sur le canapé en soupirant d'aise. Il posa son avant-bras sur ses yeux comme si il s'apprêtait à s'endormir.

- Tu es resté transformé toute la nuit pour être aussi fatigué ?

- Non, pas si longtemps que ça, à vrai dire, beaucoup moins que ça...

- Alors à quoi doit-on cet état de fatigue ? Une nuit agitée … ? Demanda celui-ci d'un ton emplis de sous-entendu.

- Si on veut... se contenta de répondre Sam n'ayant pas assez de courage de lui raconter toute la vérité.

Il entendit Puck s'asseoir sur la petite table basse juste en face du canapé sur lequel il était allongé.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on a échangé les formules de politesse, dis-moi ce que tu sais pour que je puisse reprendre les choses en mains

- Pas grand-chose, commença Sam en se redressant sur le canapé et en arborant de nouveau un air sérieux. La forêt de cette ville est infestée de ce que nous traquons, il y en a partout. Ils ne sont même pas réunis dans un secteur bien précis, ils sont éparpillés un peu partout.

- Tu sais qui les a engendrés.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'ai senti que l'odeur de la putréfaction lorsque je me suis approché de l'un d'eux. Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont dans cet état depuis beaucoup trop longtemps maintenant pour que l'on puisse savoir qui les a engendrés.

Puck sembla réfléchir quelque secondes avant de se lever et d'observer par la petite fenêtre la forêt d'un air méfiant.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de t'intéresser de trop près a Anderson, puisqu'il n'est pas celui qui les a tous engendré, il ne nous ais d'aucune utilité. Concentres-toi plutôt sur ces créatures avec moi, je vais avoir besoins de ton aide, Sam.

- Non, Puck. Je ne peux pas lâcher Anderson comme ça. Il est dangereux, plus dangereux que ces saleté ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la forêt du doigt. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, c'est notre devoir de nous en occuper mais je très bien le faire et m'intéresser en parallèle à cet enfoiré. Je t'en supplie Sam, ne me laisse pas passer à côté de ça, déclara-t-il d'un plus que sérieux.

Puck le toisa du regard durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer. Sam avait l'air très sérieux et Puck devait bien avoué que c'était la première fois qu'il contestait un de ces ordres pour une quelconque affaire. Cet Anderson devait cacher quelque chose de vraiment intéressant pour que Sam tienne tellement à ne pas passer autre chose.

- Je te préviens Sam, tu as intérêt à répondre présent chaque fois que je t'appellerais sinon tu peux dire adieu à Anderson, c'est clair ?

- Limpide ! Répondit-il du tac au tac

Sur ces mots, Puck contourna Sam et se dirigea vers la sortie de son appartement.

- Je te recontacterais. Fais en de même si tu as du nouveau si tant est que tu te mets à fouiner ailleurs que près du manoir Anderson

- Promis.

- Sam, je suis très sérieux. Les Bludbad* ne doivent pas sortir de la forêt, en vie.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je le sais, et je ne laisserais pas une telle chose se produire tu peux me faire confiance.

Puck hocha doucement la tête puis disparu alors de l'appartement du blond. Il descendit les escaliers tout en sortant son téléphone qui s'était mis à vibrer dans son téléphone.

- Puckerman, dit-il en décrochant.

- Puck ? Dit-il. Je suis à Scott Hill, et j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait bien t'intéresser.

Puck ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce fut d'abord cette voix qu'il avait entendu au bout du fil qui l'avait troublé. Finn Hudson. Puis, ce qu'avait déclaré ledit Finn ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il était l'une des rare personne en dehors de sa meute à être au courant de l'endroit qui semblait abriter le plus de Bludbad qu'il avait dans l'optique d'éliminer.*

- Je te rappel Finn.

Il sortit ensuite de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'un vampire se mêlé de ses histoire, Puck savait que rien de bon ne pouvait aboutir, mais c'était pire quand le vampire en question lui proposait de l'aide. Ces perfide créatures attendait toujours quelque chose en échange de leur contribution et Puck le savait mieux que quiconque.

* * *

Kurt pensait qu'il serait en avance lorsqu'il arriverait à l'Evil Eye, mais il n'en fut rien. Blaine était déjà assis à une table à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre du restaurant, encore plus beau et charmant que la veille, comme si une telle chose était encore possible. Kurt l'observa un petit moment et prit une longue inspiration avant d'expirer lentement pour se donner du courage avant d'aller rejoindre le beau Blaine. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il était stresser comme une adolescente en chaleur qui venait enfin d'obtenir un rancard avec le quater back de l'équipe de football du lycée. A cette pensée, il ne put empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement.

_Ah non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire ça ! _Pensa-t-il comme si ses joues allaient d'elles-mêmes se reprendre.

C'était vrai d'ailleurs, il s'était déjà assez tourné en ridicule pour en plus passer pour un timide petit adolescent qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous ! La première fois, c'était lorsqu'il était sorti en trombe de son immeuble et qu'il lui était malencontreusement rentré dedans. La seconde fois, c'était la veille lorsqu'il avait failli mourir écraser par une immense bibliothèque. Dans les deux cas, Blaine avait été pressant pour être témoins des prouesses de sa légendaire maladresse. Aujourd'hui devait impérativement être un sans-faute !

Il se dirigea d'un pas sûr et décidé en direction de la table où Blaine semblait l'attendre. Ce dernier se leva lorsqu'il remarqua la présence du châtain pour accueillir celui-ci. Kurt salua le brun d'un joyeux et tendre "bonjour" tandis que ce dernier se contenta de déposer une légère bise sur la joue de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la veille.

_Comment suis-je censé ne pas réagir comme une lycéenne lorsqu'il fait des choses comme celle-là !? _ Pensa notre jeune héro.

Néanmoins, il savoura la sensation des lèvres de Blaine sur sa joue. A sa grande surprise, Kurt dû se faire violence pour ne pas repousser Blaine afin de pouvoir encadrer son visage et se jeter sur ses lèvres comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il aurait l'occasion de faire avant de quitter ce monde.

_Jamais au premier rendez-vous !_ Pensa la petite voix de la raison à l'intérieur de Kurt.

A la place, il se contenta de de sourire au beau brun quand celui-ci se sépara, un peu trop vite selon Kurt, de sa joue. Kurt ne tentait plus rien pour empêcher les rougeurs de poindre sur ses joues. Il se contenta ensuite de s'assoir tranquillement en face de Blaine qui fit la même chose.

- Je constate qu'il y a du progrès, déclara celui-ci.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Kurt, sa curiosité piqué à vif

- Et bien pour une fois, nous nous voyons sans que vous ayez besoins d'attenter à votre vie.

- Ah ça... Remarqua Kurt avec un rire nerveux. Disons que je suis une personne assez maladroite pour ne pas dire pas doué...

- Croyez-moi, je connais des êtres bien plus maladroits que vous.

- Vampire ou loup-garou ? Questionna Kurt d'un air taquin en faisant référence à leur discussion de la veille à la bibliothèque.

- Vampire et loup-garou !

Kurt répondit à sa réplique par un petit rire que Blaine semblait apprécier. Au fil de leur repas, Kurt et Blaine avaient longuement parlé. Tous deux avaient été heureux d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Kurt avait beaucoup rit aux réflexions sarcastique de Blaine qui s'apparenté étrangement aux vampires et aux loups garous. Kurt ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attaché à ce détail. Blaine avait été très gentleman et a catégoriquement refusé que Kurt ne débourse le moindre centime pour ce repas. Kurt avait quand même tenté de refuser cette aimable proposition mais Blaine s'est avéré être plus têtu que prévu.

Ils sortirent donc tous deux du restaurant, Kurt toujours tout sourire. Blaine se posta donc devant Kurt tandis que celui-ci se remettait doucement de son rire.

- C'était très agréables, merci pour cette invitation, déclara-t-il doucement en un sourire tendre.

- Mais de rien, le plaisir est partagé... Répondit Blaine en rendant à Kurt son sourire.

Blaine s'approcha lentement de Kurt et ce dernier n'eut pas de mal à comprendre qu'elles étaient les intentions de Blaine. Il se préparait mentalement à ce qui allait arriver, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Blaine de se poser doucement sur sa joue. Il approcha lentement son visage de celui de Kurt et, à la grande surprise du châtain, ce n'est pas sur ses autres joues qu'il posa ses lèvres, mais bel et bien sur sa bouche. Kurt ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Le baiser était tendre et doux, c'était très agréable. Instinctivement, Kurt s'approcha de Blaine et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre clairement au baiser de Blaine tout en enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque de Blaine. Celui-ci enroula la taille de Kurt de ses bras fort tandis que le baiser s'approfondissait. Quelque seconde plus tard, nos deux jeunes héros se séparèrent à contrecœur tandis que Kurt recouvrait sa taille normale en reprenant ses appuie sur le sol tout en mordillant sa lèvres inferieur. Kurt n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il se sentait euphorique et avait envie de recommencer ce baiser encore et encore jusqu'à mourir asphyxié. Blaine le regardait d'une façon encore inédite mais qui ne lui déplaisait guerre. Aucun d'eux ne pipait mots, mais ce silence n'était pas pesant au contraire. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, le moment était déjà magique. Mais quelque chose vint le briser. La sonnerie de téléphone de Blaine se mit à retentir. Celui-ci le sorti en faisant claquer sa langue conte son palais. Il regarda qui tentait de le joindre et ne prit pas la peine de décrocher en se contentant de le remettre dans sa poche sous le regard intrigué de Kurt.

- Il faut que je… commença Blaine en faisant référence à l'appel qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Oui, oui bien sûr je comprends, moi aussi je dois m'en aller de toute façon, s'empressa de répondre Kurt.

Blaine le regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de lui agripper le visage et de l'embrasser avec force une dernière fois avant de brusquement tourner les talons pour s'en aller sous le regard d'un Kurt plus que troubler. Blaine allait assurément tuer Jim pour l'avoir déranger dans un moment pareille ! Kurt regardait Blaine s'en aller en caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts fins. Tant d'évènement en si peu de temps c'était vraiment impensable ! Mais il décida d'y penser un peu mieux plus tard. Pour le moment il se contenta de tourner les talons et de doucement se diriger vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne se doutait même pas que dans l'ombre, le maître du jeu avait observé la scène et avait été très mécontent de ce qu'il avait vu. Blaine s'était écarté de sa route…

* * *

* Pour ceux qui seraient légèrement perdu, Les Bludbad sont les créatures qui ont attaqué Chandler dans la forêt et que Puck a chargé Sam d'éliminer. Les pièces du puzzle commencent doucement à s'emboîter.


	9. Livre 1 : Chapitre 8

**Livre 1 : Jusqu'en Enfer**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Jim n'aimait pas cette situation. Travailler pour un être méprisable dont il ignorait la nature exacte mais qui était assurément plus puissant était quelque peu… frustrant. Il se tenait devant son bureau avec un dossier complet sur le fameux Samuel Evans que Blaine se semblait pas apprécier car, disons le franchement, chaque fois que Blaine semblait vouloir en savoir plus sur une personne, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur. C'était précisément à cause de lui que Jim s'ennuyait depuis dix bonnes minutes à attendre après Blaine dans le bureau de ce dernier à attendre que le maître de maison daigne bien le gratifier de sa présence. Cet homme était décidément imbus de lui-même a un point qui n'était pas physiquement possible. Il lui demandait de venir tôt et lui avait laissé un délai bien précis il y a cinq jour de cela, et Blaine n'était même pas capable d'être dans son bureau en temps et en heure. Il soupira exactement au même moment ou Blaine pénétra dans son bureau.

- Monsieur Sanders ! Quoiqu'au vu de notre passif a tous les deux je peux t'appeler Jim et par la même occasion te tutoyer tu ne penses pas ? Je t'autorise même à faire pareille, ne me trouves-tu pas sympathique finalement ? Annonça Blaine ironiquement en prenant place derrière son bureau.

Jim regarda quelque seconde Blaine et se retint de ne pas secouer la tête de gauche à droite en signe d'exaspération.

- Le dossier sur Evans, répondit Jim en jetant négligemment le dossier sur le bureau de Blaine avant de se lever dans l'espoir de quitter ce maudit manoir.

- Attends, interpela Blaine en voyant l'empressement de Jim. Comment va Beth ? Finit-il par demander un sourire carnassier absolument insupportable peint sur le visage.

Jim se tourna ver Blaine et se fit violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui arracher la tête. Mais il n'était pas assez fou pour commettre un tel acte. Jim était un homme qui apprenait de ses erreurs et il n'était pas près de menacer une nouvelle fois Blaine, il tenait trop à la vie de Beth pour faire une telle chose. Alors à la place, il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau sous le regard de Blaine. Ce dernier jubilait face à la réaction de Jim. Ca crevait les yeux de voir que le vampire pesait chacun de ses mots et pesait chacune de ses réaction pour être sûr de ne pas dire ou faire quelque chose de travers. Il avait peur de Blaine, et Blaine adorait se sentir crains et respecté. Il avait observé le vampire quitter son bureau plus que satisfait. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il ouvrit le dossier que lui avait remis le détective privé. Il n'y avait rien de bien passionnant dans la vie de ce Sam Evans. Il s'occupait des espèces protéger aux quatre coins du mondes ce qui impliquait qu'il bougeait beaucoup mais rien de plus. Rien qui puisse prouver sa véritable nature de loup. Blaine était sûr que Sam était un loup. Les marques qu'il avait au coup était identiques à celles que Jim avait laissé sur le loup qu'il avait mordu dans le manoir, et ce même loup avait l'effluve de son ange mélanger a la sienne, et il avait vu quelques heures plutôt cet homme prendre Kurt dans ces bras. Il y avait bien trop d'élément qui jouait en faveur de cette théorie pour que ce soit une simple coïncidence : Sam Evans était assurément un loup-garou.

A mesure que le temps passait, Blaine faisait beaucoup de découverte sur ce que la terre abritait. Il avait toujours pensait qu'il n'y avait que deux type de personne : les êtres humains, et lui. Seulement maintenant, il avait la preuve qu'il en existait bien plus. Il y avait les vampires dont Jim faisait partie, et les loups garous dont Sam faisait partie. Blaine avait assurément un nouveau regard sur le monde, et il commençait à se méfier à tout ce que cette nouvelle découverte lui apportait. Son problème majeur à propos de tout ça était que Kurt connaissait Sam et que tous deux semblaient bien s'entendre.

Kurt… Blaine n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, Blaine ne tombait pas amoureux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se sentait indéniablement attiré par lui. Il le voulait, il voulait le posséder entièrement et pleinement. Il voulait pouvoir dire au monde entier que cet être magnifique lui appartenait, qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il s'était passé cinq jours depuis qu'ils avaient déjeuné ensemble à l'Evil Eye et par la même occasion, depuis que les choses était devenue… « Sérieuse ». Blaine était très satisfait de dire que les choses s'étaient assez intensifié entre eux pendant les cinq dernier jour, tout du moins assez pour que Blaine le revendique réellement comme sien dans très peu de temps.

A cette pensée, Blaine sortit son téléphone portable et tapota rapidement le numéro de portable de Kurt dessus qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur. Il entendit après trois sonneries la voix de Kurt au bout du fil.

- Allo ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix bien trop sensuelle au gout de Blaine.

- On peut se voir mon ange ?

- La tout de suite je ne peux pas je dois aller bosser, répondit-il d'une voix désolé.

- Alors ce soir ? Je passe te prendre à ton boulot si tu veux.

- Euh… non je dois aller récupéré un colis avant au Téria Café pour Hugo mais si tu veux on peut se retrouver chez moi, répondit-il d'un ton joyeux et plein d'espoir.

- A ce soir alors, répondit Blaine d'un ton que le même trouva étonnement doux.

- J'ai hâte, Kurt raccrocha aussitôt après avoir dit ces mots.

* * *

Kurt rangea son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sortir de son appartement. Il grimpa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et fit vrombir le moteur pour se rendre à l'atelier ou Hugo et Mary devait sûrement l'attendre.

Cela faisait déjà cinq jours que Kurt filait le parfait amour avec Blaine. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il trouvait la chose improbable et surréaliste, les choses s'étaient passées tellement vite, mais il était heureux et c'était tout ce qui importait, non ? A cette pensée, il ne pt s'empêcher de sursauter sur son siège comme un gosse surexcité mais il se reprit bien vite en remarquant qu'il avait pris une brusque poussée d'accélération. Il ralentit brusquement et regarda bêtement autour de lui si personne ne l'avait vu. Il arriva ensuite bien vite a son lieu de travail. Il gara sa voiture sur le côté, juste en face de l'atelier et descendit pour entrer dans le local. Il trouva Hugo penché sur un rouleau de tissu, une sorte de loupe miniature à la main. A cette vision, Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ? Pensant qu'Hugo l'avait entendu entrer, il se posta derrière lui et regarda le tissu au-dessus de l'épaule du créateur.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'Hugo se redressa brusquement en sursautant ce qui fit reculer Kurt de quelque pas.

- Oh, porcelaine c'est toi. Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu pourrais au moins avoir la courtoisie de faire remarquer ta présence quand tu arrives.

- Désolé… s'excusa-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Je pensais que vous m'aviez entendu.

- Je te pardonne pour cette fois mais sache que je ne ferais pas preuves de clémences à chaque fois, répondit Hugo sur un ton d'avertissement en se repenchant sur le tissu avec sa petite loupe.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce-que vous faites ? Demanda une seconde fois le châtain.

- J'inspecte la qualité de cette soie. J'ai eu envie de tester un nouveau fournisseur a New York et je m'assure de ne pas avoir besoin de jeter tous ces tissus dans le lac.

- Oh et qu'est-ce-que ça donne ? Demanda Kurt en retirant sa veste pour la poser sur le porte-manteau.

- Hmm… ça n'a pas l'aire trop mal. Je pense qu'on pourra en faire quelque chose. Et en parlant de ça… Il interrompit sa phrase pour fouiller dans son sac et en ressortir un gros tas de feuille. J'ai apporté plein de nouveau modèle pour mes deux couturiers préférés. Vous allez avoir du pain sur la planche mes agneaux ! Dit-il en tendant la pile à Kurt qui la saisit en commençant à regarder les innombrables dessins d'Hugo.

- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ? Demanda Mary qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- Et bien Hugo semble avoir trouvé la foi a New York et Dieu l'a récompensé par une inspiration toute neuve et apparemment sans limite à en juger par la quantité de ces nouveaux modèles ! répondit Kurt d'un ton ironique.

- Non pas la foi Porcelaine, la victoire !

- Voyons Hugo, chaque fois que vous allez à New York pour la super réunion de l'année vous savez pertinemment que tous les autres créateurs de l'agence vont proposer des modèles décadents et dépasser. Melinda est obligée de vous choisir ! Répondit Mary d'un ton qui se voulait logique.

- Oui mais rien ne saurait me retirer la satisfaction de voir le visage de tous ces cloportes se décomposer face au verdict de Melinda. Ca me redonne toujours de l'inspiration et a vous du travail par la même occasion !

Kurt et Mary comprirent bien vite le sens de cette phrase et se dirigèrent vers les mannequins pour commencer à recréer tous les modèles d'Hugo pendant que celui-ci s'amusait à inspecter la qualité de ces tous nouveaux tissus. Alors que tous s'attelaient durement et consciencieusement à leurs tâches respectives, un bruit venant de la porte attira toutes leurs attentions. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre d'y être convié. C'était un homme plutôt grand et qui semblait sourire. Il était brun et portait un costume sombre.

- Mon dieu un revenant ! S'exclama Hugo en bondissant de son siège pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant tandis que Kurt et Mary se regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Hugo comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ?

- Je te retourne la question ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis qu'Ana nous a quittés !

- Oui je sais j'aurais dû donner des nouvelles… répondit l'inconnu d'un air coupable.

Ana… ce nom n'était pas étrange à Kurt. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part… Ana… Ana…

- N'en parlons plus, déclara Hugo en chassant cette pensée d'un geste de la main, viens par ici que je te présente à mes esclaves du moment.

A l'entente de ces mots, les deux jeunes esclaves en questions ce levèrent prêt a accueillir cet homme qu'Hugo semblait connaître et de longue date. Mais Kurt ne se montra pas aussi enthousiaste qu'à son habitude. Il tentait toujours de se remémorer cette jeune femme qui portait le nom de Ana. Il était sûr et certain qu'il l'a connaissait ! Ou du moins qu'il avait déjà entendu son nom quelque part et que par conséquent, quelqu'un lui avait déjà parlé d'elle. Mais qui était-elle ?

- Mary, Kurt, je vous présente Jacob Williams, l'un des actionnaires de l'agence. Jacob je te présente mais deux petit protégé, Mary Arnold et Kurt Hummel

Enchanté, dit Jacob en souriant tout en serrant chaleureusement la main des deux jeunes adultes.

- De même, répondirent-t-ils en cœur.

- J'ai été désolé d'ailleurs d'apprendre que tu n'étais pas l'actionnaire majoritaire de l'agence. Melinda m'a dit que ce privilège était accordé à un certain Sebastian Smythe…

- Oui, c'est ça. Disons qu'il le bras plus long que moi ! Dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire qu'il ne baissait pas les bras pour autant.

- Oh, personne n'a été plus désolé que moi d'apprendre ça. Je sais que tu voulais faire ça en la mémoire d'Ana… Répondit Hugo d'un air sincèrement désolé que ni Kurt ni Mary ne lui connaître.

Ana… encore ce prénom… mais qui était-elle bon sang !? Kurt se mordit la langue pour ne pas poser cette question à voix haute.

- Oui… euh… j'étais passé pour donner signe de vie. Ça te dirais de boire un café histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps ?

- Oui bien sûr avec plaisir ! De toute façon maintenant tu sais où me trouver ! s'exclama Hugo.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il faut que je te laisse j'ai encore du boulot et je suis en retard sur mon planning.

- Je ne te retiens pas dans ce cas. Merci d'être passé Jacob, à bientôt.

Hugo raccompagna son ami jusque la sortie et à la minute, non à la seconde, ou il referma la porte de l'atelier derrière le fameux Jacob, Kurt ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique.

- Qui est Ana ?

Hugo se retourna presque aussitôt en direction du jeune châtain.

- Vraiment Porcelaine ta mémoire te fait défaut… dit-il en faisant mine d'analyser son jeune disciple.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Mais tes bête ou quoi ? Intervint Mary en lui donnant une légère frappe sur le bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit ?

- Ana, c'est la fille qui a disparu ! Tu sais la jolie femme qu'on a vue sur les photos dans le carton ! Dit-elle en lui montrant le dit carton qui se trouvait sur une étagère derrière lui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je me disais bien que j'avais déjà entendu son nom quelque part ! Oh la pauvre j'ai vraiment de la peine pour elle. Mais c'est qui ce type ? Il l'a connaissait ?

- On ne t'a jamais appris à ne ressentir qu'une seule émotion à la fois ? Demanda Mary interloqué.

- Cet homme, interrompit Hugo en voyant que Kurt allait rétorquer quelque chose ce qui allait sûrement aboutir à une dispute entre les deux jeunes adultes, c'était le fiancé d'Ana. Jacob et elle avait prévu de se marier trois mois après sa mystérieuse disparition. Il en a été très bouleversé et on ne la plus vu à l'agence pendant un bon moment. Il a mis énormément de temps à s'en remettre.

- Oh le pauvre… répondit Kurt sincèrement attristé à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

C'était une histoire vraiment très triste et Kurt ne souhaitait ça à personne…

- Mais il n'a rien tenté pour la retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il a fait tout ce qui été humainement possible mais ça n'a pas suffi. Ana a littéralement disparu de la surface de la terre.

L'atmosphère était devenue légèrement trop glauque pour Mary, elle n'aimait pas ça.

- Moi je pense que je vais démissionner. C'est vrai quoi, elle travaillait pour vous c'est peut-être un job maudit.

- En tout cas si vous ne vous remettez pas tout de suite au travail tous les deux je peux vous assurez que vous allez le sentir passé. Ma malédiction sera terrible je peux vous le garantir mes agneaux !

Sans plus aucuns, tous se remirent au travail.

* * *

Noah Puckerman avait été formé des sa plus tendre enfance à succéder son père et a devenir le chef de la meute. Meute qui était d'ailleurs composé essentiellement de ces amis. Mais Sam était sans aucun doute l'un de ces amis le plus proche et l'un des loups les plus haut dans la hiérarchie de la meute, juste après lui. Noah lui accordait une confiance totale et il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à l'envoyer à Scott Hill pour régler le petit problème des Bludbads.

Les Bludbads étaient des créatures contre-nature qui n'avaient pas leur place sur terre et qui était considéré par tous les loups comme des erreurs de la nature. Toutes les meutes de loups qui existait sur terre en connaissait l'existence et l'origine mais très peut savait qu'il en existait encore. Cette espèce datait du moyen âge. Mais ils n'étaient pas arriver sur terre par l'opération du saint esprit, bien loin de là. A l'origine, les Bludbads étaient des humains absolument normaux. Mais un jour, des loups un peu trop fougueux avaient voulu faire respecter leur propre loi dans leur village. Alors, sans se préoccuper du fait que leur secret n'en serait plus un aux yeux des humains, il se transformait et les torturait jusqu'à ce qu'il se soumettent a leur race, ce qu'ils faisaient en général très rapidement. Les humains du village ne supportant plus cette situations et ne voulant plus se soumettre aux loup, se révoltèrent et les capturèrent un par un avec beaucoup de mal et les décapitaient sur la grand place de leur village pour montrer l'exemple a tous les autres loups qui avaient dans l'idée de tenter une révolte contre les humain a leurs tour.

Mais quelque temps plus tard, les choses avaient commencé a dégénéré. Tous les êtres humains qui se sont fait mordre par ces loups avaient commencé à... Changer. Surtout au niveau de leur comportement d'abord. Ils devenaient violents et sans aucune raison. Ils avaient une envie incompréhensible de détruire tout ce qui se trouvaient autour 'eu et de tuer quiconque se trouvaient dans leur champ de vision. Puis, très vite, le changement devint physique... Leur excès de violence devenus trop fréquents et dangereux, ils avaient été emmené dans l'église de leur vilage et avaient étés solidement attaché pour subir un exorcisme. A cette époque tout le monde était très croyant et tous en avaient vite conclut que tous ces hommes étaient possédé par le démon... Ils n'étaient pas bien loin de la vérité. Les yeux des pauvres victimes avaient commencés à devenir jaunes et il ne s'exprimait plus que par des grognements. Ce fut ensuite les extrémités de leur corps que le changement s'opérait. Leur bras et leurs jambes s'allongeait douloureusement et leur peau devenait aussi grise que celle d'un mort. Laur visage et la forme de leur tête devenaient similaire à ceux d'un loup. Tous les Bludbads avaient réussi à décimer des villages tout entiers. Les quelques loup rescaper de leur génocide avait observé le spectacle avec effroi en se disant qu'ils avaient engendré ces immondes créatures. Il était de leur responsabilité de les exterminer, et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Plus aucun Bludbads n'avait survécu. Les quelques villageois qui avaient survécus, pour remercier les loups qui leur avaient sauvé la vie, conclurent un pacte avec eux. Ou plutôt une sorte de traité de paix. Plus aucun humains ne reparleraient de l'existante des loups si bien que la prochaine génération les auraient totalement oublié et ainsi, ils pourraient vivre en paix, à condition que plus jamais aucun Bludbads ne se voie de nouveau réapparaitre. Les loups acceptèrent bien évidemment et la meute devint officiellement les gardiens de cette paix qui ne tenait qu'à un fil. Du côté des humain, Tadeus Renarde, le patriarche de la famille humaine reconnu comme porte parole et donc signataire de ce traité de paix, a transmit ce secret de génération en génération pour que sa descendance s'assure du respect de leur traité qui, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais été violé...

Noah Puckerman était le décédant directe du chef de cette meute de loup qui avait conclut un accord avec les humains. Lui et sa meute était donc chargé de s'assurer qu'aucun Loup ne refasse plus jamais l'erreur de transformer un humain en Bludbads. Cela pourrait leur être fatal à tous. Seulement un loup, inconscient, avait enfreint cette règle et risquer la vie de tous les loups sur cette planète. Noah devait impérativement éliminer tous les Bludbads et celui qui les avaient engendré avant que le décédant directe du clan Renarde n'ait vent de ce qu'il se passait a Scot Hill.

Noah avait d'abord pensé que ce problème serait vite réglé si Sam s'en charger mais visiblement e dernier avait trouvé une occupation bien plus préoccupante et connaissant Sam, s'il avait décidé de mettre le problème Bludbads de côté, c'est qu'il y avait une très bonne raison... Noah avait donc décidé de faire lui-même le déplacement étant donné l'importance et la gravité de la situation. Gravité qui avait prit beaucoup plus d'ampleur étant donné qu'un vampire était venu à s'en mêler. Et pas n'importe quel vampire. Il s'agissait de Finn Hudson, le vampire le plus vicieux qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Tous deux s'était rencontré il y a quelque années, alors que Noah n'avait encore que quinze ans. Il marchait dans l forêt après avoir chassé comme le lui avait appris son père, quand il senti le sol martelait sous ses pied, comme si quelqu'un courrait a grandes enjambé dans sa direction. Ses yeux devinrent instinctivement jaunes lorsqu'il constata la vitesse a laquelle se dirigeait la chose qui semblait l'avoir prit pour cible. Il attendit patiemment que cette chose ne soit suffisamment près, et quand le prédateur bondit dans l'espoir de faire de lui son repas, Noah sauta et atterrit directement sur ce qui sembla être un homme, un genou sur sa nuque et une main sur sa tête pour l'immobiliser.

- Qui es-tu !? Demanda-t-il en un grognement.

Son adversaire se releva brusquement le projetant avec une force surhumaine contre un arbre. Noah avait bien faillit perdre connaissance mais s'était vite ressaisit. Devant lui se tenait un homme qui devais avoir tout juste la trentaine et qui le regardait avec des yeux rouge et des crocs acéré sorti de ses gencives.

- Pour un adolescent, comme loup tu ne te défends pas mal. C'est dommage moi qui espérait te vider de ton sang et tenir un mois entier ! Je passe donc mon tour.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il disparu. Puck avait tous de suite compris que 'était un vampire. Déjà très jeune on lui avait appris à se méfier des vampires, mais la il venait d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas des personne vraiment très recommandable. Il ne l'avait ensuite plus revu jusqu'a ce qu'il se produise un malheureux évènement dont Noah ne voulait pas se souvenir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il franchit la porte du Téria Café. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal a repéré le vampire. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder autour de lui, l'odeur de putréfaction que dégageait ce très vieux vampire était amplement suffisante pour le retrouvé. Il retira nonchalamment la lunette e soleil qu'il avait sur le nez et se dirigea vers la table du vampire qui se tenait la, à le regarder d'un regard taquin et joueur. Il s'assit en face de lui et observa la tasse de café que Finn avait entre les mains.

- Du café ? Sérieusement ?

- Rentré dans un café comme celui-ci et ne pas commander quelque chose et un manque cruelle de crédibilité Puck, dit-il en faisant tourner la tasse entre ses main.

- Commander un café et ne pas en boire une seul goutte aussi... Retoqua ledit Puck. Mais peu importe, qu'est-que tu sais et qu'est-ce-que tu veux en échange ?

- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que je réclame quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en esquissant un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

- Dois-je te rappeler cette expérience qui nous a fait plus proche qu'il ne le faut. A cette époque tu n'étais pas une âme charitable il me semble.

- A cette époque, nous étions plus jeunes qu'aujourd'hui, Puck.

- Je l'étais mais toi tu n'as pas changé d'un poil.

- Vieillir est obligatoire chez certaines espèces mais grandir est un choix et ce peu importe l'espèce. J'ai grandi mon ami.

- C'est là que tu te trompe, je ne suis pas ton ami.

- Oh tu me blesse, Puck, rétorqua le vampire en feignant une moue triste.

- Assez de bavardage, qu'est-ce-que tu sais ?

- Pas grand chose en vérité. J'ai un ami vampire qui se baladaient un peu dans les bois et qui a trouvé des créatures assez étrange dans une grotte, pile au centre de la forêt. Il m'a montré une photo.

- Des Bludbads ?

- Oh oui ! Il n'a pas dit combien ils étaient mais si tu veux mon avis, étant donné l'étendue de cette forêt ils doivent être au moins une centaine. Il veut m'en amener un pour que je puisse opérer une dissection et que je trouve ce que c'est.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je ferais de mon mieux et que ça dépendrait de comment c'est constitué a l'intérieur.

Puck fit claquer sa langue contre les dents en s'affalant sur son siège.

- Toi et moi savons très bien ce que nous risquons de trouver a l'intérieur, Puck.

- Des organes humains...

- Exact et accessoirement un ADN.

- Celui des victimes ? Demanda Puck soudainement intéresser par cet aspect scientifique qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'analyser.

- Et c'est à ce moment là que je te deviens indispensable. L'ADN que l'on trouvera n'appartiendra pas aux victimes, mais au Loup qui les a engendrés.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu es susceptible de me fournir mon coupable sur un plateau d'argent.

- A condition que tu ne me demande pas de faire le ménage dans la forêt, oui.

Puck se pencha sur la table de façon à être plus proche de Finn.

- Combien ?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne demande rien en échange.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce-que tu m'aide ?

- Parce qu'il se pourrait qu'un jour j'aie besoin de toi. Je voudrais être sûr que tu répondes présent a l'appel. Et quoi de mieux qu'une dette a laquelle tu me dois la vie pour en être sûr ?

- Qui te dit que ma vie ou celle de mon espèce est en jeu ?

- Oh je t'en prie, Puck. Toi et moi savons que ce n'est plus qu'une question d temps avant que l'héritier du clan Renarde ne vienne à Scott Hill. Il est au courant de ce qu'il se trame ici ça ne fait aucun doute et tu le sais mieux que moi. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi et tous les autres loups que plus aucun Bludbads ne soit encore envie quand il arrivera et que tu lui apporte accessoirement la tête de notre coupable.

- Qu'est-ce-que je devrais faire ? Qu'es-ce-que je devrais faire qui puisse éponger cette toute nouvelle dette que j'aurais envers toi ?

- Voyons Puck ! Comment le saurais-je puisque je ne me suis pas encore attiré d'ennuie.

- Oh Finn ! Pas à moi ! Je te connais mieux que ce buveur de sang que tu as appelé ton ami ! Je sais très bien que tu les as déjà tes ennuies ! J'aimerais bien savoir dans quoi je m'embarque avant 'accepter ton aide.

Finn observa pendant un moment le loup. Il était beaucoup plus malin que ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, il n'était pas le chef de sa meute pour rien. Finn se pencha en avant à son tour. Après tout pourquoi ne pas le lui dire, il le saurait tôt au tard de toute façon.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as senti, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas dans cette ville. Quelque chose de mauvais et de malveillant.

- Plus qu'un vampire ? Demanda Puck ironiquement.

- Je ne plaisante pas Noah ! Il y a quelque chose dans cette vieille bourgade qui n'a rien de bon, crois-moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Il se trame quelque chose ici et je crois qu'un de mes amis vampire s'y est frotter d'un peu trop près...

- Très bien... Puisque ça t'inquiète je eux bien t'aider, mais seulement une fois que j'aurais mon coupable et accessoirement les coordonné de la grotte ou tous les Bludbads se retrouvent pour récupère de leur folles nuit. Le plus vite possible si tu y arrive. Moin de victime, mieux je me porte, répondit Puck en se levant avec l'intention de sortir du Café.

- Je t'enverrais un mail dès que possible.

Puck esquissa un geste de la main en guise de réponse et sorti du café en priant pour que tous les malheurs du monde s'abatte sur la route de l'héritier du clan Renarde qui le séparaient de Scott Hill. Puck avait plus que jamais besoin de temps. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait rien faire tant qu'ils ne savaient pas très exactement ou se trouvait les Bludbads et les chercher dans cette immense forêt auraient été une perte de temps. Si Sam n'a pas réussi à les trouver, il n'y arriverait pas non plus. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre en essayant de trouver un moyen rapide de tuer tous les Bludbads qui trainait à Scott Hill.

* * *

Chandler n'avait pas reparlé à Sebastian depuis l'incident dans l'appartement de ce dernier, et Sebastian n'avait pas non plus tenté de reprendre contact avec Chandler. Mais, en réalité, ce n'est pas le baiser qui préoccuper Chandler, c'était plutôt le fait que Sebastian semblait savoir quelque chose que Chandler ignorait et aux yeux du blond, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'ignorance. Le jeune blond se trouvait actuellement dans la grande bibliothèque de Scott Hill enfouie sous un nombre incalculable de vieux livre poussiéreux tous traitant de la même la chose : le mythe du Loup-garou. Car i y avait une chose dont Chandler était absolument sur, la créature qui avait bien faillit u tuer, réel ou pas, elle ressemblait trait pour trait a un loup sans poil et difforme. Quoi que cela puisse réellement être, Chandler espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus à son sujet dans ces livres. Mais à part de vieux mythe, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il rangea désespérément tous ces vieux livres sur l'étagère là ou il les avait trouvés. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il rentra malencontreusement dans quelqu'un, et a en juger par le bruit que cette personne sortit de sa bouche, c'était une jeune femme. Il l'a vit s'accroupir et ramasser quelque chose précipitamment avant de se redresser et de serrer fermement contre sa poitrine ce qui semblait être des livres aussi veux que ce qu'il venait de ranger.

- Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas vraiment ou j'allais ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Non ce n'est rien, j'aurais du faire attention moi aussi, répondit Chandler poliment avant de baisser la tête et d'entreprendre de sortir de la bibliothèque, dépité de n'avoir rien pu trouver.

Mais il ne fit que quelque pas avant d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme derrière lui l'interpeler d'un "Hé !". Chandler se retourna lentement et, à cause du regard étrange qu'elle portait sur lui, elle se mit à la détailler. Elle n'était pas bien grande, elle devait faire à peu près la même taille que lui. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blond ondulé qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules et ses beaux yeux bleus trahissaient son espoir et son inquiétude.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant quelque pas en avant vers Chandler.

Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils pour toute réponse. C'était une drôle de question et de plus, en quoi est-ce-que cela pouvait bien la concerner. Elle du bien comprendre son incompréhension car elle fit quelque pas de plus en direction du jeune blond et se mit à s'expliquer d'une voix indécise.

- Et bien, vous étiez en train de ranger plusieurs livres dans le même rayon ou j'ai pris le miens. Je sais de quoi ils parlent tous par ce que je les ais déjà lu en vérité, elle fit de nouveau quelque pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive a une distance convenable de son interlocuteur. Très peu de gens s'aventure vers cette étagère, c'est pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle se trouve tout au fond de la bibliothèque, parce que personne n'y va. Il faut y avoir une bonne raison pour cela.

Chandler fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais cette fois-ci son expression était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait eue il y a quelques instants. Il était méfiant et de nouveau plein d'espoir a l'entente de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

- Quelle est la votre ? Demanda-t-il méfiant.

La jeune femme entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et dit elle aussi dans une lueur d'espoir.

- Et bien, ça va vous semblez quelque peu étrange mais il y a peu de temps, je me suis faite attaqué par... Par un loup. Mais quand je dis un loup, je veux dire un vrai loup, il était gigantesque et il grognait très fort c'était... Effrayant. Au début je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de cet incident et pus j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars et puis... J'ai commencé à me souvenir et je vous assure que c'était réel ! Vous allez penser que je suis folle parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il y ait des loups à Scott Hill mais je vous assure...

- Je vous crois... Je vous crois... Répondit Chandler un peu troublé.

- Vraiment !? S'exclama-t-elle comme si cette nouvelle était celle qu'elle avait attendue depuis des années maintenant. Alors vous aussi vous les avez vus !?

- Non, c'était autres choses. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant qu'un loup a vrai dire.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien et se contenta de froncer les sourcils un peu inquiets.

- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici, pour essayer de trouver des réponses a mes questions mais en vain.

- Je m'appelle Beth, Beth Turner, dit-elle en tendant une main à Chandler qui la serra délicatement.

- Chandler Kiehl

- Ecoutez Chandler, je vous propose quelque chose. Tous les deux nous n'arrivons a rien parce que nous cherchons chacun de notre coté, mais si nous combinions nos forces, je suis sure que nous trouverons toutes les réponses que nous cherchons. Qu'est-ce-que vous en dites ?

Chandler ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de ces paroles. Il sentit quelques larmes monter jusque ces yeux mais il les retint et se contenta de sourire en déclarant :

- Marché conclut !

* * *

Sam frappa trois fois à la porte et attendit patiemment que la personne se trouvant derrière ne lui permettant d'entrer avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la piève qui n'était autre chose qu'un bureau. Il trouva à l'intérieur un homme brun qui se leva pour l'accueillir en lui serrant la main.

- Bonjour Monsieur Evans, dit celui-ci en lui faisant un geste pour s'assoir en face de lui alors qu'il prenait lui même place sur son propre siège.

- Merci d'avoir bien voulu me recevoir Monsieur Sanders, répondit Sam en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Aucun problème, répondit Jim en fronçant les sourcils comme si quelque chose en Sam le laissait sceptique. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

Sam fit comme si il n'avait pas remarqué l'étrange expression qui avait traversé le regard de Jim durant un instant. Sam devait avouer qu'il avait mit du temps à le retrouver. Ce fameux soir ou il avait pénétrer dans le manoir d'Anderson pour tenter de le neutraliser il s'était fait attaquer par un vampire qui semblait mourant et qu'il avait donc tout de suite, a ses risques et périls, considéré comme étant un ennemies de Blaine. Il avait réussi à le retrouver après mains effort, et une fois que ce fut fait, il avait compté lui demander son aide pour découvrir ce qu'était laine et comment le neutraliser, il semblait dangereux.

- Et biens, voyez-vous, on m'a dit que vous étiez un détective privé compétent qui s'occupe d'affaire assez particulière que la justice n'arrive généralement pas à résoudre.

- Oh vraiment ? Je suis flatté. Mais quels genres d'affaires m'ont valu cette flatteuse réputation si je puis me permettre ?

Sam arbora un sourire en se redressant sur son siège de façon à se rapprocher un peu plus du bureau sur lequel se trouvait Jim Sanders.

- Des affaires de Vampires, répondit-il sans plus de cérémonies.

Jim eut l'air légèrement surpris lorsqu'il réalisa que la personne se trouvant en face de lui connaissait très bien l'existence des vampires mais ne sembla pas le rester très longtemps avant de reprendre la parole.

- Alors vous saurez que généralement je n'accepte que les cas qui me sont soumis par des personnes étant elles-mêmes des vampires ce que vous n'êtes absolument pas, vous en conviendrait

- Je le comprends très bien mais le cas que j'ai à vous soumettre est assez intéressant et je pense que passer a côté serais la plus grosse erreur de toutes votre carrière de chasseur vampire ou bien de détective, peu importe ce que vous faites très exactement. La personne qui est concerné n'a absolument rien d'humain ni de vampire. C'est tout autre chose de bien plus puissant et redoutable.

Jim fronça un peu plus les sourcils et ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Blaine. Cet être supérieur a toutes races connu qui était redoutable et puissant. Il se risqua alors à demander.

- Cette personne aussi dangereuse soit-elle possède-t-elle un nom ?

Sam s'adossa contre son siège e observant attentivement le détective qui se trouvait en face de lui. Etait-il vraiment sérieux ? Ne l'avait-il vraiment pas reconnu ? Ou bien faisait-il comme si c'était le cas jouant habilement son rôle de sous fifre a la bote de ce monstre de Blaine ? Mais pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Oui, il s'appelle Blaine. Blaine Anderson.

Si il battait encor, Jim aurait été sur que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ses soupçon s'était malheureusement révélé être juste. Il se posa alors une question : Devait-il vraiment prendre le risque d'enquêter sur son tout nouvel "employeur" alors que ce lient qui lui demandait une telle faveur n'était autre que l'homme sur lequel il avait fait des recherche parce que ledit "employeur" ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur ? Jim trouva cette situation quelque peu risqué et tordu mais il devait avouer que cette proposition était quelque peu alléchante. Mais bien que cela s'avère tentant cela demeurait suicidaire et Jim n'était pas sur de vouloir tenter une nouvelle fois l'expérience de s'opposer à Blaine. Que faire...?

- Dites moi monsieur Evans, si cet homme est aussi dangereux que vous le dites, pourquoi est-ce-que je prendrais le risque d'enquêter sur lui. Surtout que ce n'est pas un vampire et qu'il n'entre donc pas dans le cadre de mes fonctions.

Jim trouva ces quelques paroles ironiques. Pas plus tard que ce matin il avait rendu un dossier complet sur ce qu'il pensait être un humain...

- Comme je vous l'ais dit, c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer, et je ne vous cacherais pas que j'aurais du mal à sortir de ce bureau sans vous avoir convaincu.

- Vous parlez avec une grande assurance et pourtant vous êtes conscience que vous parlez à un vampire. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui...

Mais Jim ne fini pas sa phrase. En prononçant le mot vampire, ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement posé sur le cou de son interlocuteur. Ses marques qui semblaient avoir cicatrisé sur la peau légèrement halée de Sam, il les aurait reconnues entre mille, c'étaient les siennes. Il fronça automatiquement les sourcils. Alors c'était lui qui...

- Oui, c'est moi, répondit-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Je suis le loup que vous avez mordu fameux soir ou vous sortiez à moitié mort de la cave de chez Anderson.

Le visage de Jim était surpris et quelque peu méfiant. Le monde était donc-t-il si petit pour que ce loup qu'il ait mordu soit non seulement l'homme sur qu'il avait du enquêter mais aussi celui qui était venu lui demander son aide. Non, le monde n'était pas si petit. Scott Hill l'était.

- Impressionnant comme le sang d'un loup garou peut être revigorant pour les vampires, hein ? Mon sang vous a comme qui dirais sauvé la mise, alors on peut dire que vous avez une dette envers moi, non ?

Jim adressa u regard dur à son interlocuteur. Essayait-il de se jouer de lui comme Blaine l'avait fait ?

- Je ne cherche pas à vous imposer ma volonté, je suis venu vous demander votre aide. Blaine est un être dangereux et comme tous les êtres dangereux que cette terre abrite, il faut le neutraliser au plus vite avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un. Cette jeune femme blonde qui était présente ce soir-là, elle semblait importante à vos yeux. Je l'ai senti lorsque vous m'avez mordu. J'ai ressentis exactement chacune de vos émotion, et vous n'avez pensez qu'à elles, pas une seule seconde vous n'avez cessé de vous inquiéter pour elle alors que vous étiez mourant. Elle est importante pour vous, c'est une certitude et Blaine semblait l'avoir prise comme point de pression. N'avez-vous pas envie qu'elle soit e nouveau en sécurité, que Blaine ne soit plus une menace ni pour vous, ni pour elle ?

Jim regardait attentivement le loup qui parlait face a lui, et ce petit discourt avait suffit a répondrais a es quelques petites interrogations. Il s'en était pris a elle, il l'avait menacé, il avait attentait a sa vie, et il avait tenté de le forcer à la tuer. Blaine savait pertinemment que Jim s'en serait voulu plus que de raison, qu'il aurait souffert tout au long de sa misérable existence, qu'il aurait probablement tenté d'y mettre fin, mais il l'avait quand même fait, il avait prit ce risque, et ce geste le répugnait. Oui, prendre une seconde fois le risque de s'opposer à Blaine était un motif de suicide, mais pour Beth, prendre ce risque en valait la peine. Il prit alors une mine quelque peu écœuré et se pencha par dessus son bureau pour s'adresser très clairement à Sam.

- Tuons cette pourriture !

* * *

Jacob referma nonchalamment la porte de son appartement et jeta les clefs sur la petite commode qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il observa la porte de son bureau et soupira en se disant que ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de travailler. Il retira ses chaussures et accrocha son manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un escalier en desserrant négligemment sa cravate. Il grimpa cet escalier et traversa un long couloir. Il arriva devant une porte en bois clair qu'il n'osait franchir. Un pincement douloureux ce fit au cœur. Il se pinça les lèvres et pris une grande inspiration en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tourna cette poignée, et avec la plus grande lenteur du monde, comme pour ne pas faire de bruit, il ouvrit cette porte et pénétra dans la chaleur de cette pièce.

Cette pièce était en réalité une chambre, une toute petite chambre chaude et chaleureuse. Il y avait peu de meuble mais un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Sur les cotes de ce lit ne se trouvait deux tables de nuit comme dans toutes les autres chambres du mondes, mais plusieurs machines qui semblait indiquait des choses différentes. Lune les battements d'un cœur, l'autres la tension et une dernière le taux de globule blanc et de globule rouge dans un organisme. Toutes ces machines étaient reliées à un corps mince et fatigué, allongé sur ce lit. On aurait dit un cadavre dans le visage de cette personne était tranquille.

Cette personne était rousses et ses yeux était bleus étaient los. Son visage était paisible, calme, reposé, semblable a celui d'une morte, mais pourtant sa respirations et les quelques bruit que les machines laissaient échappait, confirmait qu'elle était bel et bien envie.

Joseph s'approcha de cette jeune femme et se pencha légèrement sur elle pour embrasser sur le front n laissant une fine larme couler sur son front. Il ferma brutalement les yeux pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot. Il se pencha ensuite a son oreille et murmura doucement :

- Je t'aime Ana, et j'attendrais que tu te réveille, même si sa doit durer une éternité, j'attendrais...

* * *

Sebastian n'aimait pas ça du tout, il devait même avouer qu'il avait horreur de ce genre de chose ! Voila cinq jour que Chandler n'avait pas donné signe de vie et cela commençait sérieusement a agacé Sebastian ! Il avait pourtant tenter de ce monter compréhensif lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas réapparaitre devant le blond attendant que celui ci soit prêt a engager lui même la conversation mais visiblement il ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille ! Sebastian était négligemment assis sur le bar de sa cuisine à lancer une balle sur le mur d'en face en la faisant rebondir jusqu'à lui. Il était vêtu d'un simple jogging noir et d'un t-shirt blanc et ses lunettes accentué par son air boudeurs, lui donnais des airs de gamins. Chandler l'agaçait au plus haut point ! Tellement qu'il en était réduit à faire rageusement rebondir une vulgaire bale sur le mur de l'entrée !

Mais alors qu'une bouffée de rage l'emplie soudain et qu'il lança la balle de façon plus violente contre le mur, la balle s'arrêta très lentement juste en face du mur sans le percuter, restant simplement en l'air. Elle lui revint soudain en plein dans la figure à une vitesse fulgurante. Il porta sa main à son front en poussant une plainte.

- C'est à cela que tu t'amuses alors que la situation est en train de nous échapper !?

Une ombre apparut soudain juste en face du mur sur lequel il avait lancé sa balle. Sebastian se leva brusquement et posa un genou à terre en s'inclinant respectueusement devant l'ombre en question.

- Pardonnez-moi mo, seigneur, j'ai été négligeant !

- Le mot est faible Sebastian, mais je suis prêt a te pardonnez si tu te ressaisis et vite.

- Oui mon seigneur. Je vous assure que je me consacrerais à ma tache. Pleinement et inlassablement.

-Il vaudrait mieux, Sebastian. Le moment est proche, et nous ne pouvons nous permettre un seul faux pas. Je ne te demande pas grand chose, je veux seulement que rien ne viennent perturber mes plans.

- Oui mon seigneur, ne vous en faites pas je m'assurerais que tout se passe comme prévu.

- J te fait confiance Sebastian. N'oublie pas que je garde un œil sur lui, et sur toi également...

- Oui mon seigneur...

Et sur ses dernières paroles, l'ombre disparu. Sebastian se redressa avant de s relever et de regarder la petite balle qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il fit un geste pour la lancer en l'air, mais se rétracta et la reposa sur le comptoir suer lequel il était assis il y a quelque minutes. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. De la ou il se trouvait, il pouvait apercevoir le manoir de Blaine. Il le regarda longtemps avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se jeter négligemment dans son lit en pensant non pas cette fois a Chandler, mais cette mission pour laquelle son maitre l'avait envoyé sur terre...

* * *

**Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard ^^**


End file.
